This Is It
by ILove2Write13
Summary: [COMPLETE] Percy made a different choice at the end of TLO, and chaos ensues.
1. Chapter 1

_Ok, since I have a lot of stories going on now, I had postponed writing this. But my ideas just kept coming and coming, so here it is! _

_This story is about Percy, and his choice. He decided to become a god when he was offered. But his choices were for everyone else. PercyxAnnabeth. But what happens when Annabeth comes across someone to live for? Will she even remember Percy? And what about Thalia and Luke's spirit? Through in a little Calypso and you have a crazy world!!! _

_Thank god for Paramore. The song that kept me going was Crushcrushcrush by them. _

_************************************************************************_

_Percy's POV_

I looked at Annabeth. She stared back at me. I wanted to be with her…but she would be in constant danger…

With the gift their offering, I could do so much…I could take care of the other demigods, I could protect Annabeth with the full extent of my powers, everyone I know and love could be protected…I would be able to do anything…

I looked at Zeus, who was staring at me. I nodded.

Annabeth's color went ashy white. I looked at her, trying to tell her everything through my eyes. I wanted to tell her the reason why I did this.

All the Olympians raised their right hands and pointed them at me. Energy flew from all of them and hit me.

I felt power surge through my veins. Time seemed to slow, everything standing almost still. When I looked at my skin, it shown with a greenish light, and then faded. All my wounds were gone, and I felt like I had just had a good night's sleep.

My father was beaming at me in pride. Hestia looked at me and smiled. Athena looked at me with a calculating look, one that I was used to seeing on Annabeth. Something made me think that she guessed what my intentions where.

I didn't know what to do. I stood up and bowed. Hermes looked at me, and I knew that he was thinking about Luke. I felt bad that I couldn't do anything to save his son.

Poseidon called "Honor Guard!"

The Cyclops lined up, and Tyson said something about me being a god, and his big brother. I was glad monsters were immortal. Tyson was someone I needed to stay with me. I walked down the isle, and stood next to Annabeth. She refused to meet my eyes.

When we walked out of the room, I went to the elevator. I needed to tell my mom what had happened. Annabeth was right behind me, but I think she was following more out of habit then anything else.

The whole elevator ride down she ignored me. I saw her face, and I was surprised to see tears glistening in her eyes. I put my hand on her shoulder, but she shoved me away. Before I could say anything, the door opened and I was tackled by my mom.

"THANK THE GODS THAT YOUR OK!! YOU TOO ANNABETH!"

My mom was in need of some consoling. She should know that I had a better chance then that…didn't she?

I hugged her back. When she pulled back, she smoothed her hand over my hair, the same way she used to do when I was little. She frowned a little, and then said,

"Something's different about you…your emitting a sea like glow…Percy…"

I looked at Annabeth, and she was turned slightly away, not looking at us. I wanted to do something, but I had to tell my mom the whole story first.

When I got to the part about me becoming a god, she teared up, and it freaked…me…out.

"Oh, Percy! I'm so proud of you! You're a god now! Ohhh, wait until I tell Paul…I'm guessing your not going to go to Goode?"

I looked over at Annabeth. She was openly crying now. But she ignored everything, even me. After all we had been through, what now?

"I think I might. I want to be a normal kid, until the notice I'm not aging anyway. Do you mind me being a god?"

She laughed, and I took it as a no. She told me to drop by when I could. I had planned to go back to Camp Half-Blood when this was over. But it looked like Annabeth and I needed to have a long talk.

Mom left, going to find Paul. I turned to Annabeth. I put a hand on her shoulder, and this time she didn't through me off.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked. She nodded, but more tears flowed down her face. I had no idea what to do, but I wrapped one of my arms around her. She stiffened a little, but then she gently pressed the side of her head to my shoulder.

"I guess everything came crashing down. Luke being gone, me becoming an architect, you becoming a god…congrats by the way."

"Thanks. But don't worry. I'm going to be the same old me…only now I'll be able to kick your butt in sword fighting."

She smiled, but it melted off her face. She looked pained. I knew why later, when she said,

"Why did you choose that? Your not going to be able to be around as much…your going to be helping your dad…"

I didn't know what to do, so I shrugged.

"I'm going to be around, just not as often. And I'll be able to protect everyone so much better."

Annabeth jerked away from me then. I was shocked when I felt bad that she moved her head, but her anger threw everything from my mind.

"I don't need protecting! There was some things that I wanted, but now I can't have them!"

That was so outrageous that I had no idea what to say. Annabeth looked at me, and then growled in frustration.

"There's a reason I call you Seaweed Brain you know! I thought that you would have caught on!"

I was in shock, and it made my brain slow. Of course, I could fight Kronos' and save the city, but I couldn't figure out what Annabeth was so ticked off.

"Huh? What do you mean catch on?"

Annabeth groaned. She walked right up to my and grabbed my shoulders. Now that I was taller then her, she went up on her toes and kissed me.

I was shocked. I didn't move, and Annabeth looked at me. She turned and walked away. By the time I found her, she was on Guido, who took off. I groaned and punched a wall. I was expecting to have my hand break, but it plowed right through it like butter. I looked at my fist. Oh, right, I was god. I had unlimited strength now.

I grumbled. But then I had an idea…

I twisted and thought of Camp Half Blood. I closed my eyes, and I felt whooshing of air. And when I opened my eyes, I was there. I looked to the sky, but I couldn't find Annabeth.

She needed some time to cool off. I walked down to the beach, and looked out to the waves, which would be my home soon.

I remembered the look on Annabeth's face when I said I would become a god. She looked like she was going to throw up. But she should know that I did that for a reason…and not a selfish one at that.

I knew that I might become a lonely life, but there were others that would be around, like Tyson and Thalia. And Grover. And the one person who I remembered the most. Calypso. She had kind of been at the back of my mind when I had thought about how the gods were sometimes no better then titans. Poor Calypso was out there, in punishment, because her father was Atlas.

I touched my lips. Annabeth's kiss had left me so confused. It wasn't like this when she had kissed me at Mt. Saint Helens.

But the more I thought about Annabeth and me together, the more I shied away from it.

But I wasn't afraid. I had had enough of people being in danger because of me. I was sick of having to worry constantly because I couldn't protect them. I was so tried of being selfish and keeping them near me, even when they could die.

Annabeth deserved someone who could stay with her and not give of such a strong aura that all the monsters within a 200 mile radius could smell. Annabeth deserved to be with someone who could defend her, someone who was as smart as her…someone who her mother approved of.

I didn't realize I was crying until I couldn't see. The whole day kind of went down on top of me. Luke dying all because the gods made a mistake, loosing Annabeth, and the whole war in general.

I ached. I sat on the sand. I looked out to the ocean, where I would be in a couple of months.

I wanted something to calm me…like Moonlace…

Suddenly, I thought of Calypso again. She was my biggest what if. I wondered if she could help me now. On her home, everything was so soothing…nothing really bothered me. She was so understanding…and she must know what pain was like.

Me being a god, I pictured the beautiful island that was her home. I twisted again, felt a rush of air, and when I opened my eyes, I was on her island. Walking up the edge of the beach, I heard someone gasp.

I turned around, and arms were thrown around my neck in a hug.

_Well, I have had this story on my mind for some time…so here it is. Let me tell you now, there is going to be a lot of heavy emotions in this story. _

_Sorry that the first chapter seemed rushed. So tell me, what do you think? I'll add another chapter ONLY if people like it. And let me tell you now, this is going to be a drama, anguish, and hurt story. Percy is going to be with Calypso for a little while, but he will end up with Annabeth…that is, if I don't change my mind! ;) _

_Your just going to have to read and review to find out! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow, talk about shocked! I checked it, and I had TEN reviews! WOW. Anyway, I think that I will continue it. _

_Anyway, the song for this chapter would have to be Breath by Taylor Swift. I love it, because it's about getting over someone, but also on how we make mistakes, and how they are fixed. Well, things aren't fixed yet in this story...BUT THEY WILL BE!!!! _

_Anyway, don't own anything, this all belongs to RR. _

_************************************************************************_

_Percy's POV_

Calypso had thrown her arms around me, and I had staggered back. I wrapped my arms around her too, smiling. It was nice to have someone welcome me back.

Her caramel hair was still braided over her shoulder, and her eyes were wide with excitement.

"How in the gods name did you get here?" she asked when she pulled back. She was still wearing the same Greek dress with a low neckline trimmed in gold. She was so excited.

"Hey, I'm a god now, no biggie." Calypso smiled again. She took me to her garden, and I closed my eyes and took a big breath. The smell of flowers calmed me. It was a scent that I had dreamed about. The war seemed so far away now that I was in a peaceful place.

She sat me down next to a long row of lavender. She sat in front of my, my hand clasped in hers. It was nice…warm.

"Ok, now tell me everything that happened!"

I told her about the war, about everything. When I got to the part about Luke, I felt my eyes well up. He had given up his life…all because he didn't feel loved. I looked away, trying to hide it. She didn't need to suffer along with me like Annabeth did.

Annabeth.

I felt the tear stream harder down my face. I had hurt her so many times. When was it going to stop?

Calypso reached a hand up, the one that I wasn't holding, and brushed my tears away. I leaned into her hand and closed my eyes. I needed comfort now. And I had no one to go to who didn't remind me of the war. Calypso pulled me close to her and let me cry on her shoulder. She rubbed my back, and whispered soothing words in my ear.

I wished I could have come here when I was in the war breaks, trying to forget everything. I knew that no matter how old the war was, I would always feel like this somewhere in the back of my mind.

I stayed with Calypso the rest of the day. I promised her I would check with Zeus if she could come to Olympus.

I twisted and came out at Camp. When I walked, everyone stared at me. I looked away. There were too many people who were dead. Too many who were missing. Too many who were injured.

I walked to the Big House. I had no idea what to do now. I was no longer a camper, but I wasn't a consular either. I wanted to help, but I didn't know how to.

Thankfully, the answer came to me. One of the Apollo campers came up to me and asked if I could help them heal people. I didn't know how I could do it, but I went up to them and sealed their wounds, but that was all I could do. But I could also heal burns and take out poison. That saved the Apollo kids to help the others with the bigger problems.

I looked up after helping a camper, and saw Annabeth handing out bandages. My heart squeezed in my chest. I ached to hold her. But then I saw how she kept holding out on Luke, not believing me. And I saw how she blew up at me. But mostly, I saw the tears in her eyes when she confronted me after the battle. I had inflicted so much pain…I couldn't protect her.

I couldn't handle this. I ran out of the field hospital, and went straight to the ocean. I dove down, and down, and down. I didn't know where I was going before I ended up at the boat that Bessie was stuck at. It was far enough out of the way that no one would look for me, but close enough I could go anywhere.

I gripped my hair in my hands. I didn't know what to do.

Annabeth's POV

I flew around on Guido for a little while, trying to clear my head. I couldn't get the feel of Percy's lips against mine out of my head. How could he have been so dense? Everyone knew that it was obvious he liked me…

I guess not.

His face when Luke was dead…it was heart breaking. It would be engraved on the inside of my brain forever. The hurt…

His eyes, his beautiful green eyes, were full of tears. There were marks on his cheeks where they had cut tracks through the mud and grime on his face. His thick black hair was everywhere, singed in the back. His skin was dark, but with every hour of battle he went paler. He was fighting all the time. But the scariest part wasn't seeing him fight and not knowing if he was going to lose. The scariest part was the look on his face from when Luke died to when he made his choice. The exhaustion, the sickness…the overall pain…

I never wanted to see him like that…

I loved him.

I had come to that realization when he was making his decision to become a god. I remembered how I had a crush on him, but my feelings were too strong to just be a crush. I knew Percy inside and out. But I never thought of him as power hungry.

When I landed, my emotions were still running in circles.

Oh, how I HATED when someone let me down. Why couldn't _anything ever _be permanent for me?

I walked into the Apollo healing center, and I saw Percy helping heal cuts and wounds and burns. He was getting a lot of thanks and smiles, especially from the girls. I fought back the jealousy.

I turned away. This just tells me everything that Hephaestus told me. You can't trust anything but the things you make with your own hands. That's maybe another reason why I want to be an architect. That's something I make with my own hands.

Suddenly, when I was handing out bandages, I felt Percy's eyes on me. When I looked up, I saw him rushing out of the arena. I caught a glimpse of his face, and the tightness of his shoulders and arms told me that he was upset. His eyes were so full of pain.

When I could, I went to the beach. I saw footprints go straight into the ocean, and I knew that Percy went down there. Not knowing what I was doing, I sat down and waited for him to come out. It was something that I would have done before.

But I underestimated my strength. I think that I conked out an hour later.

I had a dream that I was up on Olympus. I was in a room with my mother and Poseidon. That right there should have been a red flag.

"I don't care Poseidon, just keep your son in check! You know what he's done to my daughter!" Her eyes, my eyes, flashed dangerously, the same way mine did.

Poseidon glared right back at her. "My son did nothing! And I thought you didn't want to see him with your daughter!"

Wrong thing to say. Athena got all right up in his face, and that shocked him. And I'm sure what she said shocked him even more.

"I didn't! But then I saw what it did to my daughter, I knew that he belonged with her! I know the reasons why he did it. But I want you to talk some sense into him! If anyone deserves my daughter, your son does. He earned one trait of yours. Loving someone so much that he's willing to let them go to be happier. As wise as that is, he must think of himself first too."

And then she turned and walked away. Poseidon looked in my direction for the longest time. And then he twisted and disappeared, leaving the lingering scent of a sea breeze.

When I opened my eyes, I was half groggy. I could hear the waves, and I still smelled the sea, only it was closer to me then I realized. I looked around slightly, and I saw Percy holding me in his arms, bridal style. I was too tired. But I curled up to him. Some part of my brain told me that it wasn't going to be like this anymore with him.

He took me somewhere and it was warm. He lay me somewhere soft. I gripped at his arm, mouthing "Stay." but he pulled away.

He put his hand on my forehead, and a peaceful beach scene filled my mind. I was so comfortable, I began to fall asleep. The last thing I remember before I went under was his hand on my cheek, and whispered words…

"I'm sorry."

Percy's POV

I sighed and swam up to the surface. I knew what I had to do. And it might be the wrong thing, but I was too selfish.

But I received the shock of my life when I saw Annabeth passed out on the beach. She must have been waiting for me.

I walked up to her, and I saw the exhaustion and the innocence to her face. And then my decision shook and crumbled at my feet. She deserved so much more. She didn't need to be like this all her life, constantly thrown into fights.

I scoped her up. She stared at me, her beautiful grey eyes unfocused, so I'm not sure she really saw me. I brought her to my cabin, and lay her down on my bunk. She gripped at my arm and whispered, "Stay."

My resolve shook. I couldn't do this…

But then I thought about how much she needed someone to stay with her, how much she needed someone to be her rock. I wanted so badly to be that rock. I wanted to be with her forever. But I would constantly be fighting, and she would want to fight too…meaning she will never have a stable life.

I transferred a soothing sight into her brain, and she relaxed. I put my hand on her cheek…

"I'm sorry."

And then before anything else could make me think it through again, I walked out of my cabin and shut the door. I walked into the ocean, and swam away without looking back.

_Well…there you go. _

_I and drop dead exhausted right now. I hope you like this chapter, and sorry if it's crappy or a little repetitive. It's going to get better, I promise. But I want to know something. _

_Do you want a little Calypso/Percy romance, or do you just want them to be crying shoulders for each other? _

_Either way, Percy and Annabeth are going to be together. Luke will be reborn, and the Hunters are going to get involved! And maybe Percy get's a little brother or sister! But from who? Poseidon…or his mom? _

_Ok, enough, enough. I'm on babysitting duty tomorrow, and I need to get some sleep. Tell me what you think! And remember, your reviews shape the story that you want me to write! Win, win situation! _

_NOW REVIEW!…please? _


	3. Chapter 3

_HEY ALL! Anyway, I had no idea what a Beta reader is, but I know I need help, and it would be nice if I had one person who tallies everything up for me so I can concentrate on writing. So, does anyone want to be my Beta? _

_This person will need to check all my stories after they are published, and will tell me what the majority of answers to my questions that I always ask about my stories. So, I will pick one who seems the most dedicated, and then I will tell you all who it is! _

_Now, __**please**__ don't get offended if it isn't you. Your reviewers mean the world to me…and I need different Beta's for my other stories. So if you don't get picked for this story, PM me about any of my other stories. _

_Now, enough of my blabbering! On with this story! _

_(Do I look like RR to you? Heck no! Do not own anything!)_

_************************************************************************_

_Annabeth's POV_

I took out my plans and laid them on the table. My hair was falling into my face, so I twisted it into a knot and stuck one of my pencils through it to hold it up.

I was on Olympus, putting the finishing touches onto one of the temples, this one to Athena. I was making temples for all the gods, knowing that Percy and Luke wanted to have all the gods recognized.

The temples were coming along good, and then I'm going to make a main square and statues. This was going to take a while, but I wanted it to be perfect. I didn't want to let my parents down. I knew that the hardest temple to do was going to be Percy's. He said he didn't want one, but out of respect, he will have one.

I had done Zeus' temple…

It was a big spacious, white marble temple with lightning bolts crossing, and an eagle in the front. There was a fire burning in the center…Greek Fire. It represented Olympus' fire, and how sometimes something can keep burning no matter what.

Hades' temple was black with gold trim. The lighting was Greek fire again, and there were pictures of painful deaths (I didn't really like that part), and skulls (Hades brought them…I don't want to know where they came from) were molded into the front.

Poseidon's temple was made out of the same while marble, but the floor was modeled to look like the sea floor. All along the sides were the rarest sea shells, and there was a trident picture near the front.

I was working on Athena's next. I didn't really know what to do, but I was sketching the outline anyway. I wanted an owl on an olive tree to be the main thing. I was thinking about white marble, but the inside trimmed with gray lining. And an inscription in Greek saying: Looking is the nature of wisdom.

When I was done, I showed it to the builders. It would take them a couple of days to finish, so I could take today off.

I rolled up the scroll and walked out of the working area. There was a place that I liked to go to think.

There was a small cave that overlooked New York City. From there I could still hear everything. It was soothing there.

I was walking up there when I saw Percy leading a beautiful young girl, about his age, to the building sight. She must be a minor god. He was laughing at something that said, and he put an arm around her shoulders, and pulled her over to his dad's temple.

I felt like my blood was boiling. But the look of happiness on his face was enough to tell me that it was worth it for him.

I turned a ran to my cave. When I got there, I collapsed on the floor, and for the first time in a long while, I cried.

Percy's POV

I ran out of the conference hall, and I had to smile despite all that was going on around me. Calypso had been awesome to me these past couple of days. She had been there to hug me when it all became too much. A lot of the time when I appeared at her island, I was crying.

My dad and I had gotten closer, like having hour long conversations now then 3 or 4 minutes. He was still working on his palace, and like me, he liked to do it himself then with others.

He must have known where I was going. He and Zeus had called me into the throne room and told me that I could take Calypso off the island as much as I wanted. And if things went well, then she could move to Olympus, in a new town that Annabeth was building.

When I told her, she thought that I was joking. But when I took her hand and brought her to the water, she was shocked. She could leave and come back. She and I teleported back to Olympus. She was so shocked of everything. When I told her about Zeus and my dad, she wanted to see the temples. So I took her there. I had wrapped my arm around her shoulders and we both ran.

She ran her hand over the shells in the wall. I had to hand it to Annabeth, she did a really good job. Calypso walked back over to me, and took my hand. It was nice.

She was like my pillar of strength now.

I let her rest my head on my shoulder.

"Thank you." I said. "Thank you for keeping me sane all these days. Thank you for being there."

She smiled. And then she said, "And thank you for setting me free."

We stood there in the temple, best of friends, knowing that this is how life should be. Too bad it wasn't like this all the time.

Annabeth's POV

I sat in the cave, crying. I took my Ipod out of my pocket, and stuck the earphones in my ears. Apollo had given it to me, and had all my favorite songs in it. It was charmed so whichever new song I liked, it would show up.

I put on What Hurt's the Most. Right now, any pain but my own would help. There were two versions, but I put on the Rascal Flatt's version.

_I can take the rain on this empty house, _

_That don't bother me. _

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out, _

_I'm not afraid to cry, _

_Every once in a while_

_Even though going on with you gone_

_Still upsets me._

Check. Percy left days ago, and I was still in pain. The tears just kept coming and coming.

_What hurts the most, _

_Was being so close, _

_And watchin you walk away ._

_And never knowing, _

_What could have been, _

_And not seeing that loving you, _

_Is what I was trying to do. _

Gods, did they write this song for me? Percy walked away from me, not knowing that I loved him. It's kind of hard not to love someone who has saved your life many times over and has been with you throughout everything. I was SO close to having him. And now he's with that girl.

_It's hard to deal with this pain of losing you, _

_But I'm doing it._

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone, _

_Still harder getting up, _

_Getting dressed, _

_Living with this regret, _

_But I know that if I could do it over, _

_I would trade, give away, all the words that I saved in my heart, _

_That I left unspoken…_

Ok, now this was just getting freaky. I haven't really been all that good about Percy leaving. It's always a fight with myself to do anything…except map out the temples…that's my only escape now. I do regret not saying anything to him…and I would trade anything to tell him that and have him love me back.

But my mom had taught me something. When everything seems lost, you have to be wise, and try to move in the right direction.

I couldn't keep wallowing that no one seems to stay with me. I had to move on. I had to accept the fact that the Fates didn't want anyone to stay with me. I had to go on with my life, and make the rest of it.

But first, I had to do something. This would be a one time things. Just one little cut. Just one. Just to clear my mind. Just one.

And I drew the ragged rock across my wrist. And that pain soothed all the other pain that was running through my head.

This kind of pain had an easy solution. It came with a long piece of cloth from my bandana, tied around it, and the hurt stopped. If only life was like that.

_Wow…I think I have lost it…_

_And let me tell you, all the drama is going to explode sometime…why not make it more intresting? _

_Anyway, PAY ATTENTION TO ALL MY AUTHOR NOTES! _

_I would like to thank for helping me…_

_And the songs that were running through my head for this chapter were:_

_For Annabeth: What Hurts the Most by Rascal Flatts_

_(Good song.)_

_And there are others that I listened to that helped me get into the depressed mood. _

_Addictied: Kelly Clarkson (Nice song for when you keep going back to a person who hurts you, and you know you shouldn't. But you can't help it.)_

_The Driveway: Miley Cyrus_

_Anyway, keep it coming! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!! I love you guys! When I become a best selling author (I wish) I will mention all of you for being such great reviewers! And remember, I'm looking for an assistant/Beta for my story! And a different one for the others. Send me a PM if your interested, and I will send you a PM of what I would like you to do! Thanks!!!! _

_Now if you don't want Kronos to come after you with his scythe, REVIEW!!!!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Ok, so I had someone say that Annabeth wasn't wise when she was cutting herself. _

_What it really is, she's in so much pain from Percy leaving, from remembering how everyone she ever loved left her, that she cut herself to get away from the pain. Sometimes people can't live with it. And I'm going to tell you a little secret. Annabeth is going to have a face off with Percy soon. _

_Well, I didn't get any PM's, so I'm guessing that no one wants to be my assistant? Please?_

_Oh, forgot to say, don't own anything. _

_************************************************************************_

**Percy's POV**

When Calypso went back to her home, I went to my mom's apartment. She had told me that she has some news for me.

I walked into the apartment that she shared with Paul, and she enveloped me in a hug.

"Oh, Percy! You haven't changed at all! Well, you never will, so oh well!"

This was the first red flag. My mother tended to prattle on when she was nervous. And the second red flag was that she was wringing her hands. I took her to the couch and sat her down. She looked tired, but happy…

"Mom, just come out with it…what's wrong?"

She looked at me, and then at Paul. He took the hint and walked out of the room. Mom took my hand.

"Sweetie, your going to have a little brother or sister."

Shock jolted through my mind, followed by the happiness. It would be nice to have a little brother or sister, and in a way I was glad that he or she wasn't going to grow up running away from monsters like I did.

"Wow…that's great Mom!" I said. I gave her a hug, and she sighed.

"Well, Paul and I are thinking of names, and I want to tell you the name I picked for the baby.

For the girl we're thinking of Cassandra May, and for the boy we're thinking of Luke Neptune."

I felt my eyes well up with tears. She knew about Luke and how much I wished I could have done something. She brushed her hand through my hair again, and I found comfort that some things may never change.

**Annabeth's POV**

I sat in the cave the day after I cut myself, listening to my IPod again. I wasn't paying attention to the song. I was looking at the picture in my hands.

Thalia took it of me and Percy the last summer. It was my coming at him, soaking wet, glaring at him while he was laughing hysterically. He had pushed me into the Canoe lake. It was a good memory. Thalia had to tear us apart from fighting. But she nearly killed Percy herself when he got her wet. The only reason he escaped was by diving into the lake.

I missed those days.

The pain was so overwhelming…I grasped at my chest, trying to sooth the ache.

I curled up into a ball, trying to shake it off. One of my rules for life was to go on and try to forget.

"Annabeth?" someone whispered. I looked up at saw Thalia. I sobbed harder. She sat down next to me and put an arm around my shoulders, drawing me close.

"Why did he have to go Thalia? Why?" I sobbed into her shoulder.

She didn't say anything. What was there to say?

**Percy's POV**

I spent the rest of the day at my mom's apartment. I would still be going to school at Goode, but I would be living at Camp Half Blood. I wouldn't be living on Olympus until it was fixed.

I decided to go and tell Annabeth about my mom being pregnant. She and I had had two minute conversations, but there was always something there, that little wedge that kept us apart.

When I arrived at Olympus, I came face to face with a VERY angry Thalia. Her eyes were a little bloodshot, so I knew that she had been crying.

"Do you have ANY idea what you've done?" she screamed at me. I stepped back, and then looked her right in the eye, and she flinched. "What the heck are you talking about Thalia?" I asked.

"ANNABETH!" she shouted. I flinched. She must be hurting right now.

She pointed to the side of the mountain, a side that I hadn't visited.

"I went looking for Annabeth, and I found her in a cave out there. She was _sobbing _when I came in. I tried to comfort her, but she was crying even harder then she did when Luke died."

I had to hold back the scream I wanted to scream. She had cried so hard when Luke died.

"The worst part though Percy, was that she said, 'Why'd he have to go Thalia? Why?'

And don't try to pass it off on Luke, because she knows that he had to die to save Olympus. She's talking about you Percy."

I felt my eyes well up with tears. I shook it off, and looked Thalia in the eye again. Her eyes softened, and I didn't want to know what my face looked like.

"I did what I could Thalia. I did it to make her safe."

And I turned and walked away.

**Thalia's POV**

I stared after Percy. His green eyes said so much more then I would have thought. I thought that he had been selfish when he decided to become a god, even though Percy didn't strike me as the kind of person who would be selfish.

I knew that he loved Annabeth. He never wanted to hurt her. But those words, he did this for her.

I shook my head. They had to work this out by themselves.

**Percy's POV**

How dare she think that I took off on Annabeth? How dare she think that I did this on purpose?

I slammed my fist into the ground. It left a crater 3 feet deep.

I sank to my knees near a fountain. I looked into the water. But then I felt someone behind me.

"Percy Jackson." I turned and looked up at Athena. She looked down at me, in pity I think. But I knew that she didn't like me, so I didn't think that way.

"Yes?" I asked. I wasn't in the mood to talk to her right now, and even though I was god, I had to show her some respect.

"Why did you leave my daughter?"

Well, at least she didn't beat around the bush. I grimaced. This was not a topic that I wanted to discus, especially after my talk with Thalia. It seems like everyone was out today to make my day more complicated…except my mom.

"I had to." I said. She sat down on the fountain. I has to resist the urge to have the water come up and grab her.

"And those reasons are?"

I sighed. I guess the sooner I got this out, the sooner I could leave and have everyone leave me alone for a while.

"You said it yourself, she deserves someone better, someone who doesn't give off an aura of magnificent power! She deserves to have a normal family, and not be in danger by monsters. She can do so much better then me. She's too special."

I was on a roll now. All that I wanted to scream came rolling out of my now.

"Do you know what it was like, knowing that all the time I was with her, she was around things that were causing her pain? I love her! But she needs someone who soothes the pain, not make it worse."

She looked at me, shock in her eyes, but her face smooth and unreadable. The air seemed to fade from me, and I fell to the floor. I couldn't take it anymore. I twisted, and found myself in my mom's apartment.

She was sitting at the table with her laptop, but when she saw me, she ran to my side.

"Percy, what happened? Is it your father or Annabeth…?"

I went to my knees, sobbing. She kneeled down next to me, hugging me.

"I lost her mom…she's moved on…she doesn't need me anymore…she doesn't deserve someone like me…she deserves someone better…"

Mom didn't say anything. What was there to say?

**Poseidon's POV**

I watched my son crying into his mom's arms. All because of a girl that he loved.

I sympathized with him. I loved his mother, as in real love. But she wanted Paul. And he deserved her. I would never admit it, but I was jealous that she was going to have a child with him.

But I wasn't lying when I told Percy that he was my favorite son. He was. And it hurt me to see him like this.

I waved my hand through the Iris message. It was time to call in someone who would help this situation.

A new message came to me, and when I saw who it was, I smiled.

"Athena, just the person I wanted to see. We need to do something, now."

_THERE IT IS!!!! This is the chapter, and I hope that you review! I might not be able to update cause I'm going to another state soon, but I will get the next chapter up as soon as possible! And sorry for all the POV's. Now, review! _


	5. Chapter 5

_I feel really horrible....I have all these nice reviewers and I can't even update...what's wrong with me?_

_The song for the chapter: Too Little, Too Late by Jojo. Listen to it when your reading the first part, I think it goes pretty well. _

_Do not own anything, so why do you ask?_

_*****************************************************************************************************_

**Annabeth's POV**

The rain was falling down around me, making my hair flatten to my face. I could feel the coolness of it, and I closed my eyes, tilting my face up to the sky.

I wished that I could wrap around my head that he was gone...that he was with another girl. I couldn't. We had always had an unspoken promise that no matter what, we would always be there for each other. Always.

Now I was the one who was left behind, yet again.

I sank down to my knees, and looked down at the wet sand. I was at the beach at Camp Half-Blood, and the waves were crashing a few feet away from me.

_He'll be back...he promised...he'll be back..._

My mind kept trying to tell me that he would be back. But I couldn't even kid myself.

He wasn't coming back.

**Poseidon's POV**

Percy was standing in front of me, looking at the deed in his hands, but I could tell he wasn't really seeing it. He shook his head and then went back to reading. Soon, he nodded his head and signed it. The dolphins all around us made their sonar noise, since the deed was a higher pay for them.

When the meeting was over, I stopped Percy before he could leave.

The change in my son was scary. The brooding expression on his face, same as mine, made him look haggard. His hair and green eyes, also mine, were dull.

Athena's plan better work.

"Percy, there's going to be a ball on Olympus...all gods and goddess need to go."

Percy nodded, and then turned and swam away.

I walked into my quarters, where Amphrite was. She looked at me questionably, and then asked me, her tone soft, "How's Perseus?"

I knew that she loved Percy, just a little jealous that he wasn't her son.

"Pinning after Annabeth. I need to settle some things with Athena, and maybe he will feel better."

She nodded, and I walked into the other room. I Iris-Messaged her, and she said she was working on Annabeth. She told me to get Percy into the courtyard, and everything would go from there.

I felt like there was something I was missing. But then again, it was Athena. She always had a plan, even though it didn't work out the way you thought it would.

**Annabeth's POV**

Mom had just finished telling me that I was needed at the ball tomorrow night. I really didn't want to go, but I had to.

Thalia had to go to, and she and I were going dress hunting right now, armed with the money that Athena gave to us.

Thalia handed me a silver dress, with a big bow at the wrist. So I handed her one that was blue and had a thin black bow on it.

She took one look at it and said, "Annabeth, this is something I would wear to prom!"

I had to laugh.

"Thalia, you have that glow around you! And all the guys will be drooling over you!"

She raised her eyebrows at me.

"Need I remind you that I am not longer allowed to like boys?"

I nodded. We tried on the dresses, and then booked the heck out of there!

Thalia took one of the bags from me when we got back to Olympus, and hiked up my long sleeved shirt a little bit. I yanked it back down, but she had already seen the cut marks on my wrists.

The shopping bags dropped to the floor, and Thalia's eye widened.

She calmly picked up the bags, and dragged me into her guest room. She locked the door, and spun around to face me.

The thing with Thalia though, she didn't yell when she was really, _really, _angry. She whispered, not like when she lost it. She would yell, but when she whispered, you know that you are in for it.

Thalia's eyes were narrowed, and I could tell that she was ready to start.

"Why in the name of the gods did you slit your wrist?"

I gulped and looked away. But she wasn't waiting for an answer.

"Do you have _any _idea what you would have done to anyone? Do you _want_ to die? Do you _want _to kill everyone who loves you like that?"

I couldn't say anything. She was on a roll.

"Did you think of Luke? Did you think of _me? _You mother, father, brothers?"

And then she delivered the killer.

_"Did you think of Percy?!?!"_

And then I snapped.

"Tal, I love all of those people to death! But in case you have your info wrong, _everyone _I ever loved left me! Luke, Percy, even _you_!"

Thalia jumped back, and her eyes were filled with tears now. But now I couldn't stop.

"I had to Thalia...the pain was too much for anyone to hold, even you," I stabbed my figure in her, "Who acts as Ms. Tough Guy all the time. Well you know what Thalia, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

I spun around, unlocked the door, grabbed my stuff, and walked out the door. When I got into my mother's temple, I dropped all my stuff, and collapsed against the wall.

I had managed to get my point across.

But I had also hurt someone.

I buried my head in my hands. I was a monster.

**Percy's POV**

I changed into the alfit I had to wear to the ball. I really didn't want to go. But I had to.

When I walked in there, I saw Thalia sitting in the corner, drinking nectar. She was in a pretty blue dress, but she looked sad. I couldn't deal with anyone else's pain right now.

I looked around and saw Annabeth, and the glass that I was holding in my hand fell to the ground and shattered.

She was beautiful. Her hair was falling all around her face, and her dress only accented her eyes. But then I looked her up and down, and saw what I knew would kill me.

She was thin, and there were huge bags under her eyes.

And then when she lifted a hand to brush away her hair, I saw the cut, right across her wrist.

She was suicidal.

I started shaking. Everyone stopped to look at me. I could feel it, the snap that was buried so deep inside me since the last battle. Annabeth was looking at me scared, and then she turned and ran away.

I got myself in control and ran after her.

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy was loosing control. He was going to shift into his godlike form. I turned and ran.

I came to the fountain, and collapsed to my knees.

"Annabeth..."

I froze. He was here. He followed me.

"Percy..."

I turned and looked up into his face. He looked so mixed up, so confused.

I couldn't move.

Percy walked closer to me, and then lifted up my wrist. I couldn't yank it back even if I tried.

"What did you do to yourself...._WHY?"_

I defiantly stuck out my chin.

"This is the last bloody time I tell anyone this. I did it because I needed an escape from the pain! Percy, I lost everything! You were the one thing that meant the most to me, and you just picked up and walked away to become a god! And then you didn't contact me, you left me in your cabin! Do you know how many nights that I cried because you left me?"

I stopped, because Percy's eyes got that look in them, the one that always frightened me a little.

"You think I left you?"

I turned away. His eyes were too intense.

"I never left Annabeth. I became a god because I wanted to protect the people that I loved! How do you think I felt when I saw you get hurt? How do you think that I felt when you were there because of me?"

He walked closer to me, so close I could smell the sea on him. He grabbed my shoulders, and forced me to look at him.

"Annabeth, I left because _I love you!"_

The air around us was still, thick.

I couldn't hold his words to me. So I did something impulsive.

I kissed him.

His lips were so soft against mine, and he held me so tenderly, the way that I always dreamed of being held. His hair was so soft in my hands. His chest was so strong and muscular through his shirt.

When we pulled back, I whispered, "I believe you. But don't leave again."

And he laughed and kissed me again.

**Poseidon's POV  
**

I looked out into the courtyard, seeing my son twined around Athena's daughter. I turned to Athena, and said, in shock, "Your plan worked."

She smiled smugly. And then she turned around and walked back to the dance floor.

I was going to follow her when I got a message in my hand. I read it. It wasn't good news. I looked out to Percy, and walked out to him. I needed him.

We were going to have another battle on our hands soon.

_Ok, I know! I am so mean!_

_Well, at least I got Percy and Annabeth together! Anyway, next chapter you will find out who is going to battle who, and there is going to be another new character! YIPPEE! _

_AND A HUGE THANKS TO MY BETA! YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!!! _

_Please review, and remember, I have school so the next chapter might not come out for some time! But I will get it out soon!_

_I LOVE YOU ALL! _

_REVIEW NOW! _

_PLEASE!!!!!!  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_I am shocked on how much you people like my story! Anyway, I really, really, really love you guys. Now, I'm going to continue with this chapter, since it's still the weekend and I couldn't go to church today and I'm home alone! Which means that I can write without anyone coming in and irritating me! YAY!_

_Do not own anything! _

_Song: Dirty Little Secret - All American Rejects_

_2nd Song: Numb - Linkin Park_

_They might not go with the story at all, but they are what I listen to when I write! _

_***************************************************************_

**Percy's POV**

I pulled away from Annabeth just before my Dad came out to the courtyard.

"Percy, we need to get back to the sea...now."

I kept one of my arms around Annabeth, and turned to look at him. His face a grim, and I didn't want to know why.

"Oceanus is raging war on us once again. He wants to rule. We need to be back soon. Go to my palace as soon as you can."

Then he twisted and dissapeared .

Great. I was going to war again. Annabeth clutched at my arm, and when I turned to her, her gray eyes were begging.

"Please tell me that your not going to leave again..."

I gulped. I had just got her back. I didn't want to loose her again. But when I became a god, I made a promise to do my duty.

"Annabeth, I promise you on the River Styx that I will come back. I'm only going to war."

Annabeth's eyes flamed.

"NO! Please Percy, don't go!"

I gripped her arms in my hands, making sure that she was looking at me. Annabeth had never admitted that she was vulnerable and needed help. I just knew her well enough to know when she needed it.

"I promise you Annabeth, I'm coming right back."

She looked up at me, her eyes full of tears. But she pulled me down to her and kissed me one last time. I smiled sadly and touched her face for a brief moment, and then I twisted to the underwater palace.

**Annabeth's POV**

It's been a day since Percy left. And I was working on the temples.

I missed Percy so much.

I sketched the outline to Apollo's temple, when I heard the clip clop of hooves behind me.

When I turned, I saw Grover walking to me with a little boy, no more then 2 years old, holding his hand. His eyes were a warm brown, along with his hair, which a shiny black, like Percy's hair. His pudgy, dimpled hand wrapped around Grover's tightly, and his wide eyes were going everywhere.

When Grover saw me, he waved me over with a smile.

"New half-blood?" I asked. Grover nodded.

I went down on my knees. "Hi buddy! What's your name?"

The little boy looked at me and then whispered, "Mitchell."

I reached out and stroked his hair. He giggled.

I stood up and whispered to Grover, "Any idea who's his parent?"

Grover whispered back, "I just rescued him from an orphanage. I claimed to be his brother. His name it Mitchell Monroe, and his dad just died. So he must have a female god as his mother."

I nodded. We brought him to where a couple of gods including my mother, Zeus, Demeter, and Hestia were. They were talking about Percy and his father, but they stopped when we walked in.

"Hello, I came across this Half-Blood, and I was wondering if he belonged to any of you."

The little boy was half hidden by Grover, and all the gods and goddesses looked at him. And then Demeter stepped forward. She reached her hands out for the little boy and he went to her without complaint.

"He's mine. Mitchell, right?"

The little boy smiled and shook his head. Demeter smiled.

Athena looked at me. "Annabeth, honey, do you mind watching Mitchell while the rest of the gods go an help Poseidon?"

Anything that helped Percy I was fine with. I nodded, and Demeter put Mitchell in my arms. He giggled and played with my hair. He was really the sweetest thing. Grover smiled.

He and I walked out when the gods left. I ran the hand that wasn't holding Mitchell through my hair. I needed a day off.

Grover looked at me for a minute, and then he took my hand and lead me to a taxi.

"You and I are going to spend some friend time together and you are not going to complain!"

I laughed. Mitchell sat in my lap, looking at us.

When we got to camp, the first people to claim up were the Hermes' cabin.

Conner and Travis played with Mitchell, and then said loud enough for everyone to hear, "Wow, you and Percy must have been together longer then we thought! And I thought you were going to name you kid after us!"

I played along with the joke.

"Like I'd ever name my kid after you guys."

Mitchell was cooed over by everyone, and when word got out to Demeter's kids that they had a new brother, they all came to coo over him some more!

"Aw, aren't you the cutest thing ever! I'm your sister, Katie! Can you say Katie?" Katie Gardener was holding Mitchell now, and he absolutely, totally adored.

"Katie!" He yelled. Katie laughed and kissed his forehead.

I paused in front of them, and asked, "Do you mind watching him for a little while?" Katie shook her head and when right back to Mitchell.

I laughed. Grover told me to meet him and Juniper on the beach. They said they wanted to talk to me.

When I reached the beach, Grover and Juniper were there, waiting for me.

"Hey guys." I said. I sat down next to them. Juniper looked the same as always, and she smiled at me and gave me a hug.

I looked out to the ocean. It looked calm and peaceful, but I knew that way deep down there, there was a war going on.

Grover put a hand on my shoulder. "He's going to be OK Annabeth. He's a god."

I laughed. When I looked at them, they shared sly looks. I knew something was going on.

"OK, out with it. What's going on?"

Juniper reached behind her and pulled out two envelopes. I opened the first one, and it read, boldly, **WILL YOU BE MY MAID OF HONOR?**

I let out a sequel and tackled them both to the floor. They laughed, and I said, "YES!"

"How did he ask you?"

Grover blushed, and Juniper shoved him. She showed me the ring, which was carved out of bark and had a small diamond in the middle. Of course Grover would go sentential.

"He asked me when we were on the beach, on the sunset. It was the most romantic thing ever!"

I laughed and picked up the second envelope.

And when I read it I nearly had a heart attack of joy!

**WILL YOU BE THE GODMOTHER?**

I looked at them, and my eyes felt like they were glued open.

"Your, your pregnant?!?!?!"

Juniper nodded, and I shrieked.

"DOUBLE YES! Oh my god, when are you due?"

Grover looked so embarrassed it was funny.

"Well, our pregnancies last 3 months less, and I'm 2 months along. So in about 4 months!"

I laughed.

For the first time since the last battle, I felt like everything was going to be alright.

***********************************************************

_So, what do you think about Mitchell and Juniper being preggers? _

_I needed a break from all the depressing stuff, so WHAT DO YOU THINK?_

_I will try to get the next chapter out soon! _

_LOVE YOU GUYS!!!! Please review!  
_


	7. Chapter 7

_Doubly shocked now! I didn't know how much you guys loved the last chapter! _

_And as one of you guessed right, this chapter might be horribly depressing. But, tell me what you think anyway! _

_Do not own anything, so don't even go there!_

_Song: Thanks For The Memories - Fall Out Boy_

_I know, it doesn't make sense, but I'm listening to it anyway!_

_***********************************************************_

**Percy's POV**

The place was a madhouse.

I had gone to my godly form (and it was so freaking cool!!!) and even then, I was having a slight trouble getting through the never ending battle.

Some of the other gods had come to help us, and it helped a little. But Oceanus is desperate. He was fighting with all he had.

Triton came right in front of me and screamed, "Percy, watch your back!" I turned just in time to see a sea serpent trying to take a chunk out of my leg. Even as an immortal, that's gotta hurt.

"Thanks dude!" I yelled. I turned around and saw the rest of the battle.

My dad was fighting with Oceanus himself, and his wife, my step-mother, was fighting the serpent. Demeter was making the seaweed strangle the huge eels that were fighting us, and Athena was to my right, battling three serpents at once.

I turned and saw one heading right for her, where she couldn't see it. I sent a tide of water to blast it out of the way. and then charged back into the battle. Only then did I see the thing that made my heart stop.

There were thousands of dracena's all heading to Camp Half-Blood.

I twisted to the shore. I saw the huge waves about 3 miles from the shore of the camp. I didn't know how we could have backed up that far. But I had to warn everyone to get ready, or evacuate the camp.

When I got close enough to the cabins, I saw Thalia and Annabeth, trapped in a heated discussion. I ran to them, panting.

"Percy, what's going on?"

Thalia looked at me and then out to the water, which was foaming even more now. We were running out of time.

"We need to get ready to fight, and quickly!" Annabeth paled, and we all ran. Everyone was eating lunch now, so when we came in, everyone stood up, waiting for orders.

"Grab your weapons and get ready to fight! Their coming in from the beach! Anyone under the age of 10 go to Poseidon's cabin! NOW!"

Everyone bolted. It was strange having them listen to me. Thalia clapped me on the shoulder and then bolted in the general direction of the beach. I turned to Annabeth and grabbed her arm.

"Will you please consider going with all the younger kids to Olympus?"

Annabeth glared at me, and I backed off with my hands up in the air. I never thought that she would run away from a fight.

I looked back at her.

"At least promise me that you'll be careful?"

Annabeth nodded, leaned up and kissed me, and then ran for the beach.

I turned and went to my old cabin. I wasn't about to let little kids fight.

**Annabeth's POV**

I was fighting with Thalia when Percy came stumbling in, his jeans and t-shirt ripped.

When he told us about the fight, I panicked. This couldn't be happening.

After he told the orders, he turned to me, his eyes desperate, though he tried to hide it. I could see right through his mask. I knew him too well.

"Will you please consider going with all the younger kids to Olympus?"

I glared at him. There was no way that I was going to miss out on a fight. He smiled.

I promised him I would be safe, gave him one last kiss, and then headed to the fight.

Percy wasn't wrong. In less than three minutes, I was fighting. I didn't know when the monsters were going to stop coming. I slashed, and they evaporated, but there were like three more to take that ones place.

A flash of brown caught my eye, and I looked, panicked.

Mitchell was in the middle of the fight.

I dashed to him, and got him in a flying tackle.

"Anna!" He squealed in delight at seeing me, not having any idea the danger that he was in.

"Shh!" I said. I picked him up and dashed for Percy's old cabin. I hoped that it would be a safe place to stash Mitchell until the fight was over. Or I could just stay there with him. I promised my mother that I would look after him.

When I got there, there wasn't anyone left. I cursed under my breath. I had to stay here and watch him then. I set Mitchell down and he toddled over to the fountain. It must have been fixed since Percy broke it.

I heard knocking on the door, and thought it was Percy. Stupidly, I opened it. And Oceanus was standing in the doorway, the stupid serpent that he loved twined around his neck.

"Annabeth Chase....how nice it is to finally meet you."

I mentally slapped myself for opening the door. I saw Mitchell look up in fear. He knew who was good and who was bad. I snatched him up in my arms, and backed into the corner.

Oceanus followed me.

"What do you want?" I asked. I took my dagger in the hand that wasn't holding Mitchell. Oceanus looked me up and down and smirked. I quivered, and tried not to let him see.

"I can see things Annabeth. I see how the new sea god, Perseus Jackson, looks at you. All I need is for him to come for me, and I will win back my ocean. I don't want to take Olympus...I'm going to start small. I'm going to take back my domain."

_CRAP! There is no way out of this. I need to get Mitchell out first, if anything. _

I looked him directly in the eye, trying my hardest not to flinch.

"I'll come quietly. Only if you call of the battle here, and let everyone go free, even if their dead."

Oceanus smiled evilly. Now is the time when I wish that I was facing Kronos in Luke's body then this guy. But it was for Percy.

"Of course. Now, I will give you 3 minutes to get that godling somewhere else."

He turned and went out the door. I turned around, and found a pad of paper and a pen. I scrawled out a note, and handed it to Mitchell.

"Sweetie, give this to Katie! You know who Katie is, right?"

Mitchell nodded, and took the note from me. I kissed his forehead, and then sprinted out the door. I had to get out of here right now, so that the battle would end.

**Percy's POV**

Katie handed me a note. I was in panic mode, trying to find Annabeth. All the campers were accounted for after the attack, except for her.

Katie's eyes were red rimmed, and the baby in her arms seemed sad too. I opened the note, and just about had a heart attack.

It was from Annabeth.

_Percy, read this note, and then DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID! _

_Oceanus wants me, cause he knows about you and me. Please, I am begging you here, don't do anything that he wants! I can take care of myself. I don't care if he kills me. _

_Please Percy, I don't want you and your father to loose control of the ocean just because you want to rescue me. _

_I love you. Take care of everyone for me. _

_Annabeth_

I let out the loudest yell ever and let out energy through my hands, creating a crater where I was standing. Katie looked scared, and the little boy walked up to me and said, plainly,

"Anna was taken by green man."

And that basically summed up my sucky day.

_WELL! Another chapter done and over with! _

_Tell me what you think! Like I said, this was drop dead depressing to me. _

_REVIEW and then I will add another chapter!  
_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey! I am currently typing this story on my teachers computer! I know, weird, but he's one of my fav teachers, so he doesn't mind. Anyway, I am so happy that you all loved this story. _

_Song 4 the chapter: Kids by MGMT _

_Such a good song! It gets stuck in your head for a while, so whatever! _

_Do not own anything. Now go away. _

_*******************************************************************************_

Annabeth's POV

Oceanus was keeping me in a room.

It was nice, and I had my own bathroom. But I was locked in, and there was no sunlight. No people. _No books!_

I spent most of my time pacing around. Trying to think of a way out. But there was no way I could keep it up. I was tierd. But I didn't want to fall asleep, because I knew that something might come into the room. I was scared.

I wished that Percy or someone was here with me. I didn't want to go through this alone.

But at least I saved the camp.

I had to keep thinking of the positives. But the severity of the situation kept coming down on me.

I curled in a ball in the corner. I was scared.

I put my head in my knees, and tried to clear my head.

Percy would be livid when he found out what I did. He might not even listen to my note. He might just come barging in without listening to a word that I wrote. But he couldn't put his territory in danger.

It was nice to know that he cared about me so much. But it wouldn't help him anyway.

I sighed. I had to accept the fact that once Oceanus decided that I was useless, I would be killed.

Somehow, it didn't seem like such a bad thing if Percy was going to live.

**Percy's POV**

Once Katie left with the little boy, I began to pace.

Annabeth was taken by Oceanus. Just thinking about made my blood boil. Everyone was avoiding me, because they were afraid that I was going to shift into my godly form and vaporize all of them.

I needed to get her back. My life would be miserable without her. I was so depressed right now. I wanted her back.

I paced and paced, so much that I was afraid that I was going to wear right through the floor and into the streets of New York.

She told me not to go after her. But she loved me. She wanted me to stay safe. She didn't want me to give up my kingdom for her. She would never forgive me if I didn't do what she wanted me to do.

But she didn't say anything about anyone else going to get her....

I ran to the library, intent on finding anything that I could about Oceanus. Meanwhile, I tried to find the empathy link in my mind to Grover.

_Percy?_

_Grover, get Tyson, Nico, and Thalia. Annabeth's in danger, and I can't go after her. _

_Why not?_

_I'm a god for one thing, and I was not challenged and or invited to come after him, and Annabeth won't let me put my kingdom in danger. You know what her temper is like when she doesn't get her way. _

_True....hurry to Camp and I will meet you there. _

_Thanks Grover. Did I ever mention that your the best?_

_You could do so to say it again. _

_Just get to camp and we'll see. _

_Will do. _

I flitted myself to camp, and waited by the lake. Soon, I was joined by Juniper. She was wearing the same dress, only it bulged a little. I smiled. It was always the quiet ones.

"Hey Percy."

"Hey Juniper. When's the little Grover going to be coming?"

Juniper blushed green. It was so funny. I never thought that Grover would have kids. He's more of a kid himself.

"In six months. And the weddings going to be after. We want our child to be a part of it."

I laughed. Juniper glared at me. I laughed even harder.

"Percy, do you mind not laughing at my pregnant girlfriend? Her hormones are out of control, so your taking your own life into your hands."

I turned and saw Grover come walking over with Thalia, Tyson, and a slightly sleepy Nico.

I stood up to greet them. Grover gave me a clap on the shoulder and Tyson gave me a hug that would have broke my ribs had I not been a god. Thalia gave me a half hug, and Nico shook my hand.

They all sat down in a circle.

"OK, so you should all know about what happened to Annabeth, right?"

Everyone nodded.

"OK, well you should also know that I can't go an get her, since I wasn't challenged, and I can't go to his territory. So I'm going to ask you guys to do me something that I normally wouldn't ask...will you guys go to Oceanus and ask him to challenge me so I can go and get Annabeth?"

They didn't look surprised. Nico looked around, and locked eyes with Thalia.

Thalia looked at me and then said in a soft voice, "We all know there aren't any lines you wouldn't cross for Annabeth."

I looked into her sharp blue eyes, and I whispered back, "There aren't any lines I wouldn't cross for my friends either."

Everyone was quiet. Soon I looked away from Thalia and around at everyone else.

"Annabeth needs help. And we can make Ocean man go BOOM!"

Well, Tyson was in.

"Course Percy. Do you really think I would let Annabeth go through all of this without stepping in?"

Grover was in too.

"I'm in."

So Thalia. Just say something simple, and yet have everyone afraid of what was going through her head.

"I'm in. And I know Rachel is too."

That got my attention. We all looked at Nico, and he blushed. I felt a slow smile go across my face.

"Let me guess. You and Rachel have a thing going on?"

Nico glared at me, but his blood red cheeks gave him away. I let out a short laugh, and then turned serious again.

"I think I can head you in the right direction. I don't want to be the annoying cryptic kind of god, so I'm just going to tell you where to go. But I can't say anymore."

Thalia and Grover groaned. Nico sighed. They didn't like it anymore then I did, but hey, they had to accept it.T

It was true. I could only say so much.

"OK, if you all go to the beach at midnight tonight, you will find something that will bring you to where you need to go. And if you excuse me, I need to go."

It was true. I was getting that nagging in the back of my head, and I knew that my father wanted me. I turned and walked into the forest, and with my new senses, I heard Grover mumble, "He's becoming a god alright."

I laughed loud enough so they knew that I heard him, and left to join my father. I could almost hear him blush.

In a way, it helped to know that soon I was going to be able to get Annabeth back soon.

_I am sorry is this chapter is crappy. With school and soccer (which is the best sport known to man!) I am too busy to even breath! _

_Well, anyway, here it is! _

_Tomorrow I am going to go zip linning with my friends! If I don't die, I will update soon!_

_Reviews=new chapter, so what are you going to do?_

_P.S. You know that I love all you guys for updating, right?  
_


	9. Chapter 9

_I have major writers block, so this chapter might not be the best. _

_I am struggling with mean girls, a boy who might like me (did I mention I might like him back?), and bad grades. You can say that I have a lot on my plate right now. BUT! I am not going to give up on my faithful readers, by the way, I love you guys, so on with the story!_

_I'm not Rick!_

_*******************************************************************************************_

_Percy's POV_

When they left, I decided that I better do something to keep my mind off of them. So I did the stupidest thing in my life.

I went to school.

But, I wanted to make an appearance, since I could form into anything that I wanted to, I made myself handsomer.

Sue me.

I love Annabeth, but making an entrance will give people something to talk about, and that way I could do it was coming into school looking like a supermodel.

I shrugged into my leather jacket, and walked into the building with my backpack slung over my shoulder.

The moment I walked into my homeroom, I was afraid that I had overdone it.

Everything went completely, totally, deathly quiet.

I ignored it, handed in a slip for being absent for a month (the story was that I had contracted mono) and sat in my seat, next to the window.

The girls all looked back at me, not even trying to hide the fact that they were staring openly at me.

You know, I should bring Annabeth here when I get her back. It would be awesome to see her jealous.

I took out my notebook, and wrote down the dates for dances (ick) and student council meetings.

Sadly, I am part of the council meetings.

I got up when the bell rang, and went to my locker to find my Chemistry book and notebook. I closed my locker, and was about to move on, when I saw a whole gaggle of girls following me.

This was getting creepy.

That whole day, girls were trailing me, and their numbers were getting slipped into my locker.

I threw them all away.

Student council was interesting. Since it was made of of mostly girls, everything that I brought up was passed without a blink of an eye.

When I went back to camp, I found a message for me in my old cabin.

_We left this morning. Grover is sorry for his remark. We'll keep you updated. Thanks for the boat. _

_-Thalia_

_P.S. I thought Rachel wasn't suppose to be dating? What's going on with her and Nico?_

I had to laugh.

But then I remembered why they were gone, and abruptly fell silent.

The door creaked open, and the little boy I saw yesterday walked in, in jeans and a sweatshirt.

"Where's Anna?"

His face was sad and lonely. I walked over and picked him up, knowing I was going to need practice for when Mom had her baby.

He put his head in the curve of my neck.

"I don't know buddy. But I want her back too."

****************************************************************

_Annabeth's POV_

I walked around the deck of the ship. It was almost like the _Princess Andromeda, _but it was more cryptic.

I had found a pair of jeans, t-shirt, and sweatshirt at the foot of my bed the next morning. Even with those on, I was cold.

_I learned from you, _

_That I do not crumble, _

_I learned that strength is, _

_Something you choose..._

_All of the reasons, _

_To keep on believen, _

_There's no question,_

_It's a lesson, _

_I learned from you..._

Even though I wasn't a big fan of her music, it's the song that I was thinking about for a long time.

I needed to keep going, and think of a way out of here.

I turned and went back to my cabin.

That night, I had the worst dream in the history of the world.

**It started out with me watching Percy and Mitchell talking about how much they missed me. **

**And then I was watching Luke getting evaluated. He made it to Elysium, and when he got somewhere private, he turned and grabbed my shoulder. **

**"Annabeth, hang in there, OK?" **

**I nodded mutely. I reached out and enveloped him in a hug. He hugged me back. **

**"Remember then Thalia got changed into a tree? And how I promised you that I wasn't going to leave like she did? I know I really went back on my promise. But I'll be back with dreams Annabeth. I promise."**

**I hugged myself tighter to him. **

**"I promise Annabeth. I'm going to look out for you. Tell Percy I'm sorry, and tell Thalia the same thing, and that I love her too. I will always be your big brother Annabeth." **

**He started to fade, and the more I tried to grasp him, the more he faded away. **

**"LUKE!" I screamed. **

**But he was gone. **

I had woken up in a cold sweat.

There was a pounding on my door, and when I opened it, there was a young woman there, holding a little girl in her arms.

She looked frantic, and she shoved the little girl into my arms.

"This is Jenna. Please, they're after me! Please take care of her!"

I was too shocked to say anything, so I just nodded.

The woman leaned down, kissed Jenna on the head, and then turned and ran.

I shut the door and locked it, and put Jenna on the ground. She looked about 5 years old, tiny, with long, black hair and sea green eyes, just like Percy's...she even had that brooding look to her like he did....

Oh Gods.....

_DUN DUN DAHH!!!!_

_OK, I apologize if this chapter is really bad, short, and not at all intresting. _

_So, can you guess who Jenna is? _

_I love my reviewers, I really do! _

_And I have a goal in mind! I am going to try and hit a hundred reviews! PLEASE HELP ME HIT THIS! The person that hits the one hundred mark will get the biggest shout out from me! _

_PLEASE HELP ME REACH MY GOAL! _

_And also, after you review, check out my new story and the poll on my profile! _

_LOVE YOU ALL!!!! SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER WAS LONG OVERDUE! _

_NOW, REVIEW!!!!!  
_


	10. Chapter 10

_Did I mention I love you guys? _

_I checked it an hour later, and I already had 5 reviews! You guys have no idea how much it means to me! Now, we need to keep working on getting up to one hundred!!_

_Many people have been guessing that Jenna is Percy's daughter...well, maybe she is! But how would Annabeth fit into this picture? _

_Even I'm not sure where I'm going with this, since I just make it up as I go along. But I think that maybe something unexpected will come in. _

_I do not own anything, but I do own Jenna and Mitchell!_

_Oh, brain flash! Maybe they can date!!! JK! _

_Song for the Chapter: Complicated by Avril Lavigne_

_(Suites this situation, don't you think?)  
_

_*****************************************************************************************************_

_Annabeth's POV_

Oh Gods...

ANOTHER BIG THREE CHILD??????

Jenna looked up at me, and then toddled over to the other side of the room. Her face looked 5 years old, but she looked more like a 1 year old.

Just like Percy, and the couple of times I've seen his father, the brooding look that made him look like a rebel also made him look older. When Percy was 14, he looked 16.

I shook my head clear.

OK, so this little girl could be Poseidon's daughter.....

Or she could be Percy's daughter.

That thought I banished from my head. Percy couldn't have a child...

But what about that girl that he was with....

I couldn't think anymore. The thought of Percy and someone else just made my stomach hurt, and also made me feel a little sick.

Jenna came walking over to me, and handed me a piece of paper, not talking. When I opened it, I saw hurried handwriting, so it must have been her mothers.

_This is Jenna Claudia Monty. She's my daughter. She's about a year and a half old. Her father left before she was born. As you might have guessed, she's a half-blood.  
_

_There have been monster chasing me, and I knew that it was for my daughter. I didn't have any weapons that did them any good. I needed to find someone who did. I stowed away on the ship, and I know that you have a good heart. _

_Please take care of Jenna. When the time is right, I will try and come back for her, if I survive. _

_If I don't, please show her this note when she's old enough. Tell her everyday that I love her and that her father does too. Tell her that I needed her to be safe. _

_Thank you so very much. May the gods bless you.  
_

_-C._

I looked at the note, and then back at Jenna. She was still staring at me with those big green eyes.

I walked over to her, and she reached her arms up for me. I leaned down and picked her up. She burrowed into my chest.

"Mummy?"

I frowned. I knew that I was suppose to take care of her, but I wished that someone was here with me now.

"Your Mummy is gone for a little while."

Jenna looked up at me, and then whimpered.

"She told me to tell you that she loves you and she's coming back soon."

That cheered her up. She smiled a little, and fell asleep in my arms. I turned to bring her to my bed when the door was thrown open.

Oceanus was standing there, smirking, dressed in battle gear.

Instinctively, I gripped Jenna tighter to me. I backed into a corner.

"So, who is the little girl?"

My mind was going a million miles a minute. I decided to lie...I knew it was going to coast me dearly.

"It's my daughter."

********************************************************************************************

Percy's POV

I walked along the beach, trying to clear my head.

I saw a figure in the distance, and when I walked closer, I saw it was Calypso...she was singing to someone.

When I got closer, I saw it was one of the younger campers, Mary, about 6 years old, a child of Athena. I stopped far enough away to hear and see them, but not see them.

_I hope you still feel small when you stand besides the ocean, _

_Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens..._

_Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance, _

_And when you get the choice, _

_To sit it out or dance, _

_I hope you dance..._

_I hope you dance._

_I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance..._

_Never settle for the path of least resistance. _

I decided to show myself then. I knew the song that she was singing.

I sang the next part, and she turned to me in shock.

_**Living might mean taking chances, **_

_**But they're worth taking...**_

_**Loving might be a mistake, **_

_**But it's worth making...**_

_Don't let some hell bent heart, _

_Leave you bitter, _

_When you come close to selling out, _

_Reconsider._

I walked closer, and took her hand in mine. Her figures were soft, the soothing-ness of them what I needed right now.

_**Give the heavens above more then just a passing glance, **_

_And when you get the chance, _

_To sit it out of dance, _

_I hope you dance...._

**_(Time is a real and constant motion always)_ **

_I hope you dance..._

_**(Rolling us along)** _

_I hope you dance..._

_**(Who, want's to look back on their youth and wonder,)**_

_**(Where those years have gone...)**_

The singing brought faith to my heart...just like she healed me all those years ago.

Annabeth...

I missed her so much. How was I going to live without her?

I trusted my friends to go and find her...

But I knew that I was never going to be happy until I had her in my arms.

_I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean, _

_Whenever one door closes, _

_I hope one more opens. _

_Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance..._

_**And when you get the choice, to sit it out or dance, **_

_I hope you dance...._

_I hope you dance. _

Calypso lifted our entwined hands and brushed the back of her hand against my face.

Mary walked over and took my hand. She looked up at me, with eyes that reminded me so much of Annabeth.

I pulled my hand free, and picked her up.

Calypso rubbed her hand up and down Mary's arm.

I knew that we looked like a loving family right now.

But the only family that I wanted, I wanted to make with Annabeth.

I wrapped one of my arms around one of my best friends, and I looked across the ocean.

Calypso had to watch all her loves leave...

And I have to wait for my love to come back.

*********************************************************************************

Annabeth's POV

Oceanus stared back at me, and although I showed no emotion, I wanted to grab my words back.

"Well, this is interesting now, isn't it Annabeth?"

I clutched Jenna tighter to me, and backed up farther into the corner as Oceanus came closer, letting his serpent slither on the floor, and raised his spear to shoulder level.

_WELL, THERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE AND OVER WITH! _

_The song that was in there was "I hope you dance" by Lee Ann Womack."_

_The italics were Calypso and the bold/italics was Percy. Someone wanted more Percy/Calypso, and so here it is! I'm not going to have them get together, she's just going to join his group of friends, like Thalia and Grover. _

_THANKS TO ALL OF THOSE WHO REVIEWED! **PLEASE, ONLY 11 MORE AND I WILL HIT THE HUNDRED MARK!** AND THEN I WILL MAKE THE WORLD'S BEST CHAPTER IN THE HISTORY OF THE WORLD AS A REWARD!!!!!_

_I love you guys! _

_And now, you hit the review button, type what you think, and then I will start writing the next chapter! _

_It doesn't take that long, maybe only ten seconds! Please, keep reviewing! _


	11. Chapter 11

_I am so sorry that I haven't updated lately! _

_I have so many ideas for this chapter, and I can't choose! So I'm going to smoosh them all together! _

_Please be honest with me, and tell me what you think! _

_And check out the poll on my profile! _

_BTW, A MILLION THANK YOUS TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO HELPED ME ACHIVE MY DREAM OF OVER 100 REVIEWS! _

_************************************************************************_

_Annabeth's POV_

I dropped Jenna behind me and threw my arms out, hiding her from view.

"Please! Don't touch my daughter!"

He looked at me with his eyebrows raised. He raised his hand and backslapped me. My cheek stung.

I looked up at him in fear, knowing that the worst was coming.

************************************************************************

Percy's POV

I paced. I wished Annabeth was here. I needed her right now.

I was hit with a sudden feeling of fear. I floundered around in my mind, and it came up with me looking through Annabeth's eyes.

Oceanus was hitting her, beating her with the blunt of his spear. I could feel her pain and panic, only it was for someone else.

I felt tears fall down my cheeks. I needed to go get her. I felt someone restraining me, and I looked and saw Hermes.

"You can't leave Percy! You weren't challenged!"

He was honestly worried about me. I glared at him until he let me go.

"He's hurting Annabeth…nothing else matters."

And then Hermes let me go.

I came up behind Oceanus just as he was going to strike her with his shield. I grabbed his wrist, twisted him around, and did a roundhouse kick, sending him into the next room through the wall.

I felt like something was trying to hold me back, bring me away, but I ignored it. Annabeth was the only thing that mattered.

I rushed to her side, and saw that a little girl had beat me to it.

"Mummy! Don't leave me!" She whimpered.

She looked up at me, and I realized with a jolt that she had my brooding look, and my eyes. And the same shade of black to her hair as mine.

I was shocked. Is this my sister? And then I saw the eyes shape, and the face shape, and realized that she had Annabeth's face.

She was my baby? How could that be?

I shoved that out of my head and collected Annabeth in my arms. The little girl gripped at her hand. I felt my heart go out to her.

"Get on my back." I said. She nodded and jumped, and I steadied her. I looked around, and saw Oceanus coming. I ran out the door as fast as I could and ran smack into Thalia.

"Get Annabeth and this little girl out of here! I'll take care of Oceanus."

I felt like something was tugging at me again, this time with more and more intensity. But I handed Annabeth to a stunned Thalia and put the girl on the floor.

They ran down the hall, and just as I turned around, Oceanus plunged his spear into my leg.

Ichor ran down my leg, but then it went to normal blood, and then back to ichor. I was too busy fighting to really think about it.

Oceanus was pushing me as far as I could go. Even as a god, I was having trouble.

I strained. I needed something to draw strength from.

That little boy, Mitchell. His innocent face, so trusting when everyone else was fighting. Calypso, who always had faith in me. That little girl who looked so much like me.

Annabeth, who had always come back to me when I needed her. Annabeth, who was the girl I fell in love with. Annabeth, who's kisses set me on fire.

Annabeth, the girl I loved. Annabeth, who I wanted to marry. Annabeth, the girl who I would give the world for.

All the strength I needed flooded into me, and soon, Oceanus was on the ground, and without hesitating, I sliced his head off. I cut up the rest of his body and sent them to Tarturas.

I was panting. The wound on the back of my leg was still bleeding golden blood, but I knew it would be healed soon. I was still puzzled to why I bled mortal blood for a while.

I twisted, and when I opened my eyes, all I saw was Annabeth.

Annabeth's POV

I woke up to see Apollo muttering a chant over my chest. Soon, when I sat up, I had no more wounds.

Thalia was sitting next to me, Jenna on her lap. Tyson was sitting to her right, showing Mitchell how to make a boat out of paper. Rachel was shaking, and Nico had his arm around her.

I got up, and everyone mobbed me with hugs. Tyson picked everyone up, with me in the center, and screamed, "Annabeth is awake!"

I laughed. But then I caught a whiff of sea breeze, and when I looked to it, I saw Percy.

His hair was all over the place, his eyes had a wild look to them, and when they snapped to me, his face erupted into a smile of complete, and utter happiness.

I wiggled away from everyone else, and they left the room I was in to give me some privacy.

Percy walked carefully over to me, and enveloped me in a hug.

I pressed myself close to him, and for the first time in days, I felt safe. I knew he would never let anything happen to me.

Percy then tilted my head up to his, and kissed me.

The kiss started out slow and sweet, and then he pressed kissed me with more intensity. I kissed him back, missing how much I felt loved and cherished when he was holding me.

When we pulled away for air, he crushed me to his chest tightly.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

For the rest of the night, he and I lay in my cave, and looked up at the stars from the entrance.

"Was it horrible with him?" He asked me at one point. I had shuddered, and I could tell he knew what I meant.

He asked me who Jenna was, and I told him about the woman who had come to me and pressed her into my arms.

He brooded over that for a while.

When I fell asleep, I slept free of nightmares. I think it was because of a certain god who had his arm around me, and his sweatshirt as my pillow.

The next day, we went to the gods to ask them some questions.

Well, two gods. And Jenna came too.

"Lady Athena, Lord Poseidon." I said when I walked in, bowing a little.

Percy did no such thing. He just smiled at my mom and clapped his dad's shoulder.

Once a Seaweed Brain, always a Seaweed brain.

We walked around Olympus, and Percy asked them some questions.

"How come I bled mortal blood for a little while? And why did I feel like I was trying to be restrained?"

Percy put his arm around my shoulders, and drew me close. My mother looked at us, and we shared a secret smile.

"You were held back because you weren't challenged by Oceanus. But when you saved Annabeth and Jenna, it canceled out everything. You bled mortal blood, because, for a minute, you had nothing left to keep you immortal. But then you must have thought about something, and your resolve came back.

Percy blushed when my mother said this, so I knew that I was going to pester him until he told me what he had thought about.

"Who's Jenna? A woman came to me on the ship and just handed her to me for safe keeping."

I asked. Poseidon winced and looked out over the ocean. Athena's eyes flashed, but I could tell that it was with pride.

"She's your daughter."

Shock hung in the air. I could feel my face frozen with disbelief, and Percy went pale.

"How could she be our daughter…I mean, we never…how?" I stuttered.

"Daughter, you got one thing from me. When you have the purest love, you give a child out of thoughts. That's why Jenna is a year and half old. I knew you weren't ready to take care of a child, so I gave her to a mortal. But soon things came to complicated for her to keep Jenna, because her father is a son of the Big Three. So she brought your daughter to you."

This was all too much for me to handle. I had a daughter with Percy…

I looked to Percy with shock clear on my face.

He looked at me.

This was going to get complicated.

And just then, Grover came running into the room, panting, Mitchell and Jenna right behind him.

"Sorry to intrude, but there's an attack going on downstairs!"

_So how is that for a good chapter!?!?!?!!?!?!?!_

_Please tell me that you liked it, because I thought it was good!!!_

_Sorry if it's a little short, but anyway, tell me what you think! _

_MEGA THANKS AGAIN TO ALL WHO REVEIWED!_


	12. Chapter 12

_I am using the first free time that I've had in days!_

_The swine flu vaccine isn't that bad...I just got it today, and it doesn't hurt that much more then a regular shot. _

_I have a soccer tournament tomorrow, and all the good players aren't going to be there...my team is royally screwed. _

_Anyway, this chapter is to everyone that reviews my chapter!_

_And since the explanation won't fit into my chapter, I'm going to say it now. _

_What I was aiming for with the last chapter was that Annabeth didn't know she was going to have a brain-child, so she didn't, um, well, feel it when Jenna was born. Athena made sure that Annabeth didn't dream of Jenna, since she knew that when Annabeth knew, Jenna would be in more trouble, like when a half-blood knows, their scent grows stronger.  
_

_Anyway, a person was asking for a hotter make out scene between Annabeth and Percy...._

_Um, I'm going to try soon, but I want to keep it under VERY GRAPHIC. Sorry if that makes you sad. _

_See my profile, above my stories. I don't feel like putting in a disclaimer._

_***********************************************************************************_

Annabeth's POV

Percy was ready to bolt out of the room, but he leaned down and kissed Jenna's head and my lips before running out, right behind his father and Athena.

Jenna ran to me.

"Mummy, there's bad people downstairs!"

I ran my hand over her hair, trying to soothe her. It was amazing how quickly I could slip into mother mode.

Mitchell grabbed at my leg. He was petrified too. Grover looked at me suspiciously, like why the heck was Jenna calling me "Mummy?"

I was shocked on how advanced Jenna was. She could walk and talk, and she wasn't even 2 yet.

I was surprised how much I knew about her. Her birthday was may 13th, her favorite color was dark blue, and her favorite clothes were jeans and her white sweatshirt.

I handed Jenna over to Grover, and I ran out of the room, and took the elevator downstairs. When I came out onto the first floor, I had to duck, otherwise I would have had my head taken off by a spinning shield.

Percy was locked in battle with a hell hound, and he looked over at me briefly. I nodded to him, and rushed into battle. Mortals were running around and around in circles, trying to run away, but their exits were blocked by more monsters that were coming into the lobby.

I felt power, like a riptide, come into the lobby, and when I looked up, I was looking into the cold, cruel eyes of Oceanus.

I froze, and I felt something slash at my back. I collapsed to my knees, and I stabbed the hell hound that had ripped open my back.

"NO!"

Percy was suddenly at my side. He shielded me with his body, his armss tensed, ready to fight of anything that threatened me.

"Ah, Poseidon and Perseus...we meet again."

I tensed. So did Percy.

I saw Percy's dad walk up, his trident raised.

Percy went into his pocked and took out Riptide.

I but my hand on the small of his back, remembering when he was mortal. He grabbed my hand. Real quick, he kissed me harshly, and whispered, "I love you."

Before I could say anything, I saw him get up and stand next to his father. They were going to fight. This was the real deal. This wasn't a battle. This is war.

I was hyper aware of everything. The rippling of Percy's hair, my pounding heart, the blood dripping down my back, the pain dulled, and mostly, the tensing of Percy's shoulder.

I scrambled to my feet. My back was killing me, but I pushed forward. I knew what was going to happen, and I knew how I was going to fix it.

Oceanus didn't look healthy. He looked like he had been pieced together and dragged through mud to get here.

"I thought I sent you to Tarturas!" Percy snapped. He didn't sound like the person I fell in love with. He sounded like someone who has spent all his time fighting, and was sick of it.

"Ah, your forgetting. I have the power of the sea within me, just like you and your father."

I got behind Oceanus. My vision was going blurry, and I felt like my bones were turning to lava.

Percy swung at Oceanus' head, and when Oceanus raised his arms to push the sorwd away, I cut off his upper body.

I collapsed at my back burned me.

Percy ran to my side, not even looking twice at everyone who was celebrating what had happened.

"Annabeth! Don't give up on my now! Please, I love you!"

I reached a hand out to him. He pulled me up. He grabbed a canteen and poured it down my shirt, and I felt my skin heal with the power of nectar.

I looked around, shocked. Hopefully, now, it was all over.

"It's over."

I looked up at him, and kissed him harshly. He kissed me back. This was so different, this was a kiss of pure exhilaration.

It was over. My family was safe.

My family...

I pulled back, and whispered one word that caught his attention.

"Jenna."

We both bolted for the elevator. When we got to Olympus, Percy beat me to the throne room.

"JENNA!" I screamed. She was my daughter. She couldn't be gone...She was so much a part of me now.

Percy gasped. There, lying on the floor, was Jenna, her hair everywhere, Mitchell next to her, holding her hand. Grover was holding her hand, checking her pulse.

"She's fading, fast!"

_*********************************************_

_Well, what do you guys think? _

_Review, and I will write another chapter!_

_LOVE ALWAYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey everyone! _

_One thing first, before I say anything else. _

_When Grover said that Jenna was fading fast, it meant that her life was slipping quickly away. I don't really know what I'm going to do with this, but once I start writing, then maybe I will come up with something magical out of my hat. I hope you guys love my chapters. _

_I LOVE YOU GUYS SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO MUCH! _

_I am hoping that I can get this story to the 200 mark. Do you think you can help me with that? _

_And if you have an idea for the story, don't be afraid to PM me. _

_**AND PLEASE CHECK OUT THE POLL ON MY PROFILE!!! **I don't know when I'm going to start those stories, but I'm going to get around to it. And my new story, Shifting Love, will have another chapter soon if you care to check it out. _

_Now on with the story!_

_Disclaimer: Do not own anything. :(_

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I raced to Jenna's side. She was as white as marble. Mitchell was holding her hand, and Grover was still in hysterics.

"She was fine until about 5 minutes ago, and then she complained about a pain in her back, and then she collapsed. She wouldn't wake up!"

I shook Jenna's shoulder.

"Jenna, please baby, wake up!"

Jenna's head wobbled on her neck. I curled her up in my arms. I rocked her back and forth, trying to get her to wake up. I didn't know I was crying until some of the water got into Jenna's hair.

She was so young, only a year and a half. She had so much life in front of her.

"Please, Jenna, baby, wake up!"

Percy was holding her hand, tears going down his face too. I looked at him desperately, trying to have him do something. But he shrugged helplessly at me.

"Please, baby, come on!"

Jenna moved ever so slightly under my arms, and I pulled back long enough to see her green eyes open up blearily.

"Mummy?"

"Jenna!" I hugged her tightly, but not so tightly that she suffocated. Percy let out a slow breath that I felt on the back of my neck.

"Mummy..." Jenna clutched herself closer to me.

"The bad man wanted me. Don't let him take me!"

I brushed her hair away from her pale, clammy face. She looked totally and utterly petrified.

"What bad man Jenna?" Percy asked. He took her from my arms, and she gripped both of us.

"Don't let him take me! Mummy, Daddy, please!"

Percy looked at me, and the murderous rage in his eyes were hard to look away from.

"We won't Jenna. Mummy and Daddy promise you, we love you so much. We will never let anything take you away from us."

Jenna sobbed until she fell asleep. When I made sure she was under for good, I picked her up, and Percy took Mitchell.

Percy had brought an apartment on Broadway, and he took us there. I put Jenna in the guest room, her to one side of the bed, Mitchell to the other. She was still trembling even when she knew we were with her.

I walked into the family room, where Percy was laying, his head on the back of the couch.

When he saw me, he waved me over to sit on his lap. I put my head on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat.

"Jenna OK?" He asked. I nodded, never lifting my cheek from his chest.

It was so strange how suddenly Percy and I had accepted Jenna into our life. She had the good of me and the good of Percy. It was nice to have a little person depend so highly on me. With a life so unstable for me, it was nice to have one thing constant.

I snuggled closer to him.

"Percy...who do you think was threatening Jenna? Why did she say bad man?" I whispered. I wanted to know what was scaring her.

"I don't know...it could be Kronos, it could be Oceanus...I don't know."

I looked up at him, and I could tell that he was baffled.

"Will you stay tonight?" He asked suddenly. I looked up at him, shocked, but I nodded.

He lead me to his room, where most of his clothes were still in boxes. He threw me gray sweatpants and a green t-shirt, and pointed to the bathroom. I changed, and came back out. He was wearing black sweatpants, and no shirt.

I felt my face flush, and I just lay down next to him. He crawled in next to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Just relax Annabeth. Think about you and me right now. Everything will be fine in the morning."

I smiled, and snuggled into him.

Hey, after all I've been through today, I deserved some relaxation!

Later, long after I had fallen asleep, I woke up to see tiny green orbs hanging above my face.

"Mummy? I had a nightmare. Can I sleep with you?"

I smiled, and let her cuddle up to me. Percy cracked open one eye, brushed Jenna's check, and then went back to sleep.

I was content. For the first time ever, I knew that I had a family to stay.

**Four Month's Later (Can you guess what's going to happen?)**

These past four months have been some of the best of my life. I was going to the public school for now, until I could see if I got my scholarship for Goode.

Jenna went to Day Care on Mt. Olympus, so no monsters could get to her. Percy was working on restoring his kingdom and keeping it safe. He had made peace with his step family, and Camp was safe, thanks to his godly powers.

I had moved into his apartment, and so had Jenna. We weren't engaged yet, but we acted like it. We hadn't gone, well, all the way, but we never really wanted to, not with everything going on.

Jenna was sitting at the kitchen table (it was because of me that his apartment was able to be lived in) coloring, and I was making some mashed potatoes to go with the popcorn chicken I was making. Percy was working all night, so it was just going to be me and Jenna. He wouldn't be coming home until late tonight.

When Jenna was done eating, I changed and went to bed. At about 4 in the morning, Percy slide into the bed next to me. I knew because I slept better.

I was having a peaceful dream about lying on a raft on a lake with soft waves.

Suddenly, my cell phone went off with a shrill note. I picked it up, knowing the ring tone. I didn't even open my eyes.

"Grover, if you don't have a good reason for calling me, then I will personally hunt you down and kill you!"

I heard him snort. He sounded anxious, and I heard someone screaming in the backround.

"Thanks Annabeth. Just thought you'd like to know that JUNIPER IS HAVING THE BABY!"

* * *

_Ahh, there is another chapter. Makes me feel all warm and tingly inside. _

_Anyway, R+R, and try to help me reach my 200 mark! _

_THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!  
_


	14. Chapter 14

_I was so happy to see that you guys loved the last chapter! Juniper is going to have the baby in this scene, only I'm not going to make it, well, really graphic. She's just going to be screaming. _

_Anyway, I want to say THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! I LOVE YOU GUYS AND I WANT YOU TO REVIEW MORE! I am going to try to make this chapter the best, and I hope you enjoy it. _

_The song I was listening to when I wrote this was Butterfly Kisses by Bob Carlisle. I just think that it's the best song ever, and it makes me want to cry. My daddy and me used to dance to it the Girl Scouts Father/Daughter dance. _

_Anyway, enough of my blabbering! On with the story that I DO NOT own! _

* * *

_Annabeth's POV_

I let out a hurried, "I'll be right there!"

I quickly pulled my hair back and got dressed hurriedly in jeans and a sweatshirt. Percy woke up, and let out a mumbled, "Where are you going?"

I was pulling on my sneakers now, grabbing my wallet, thinking that I was going to take a taxi.

"Juniper's having the baby."

Percy shot straight out of bed, and pulled on jeans and a t-shirt too. I went and got Jenna, who was out for good. I grabbed Percy's hand and he transported us to the Big House.

Chiron was no where to be seen, but I heard screaming down the hall. I handed Jenna to Percy and ran quickly down the hall. I opened the door, and saw Chiron at the foot of Juniper's bed, Juniper red faced and crying, crushing Grover's hand. Her hair was pulled back in a sloppy ponytail, and I could tell that she was in pain.

"Annabeth!" She moaned when she saw me. I hurried to her side, took her hand, and instantly regretted it. She grounded my hand into dust. I saw her eyes go wide. I could only guess that she was having a major contraction.

"Oh!" She gasped. Chiron nodded at her, and she braced against me and Grover's hands. She let out a tiny, weak little squeak as she pushed, nothing like what was going to come, I was sure. I brushed strands of her hair out of her face.

"Come on Juniper....keep going...it's going to be over soon." Grover said. His hand was turning blue and purple, but he didn't say anything.

Juniper kept pushing, and finally, two hours later, two hours of having my hand broken, two hours of having my eardrum being blast out. Two hours later, and Juniper was crying and holding a little bundle of pink blankets, her daughter satyr being born.

Grover was still in shock, looking at his daughter in complete and total awe.

I'll admit, I was jealous.

I mean, it wasn't entirely logical. I had Jenna, and I loved her to death, but I wished I had really given birth to her, really gotten pregnant, and see her first word, her first crawl, and her first walk.

And immediately, I felt SO SO SO SO SO guilty.

And then I realized what I really wanted.

I wanted another child.

And that thought almost knocked me out of my seat.

I shook my head, and looked in at the baby's face. She was adorable, with Grover's hair and Juniper's skin completion.

"What are you going to name her?" I asked, trying to keep my voice level and that bad thought out of my head.

They looked at me, and then they looked at each other. Juniper nodded, and said, "Anna Grace."

I felt my eyes tear up, and I engulfed both of them in hugs. They were naming her after me and Thalia!

"I love you guys, you know that, right?" I said. They laughed and nodded. I took Anna Grace from Juniper's hands, and cradled her close to me.

I felt someone wrap their arms around me from behind my, and I felt Percy's lips against my neck. He looked down at her. I smiled. Jenna was on his back, looking down too.

"Pretty baby." She smiled. I lifted one arm up and brushed away the hair from her face.

Grover walked over to us, and whispered, "Will you be the god parents?"

Percy threw his arm around him, and said in a loud, booming voice, "Yeah, of course we will G-Man."

I smirked. I handed Anna Grace back to Juniper, and then took Percy and Jenna out of the room. They needed to have their family time. They were going to be together for the rest of their lives.

I was still brooding over the new development in my mind. I really did want another baby. I wanted Jenna to have someone to play with. I loved taking care of little kids, and I loved how Jenna loved me completely and utterly.

When we got home, I saw that it was almost time for me to go to school. Goode had come through with my scholarship, and now I was in almost all of Percy's classes.

I gave Jenna to Percy to take to day care, and while he was gone, I got dressed. Ever since Rachel became the Oracle, I no longer felt threatened by girls who liked Percy. But girls at Goode loved him. Ever since I had gotten there, there has been a lot of death glares. I made friends though, girls who weren't interested in Percy.

I changed into jeans, my gray Converse high tops, and a gray button up shirt, with one of Percy's sweatshirts on top. It was getting close to Christmas, and it was pretty chilly outside.

Percy came back and took me to school, and when I walked in, I was immediately tripped.

I looked up from where I was on the ground to see Halley Morgan, who thought she was the most popular girl in the school because she was head cheerleader. She loved Percy, and she didn't like me. I know that she wasn't a monster, because ever since I've been around Percy, my sight it perfectly clear, probably because he's a god. And no monsters have attacked me since I've been with him.

"Oh, I'm so _sorry _Annabeth." She said sweetly. I wasn't fooled. Percy leaned down and helped me up, just realizing what was happening.

He locked our hands together, and he pulled me away. I cursed her to the deepest pits of Hades.

"Don't worry about her Annabeth." he said to me. I rolled my eyes at him, and then we walked to our first period class.

I was afraid that they were going to find out about Jenna. I didn't want anyone here to know that we had a daughter. And I really didn't want them to know that I wanted another child.

I shook that thought from my head and got out my binder and book, and decided today that I was going to keep that thought to myself.

The whole day passed uneventfully, unless you count Halley trying to hurt me and then flirting haplessly with Percy.

When we got home, I dumped my stuff on the ground and then collapsed into an arm chair.

I was sore and tired. Reluctantly, I grabbed my binder for my English class and started my homework, while Percy went to go get Jenna.

I was working on this before I heard someone tapping on the door. I got up, and looked through the peep hole. I saw Miranda Call, one of my friends from school.

I opened the door.

"Hey Miranda. What's up?" I said, inviting her in.

Miranda had long, brown hair and brown eyes. She was small and slight, but she was witty and smart, which was what I admired about her.

"Hey. I was wondering if you could help me with the Latin project, the one about the Gods and Goddesses?" I laughed.

I brought her inside, and we were working for about an hour, and then Percy came in the door. My blood ran cold. How could I have forgotten that he was coming home with Jenna?

"Hey Annabeth, I'm back!" I looked at Miranda, my eyes wide, and she stared back at me with wider eyes.

"Mummy! Look at what I made today!" Jenna came running into the room, and brandished a picture in her hands.

Percy was laughing, and walked in behind her. But then he stopped dead when he saw Miranda.

"Mummy, Daddy, what's going on?" Jenna asked. She hadn't seen Miranda yet.

I turned slowly, and carefully, to look Miranda in the eye.

"You have a daughter?"

* * *

_BUM BUM BAAAAA!!!! _

_I wasn't going to have them find out about Jenna right now, but I had a GREAT idea for what I'm going to do in later chapters.  
Anyway, I'm going to ask for one thing,  
I REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY want to get to the 200 review mark. Do you think you can help me with that? PLEASE?!?!?!?_

_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_

AGAIN, LOVE YOU ALL!!!! 


	15. Chapter 15

_I love you guys! You brought my up to 200 reviews! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! _

_Well, anyway, I just got back from NYC, where I went for a weekend vacation. _

_Did you see the billboards for Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief? He looks like he's 16 years old! Anyway, I can't wait to see it! And New Moon is coming out soon, and my sister and I want to go see it when it comes out! _

_Anyway, I'm watching Mama Mia while I'm writing this, and you should see it. It's a great movie. _

_I'm going to say some more before you can get to the part that you all want to read, THE STORY!_

_The one review that reduced me to tears, was that I could give Rick R. a run for his money!!! Do you really think that I'm almost as good as him?!?!?!? I am the luckiest FanFic writer EVER! _

_Anyway, I don't know how long I'm going to make this story, but who knows, it might go on forever! _

_Oh, book of the day! The new Sarah Dessen book, Along for the Ride, is really good. GO GET IT!!!!!! _

_And now I'm going to tell you guys something really secretive....promise to tell no one? Ok...._

_My name is Sarah. I think that with all you guys do for me, I should tell you a little about myself. _

_Do not own anything...yet! JK!_

* * *

_Annabeth's POV_

Jenna looked past me and saw Miranda. She trembled and wrapped her arms around me. I picked her up, and Miranda stood up.

"Percy, bring Miranda out to to the living room. I'm going to bring Jenna in for her nap."

Jenna gripped me tighter. I felt her trembling against me, and I could feel her fast heartbeat against my chest. I brought her into her room, and put her in her bed.

"Just relax Jenna. Mummy and Daddy will take care of this."

Jenna laid down, and I kissed her forehead.

I walked out into the living room, and I saw Miranda looking at me.

"You have a daughter?" she asked again. She got up, and fixed her t-shirt. She crossed her arms, and gave me a peircing look.

I exchanged a look to Percy. He gave me a tiny nod. Miranda had been a great friend to me, and I should at least tell her the truth.

She sighed, looked up, and then looked back at me.

"OK, Athena, and Poseidon, right?"

Percy and I looked at each other in shock.

Miranda sighed and rolled her eyes.

"My brothers are Travis and Conner Stoll. They're half bloods, I'm not."

I started. But now that I look more closley at her, she has the same lips and face shape.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Not even my brothers."

With that said, she walked out of the apartment.

I was frozen with shock. Percy laughed, and looked over at me.

I couldn't laugh. I was worried. If the school, Halley, heck, even if my other friends found out that I had a daughter, I would be in so much trouble. And she would just be more in the spotlight. I didn't want any monsters, even though I have a god handy to protect her.

Percy walked over to me. He wrapped his arms around me, holding my against him in a way he knew made me relax. My body relaxed, and I leaned into him, still brooding.

"Calm down Wise Girl. Nothing is going to happen. I promise."

I never used to trust someone when they said they promised me something. But now I did.

I kissed him quickly. He kissed me back, and then he had to go to a Sea God convention in the sea.

With Jenna asleep and my homework done, I settled down with my speakers on to work on the temples. I had moved on to Aphrodite now. I was almost done with the decorations when I heard Jenna scream.

I bolted out of my room. When I saw what was happening, I stopped dead.

Kampe was standing there, her hands an inch away from my screaming daughter.

I lunged at her, pulling my knife out. I aimed for her shoulder, but I couldn't reach.

How the heck could she have reformed so fast?

Jenna whimpered. Kampe had a sword pressed to her throat.

I wished Percy was here right now. I could have used him.

I fought harder then I ever had. When Kampe was distracted, I grabbed Jenna and ran out of the room. I heard Kampe stomping on my stuff as she tried to run after me.

I dove behind the couch, Jenna still in my arms. She was shaking, and when I leaned close, she was holding her little hands to her throat. Kampe had cut her a little.

Jenna stared at me with wide, intelligente eyes. She was a lot like me. She knew that she had to be quiet.

Everything was still. I strained my ears, tyring to hear something.

Jenna suddenly went limp in my arms. I flipped her over. Her eyes had rolled up in her head. I looked at the cut on her neck.

The damn knife must have been poisoned! The skin around it was red, which molded into green.

I looked for feet. Nothing. I saw no Kampe.

And then, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

When I turned around, I saw Luke.

* * *

_THERE WE GO!!! _

_I have to admit, I am really impressed I am able to keep going! _

_My new goal! 250 reviews! They don't all have to be right now, but before my story is over. I still don't know when it will end, because I have a lot I want to add. _

_I promise, Thalia, Tyson, Nico, Luke, and Calypso will be in the next chapter! I promise! _

_I love you guys. _

_Right now I'm on Thanksgiving break for about a week, until the Monday after next, so expect more chapters! _

_LOVE U ALL!!!!!! _

_R AND R!!! _


	16. Chapter 16

_Well....Just....Well...._

_Some of the reviews that I got were not very nice. _

_I am only going to say this once. _

_If you don't like my story, then don't read. I do not need you cursing and making yourselves look like idiots on my reviews. I am just an author, and your just pathetic if you just creep out people's stories and make them feel bad. That just means that you have no life of your own. _

_Like I said, if you don't like my story, THEN DON'T READ IT!!! It's that simple! _

_Well, now that that's out of the way (I don't like to be mean to people if I can avoid it), **Thank you to all the people who wrote nice reviews! You are the people who keep this story going!**_

_Now, many of you were wondering about Kampe...it all fits into the story. As for Luke...well, you'll see in a minute! _

_Do not own anything!_

* * *

_Annabeth's POV (Shocker there!)_

I saw Luke, and thought that I was dreaming.

But he was there, his face riddled in concern.

"Annabeth, listen to me! I can only stay here for a little while, but it will give you enough time to get out of here and to Olympus! Kampe wants Jenna, and you need to keep her safe! Stay on Olympus!"

I mouthed wordlessly. He laughed. I realized that him being there made me feel safe. Protected. Just like it did when I was a little girl.

"Annabeth, please, get Jenna out of here! I will keep Kampe away and notify Percy. Go!"

I didn't think twice. I ran out, and down the street. People were looking at me strangely, but I didn't care.

It took me an hour of non stop running to get to Olympus. I ran in, shoved the card into the slot, and hit the 600 button.

Jenna was still in my arms, her skin cold, and her face as pale as marble. I felt her breathing shallowly and her weak heartbeat. I ran into the Olympus throne room where Apollo, Artemis, Zeus, and my mother were.

"Somebody help me!" I shrieked.

* * *

2 hours later.....

I sat next to Jenna's hospital bed, and held her limp hand in my own. Percy was behind me, pacing. He told me not to look at him just in case he lost control.

"Luke came and got you, didn't he?" I whispered. Percy had seen him too, he just didn't go into detail.

"Yeah...." He said back.

I put my head down on the bed.

Apollo and Artemis had done all the healing that they could, but the poison on Kampe's blade is unknown. She was in a coma now. Most of the poison is out, but they don't know how much got into her bloodstream. They were holding her here in Olympus' hospital.

Percy let out a roar, and I could feel power blast me in the back. I closed my eyes and shielded Jenna with my body.

I felt more power hit my back, and then the scent of a sea breeze. When I chanced a look over my shoulder, the ground where Percy had been standing was charred, and he was no where to be seen.

I sighed.

Suddenly, everything came crashing down on me. Jenna was being hunted down, and they would stop at nothing to get her. Percy was so angry that he lost control around me, and Jenna could die...

My eyes rolled to the back of my head, and my knees crumpled underneath me.

Everything went black.

When my consciousness came back, I found that I was lying on a bed in a house. I saw pictures of me, Thalia, me and Percy, me and Thalia and Luke around the walls. I knew I was dreaming when Luke walked in.

"Hey Annabeth." He said. He sat at the foot of my bed. I threw my arms around his neck. There was no confusion in me. I loved Percy, but Luke was like my brother.

"I'm so sorry that I did all of that to you...I really am." He muttered, looking at his feet. I rubbed his shoulder.

"It's OK Luke, you were the hero in the end."

He smiled. "I used to worry about you...but then I saw you and Percy. I know that he'll take care of you. Thalia is always strong, and she is with the Hunters...my brothers are fine...and can you tell my dad that I love him and I forgive him?"

I nodded. I looked around, and out the window. I was on the Isle of the Blest. I looked at Luke with wide eyes.

He laughed at my expression.

"They offered me a choice. I could go for rebirth, or they would let me be a guardian angel. I didn't want to forget everything that happened to me. Thalia would kill me, if she could, if she found out that I was her guardian, so I choose you. And I promise you, Jenna will be fine. Lee Fletcher, the son of Apollo, took over for her...he knows what's going to happen to her, but he won't tell me."

I frowned. But I felt happy that there was a healer who was also a fighter looking after my daughter.

Luke looked down at his watch.

"I have to let you go, but pass on the messages...and tell Percy not to screw up with you, and that I'm sorry about what happened."

I nodded. I gave him one last hug, and then the image faded.

When I opened up my eyes, I was still on the cold ground, but Percy was kneeling by my side, looking concerned.

"I'm fine, I'm fine."

I sat up, and Percy let me lean into him. I pressed my hands to my eyes, since lights were going off in my mind.

When I could, I explained everything to Percy. He smiled when he heard everything. We spread the word to his dad, who looked ready to cry with happiness.

More good news came.

"May is better. When the curse of Hades was broken, she came back to her right mind. She knows about Luke, and she'll be thrilled to know that he's OK." Hermes said, his voice full of adoration for his wife.

Percy looked at me. "Mom went into labor prematurely, because of her age, but the baby, a girl, is fine. Her name is Cassandra May Blofis...personally, her name should be Cassandra May Jackson, but who am I to judge."

I laughed at him.

We had walked to a pavilion, the sky a dusty gray with streaks of pink, the city still going on below us.

"But, your name should be Annabeth Jackson." He said, not looking at me.

I looked at him in amazement.

He looked at me, his eyes nervous, but determined.

"I'm not going to loose you Annabeth."

He got down on his knee, and opened up a little black box. A diamond ring with emeralds around it glimmered in the half light. My mouth dropped open.

"Annabeth, I love you more then anything in the world combined...if you want to, will you marry me?"

* * *

_I am so cruel...I know I am. _

_Anyway, I meant what I said about the people who are rude when reviewing. _

_BUT I LOVE THE PEOPLE WHO ARE NICE TO ME WHEN I WRITE!_

_In order to get a new update soon, you have to review, but also go to my profile to vote on my poll. _

_Pwease? _

_Anyway, keep reading! I hope you like it. _

_I was going to add Calypso, Tyson, Nico, and all those other people in this chapter, but they're better off in the next chapter...you'll see what I mean! _

_REVIEW AND THEN THE POLL AND THEN I WILL UPDATE!!!!! _


	17. Chapter 17

_I am so thankful right now to everyone who has stood by me throughout this whole story! _

_Now, don't go panicking, thinking that this is going to be the last chapter, because I promise you that there is MUCH more to come. _

_Now, this is the scene after Percy asked Annabeth to marry him. _

_Do not own anything....wish I did. _

_Oh, P.S, there has been no more flames, and I thank everyone who has stopped them by being so positive with me! _

* * *

_Annabeth's POV_

My hands flew up to cover my mouth.

And I already knew my answer. "YES!" I screamed. I threw my arms around him, and he laughed, hugging me back.

I kissed him, and I thought I saw a flash behind my eyes, but I was too full of happiness to think about it.

When I pulled back, people, and gods, were all around us. I blushed, but I loved howPercy slipped the ring onto the fourth figure of my left hand. It fit perfectly.

Aphrodite ran up to us and threw her arms around us, smiling so widely I thought her cheeks would crack.

"OH!!!! I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" She screamed in my ear. I laughed again, my hand curving around Percy's.

Everyone was going up to us, congratulating us.

Poseidon came up to me and gave me a hug, and whispered, "Welcome to the family." In my ear.

I blushed, but hugged him back.

And then as soon as he let me go, the whole entire camp came up behind them.

"Well, it's about time!" Clarisse shouted.

Oh no...they wouldn't...

And then they got us on their shoulders, and brought us to the throne room. Thank the gods that they weren't going to throw us into a lake again...

But, there was a huge party set up. Percy and I looked at each other in shock, and then he turned and glared at Tatiana, who's a daughter of Aphrotdite.

"You promised me that you wouldn't say anything! And, Grover, Juniper, how could you let her?"

Percy sounded so betrayed that it was funny.

Tatiana laughed.

I looked at them with a puzzled expression, and he explained it to me.

"I had brought Tatiana, Grover, and Juniper with me when I went ring shopping. I made Tatiana promise me," he glared at her again, and she giggled, "That she wouldn't tell anyone. Well, I think that she did!"

I laughed again. I was on cloud 9 right now.

Percy and I spent the whole night dancing, while everyone was celebrating.

And to make the night even better, Jenna came running in, and launched herself right onto Percy's back.

A slow song came on, and Mitchell grabbed Jenna and they started waddling around to it. Everyone was laughing, but Percy looked a little uncomfortable.

"Don't you think she's a little too young to be dancing with a boy?" I slapped his stomach, and he laughed with me.

"Don't go into overprotective Daddy mode. She's fine. She needs to be with kids her own age."

Percy shook his head and grabbed me around the waist. Ever since he and I got engaged, he had never really taken his arm off of me.

He pulled me to the dance floor, and we started dancing. Cameras were going off everywhere.

I sighed. "One of these days we might be thankful to Aphrodite for taking all these pictures." Percy nodded.

"Yeah, you will. Congrats Ananbeth, Percy..." Rachel had come up to us, and Nico was right behind her. He seemed happier then I had ever seen him.

Calypso came up behind them, and kissed Percy's cheek, and then gave me a hug.

"Be good to each other!" She said. But she was looking at Percy when she said this, so I knew it wasn't directed to me.

Tyson by far was my favorite.

"YAY!!! YOU TWO ARE FINALLY TOGETHER!!! NOW THERE WILL BE MORE LITTLE ANNABETH'S AND LITTLE PERCY'S!!!"

Forget what I said about him being my favorite.

I laid my head on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat.

_And you know I'd walk a thousand miles, _

_If I could just, _

_see you, _

_tonight._

This night was the most perfect night that anyone could wish for.

* * *

That night, Jenna went to camp for the first time. Chiron had offered to have her come, and then we found out later that they thought we would want some time alone, now that we were engaged.

I don't know who blushed harder, me or Percy.

Travis and Conner will be dead men, even if their sister is my best friend, if they teach my daughter bad things.

Since we really didn't want to go back to our apartment, in case something bad came and decided that I would make a yummy snack, and we stayed in a hotel like building, that was cleared out for us.

We walked slowly. My ring glittered in the dim light.

We walked into the room...and froze.

There was a heart shaped bed, a disco ball hanging from the ceiling, and red and pink everywhere.

Aphrodite...

Percy looked petrified by everything...oh, if only I had a camera right now.

I went into the bathroom, and changed into the tank top and lounge pants that Clarisse had brought me. I brushed out my hair and went back into the bedroom.

I blushed, and let my hair fall down to hide it. He was in shorts, and no shirt.

Aphrodite must be having a fit.

I laid down in the bed next to him, and he wrapped both of his arms around me.

"I could get used to this." I muttered. He laughed, and kissed me.

We flipped over so he was over me, and I was kissing him with everything that I had.

I would tell you what else happened, but my mind clouded over.

* * *

The next morning, I was a little sore, but totally blissed out. Percy had his arms wrapped around my bare stomach, and my skin felt like it was on fire.

His hair was soft in my shoulder, and I curled into him again.

And, of course, someone had to bang on the door.

Percy groaned, and I yelled, "Go away!"

The pounding grew louder, and now we could hear voices.

"Annabeth, Percy, get your butts, and clothe them please, out here!" Rachel yelled.

I heard someone, most likely Calypso, whack her, and then yell out, "Don't listen to Rachel. But, please, get dressed and come out. We wouldn't ask you to, um, get up after your first night as an engaged couple unless we knew it was something important."

I mumbled. I tried to sit up, but Percy pulled me back down.

"No, you are not going anywhere."

He sounded like such a little boy. I pulled free, and went into the bathroom, and yelled over my shoulder, "I'm going to take a shower, and you better be up when I come out."

He mumbled over his shoulder, and turned over.

This wasn't the way I pictures my _morning after my first, _not that I thought about it a lot, but when I did, it didn't seem like it would be like it was today. But, this was good enough for me.

After washing my hair and cleaning off, I walked out wrapped in a towel, and Percy was still asleep.

I got dressed in skinny jeans (tempting Percy a little), a gray t-shirt, and my gray Converse sneakers.

I pushed Percy out of bed, and he stumbled his way into the bathroom.

I walked out the room, and went out to the place where I had gotten engaged.

There was so much for me to plan. The dresses, who I wanted as my bridesmaids, and my maid of honor, and all of that.

But, for now, I was content to be happy with my first time, my soon to be husband, and the fact that there was something permanent for my in the future.

* * *

_Well, that was a sappy chapter. _

_Percy is really a Seaweed Brain if he thinks that Annabeth wouldn't say yes to him. _

_This chapter was really sappy, and yeah. _

_I was NOT going to go into detail about, um, their first time, so don't even ask for more details! _

_I hope you like this chapter. _

_We are so close to the 250 mark! Please, keep reviewing, and PLEASE CHECK OUT THE POLL ON MY PROFILE!!!_

_Love always, _

_ILove2Write13_

_or Sarah_


	18. Chapter 18

_Aww, you guys! You went above and beyond my expectations...I don't deserve to have readers like you!!! I think I'm going to cry!!!!_

_Anyway, Happy Thanksgiving! I hope that this is going to be a good chapter, as a special. _

_I don't own anything. _

_OMG!!! I went to go see New Moon, and I almost passed out from joy when Jake took his shirt off!! _

_Now, this is going to be great!!!!_

* * *

_Annabeth's POV_

Percy and I decided to stay at Camp for a while, and let our friends know about the engagement.

But first things first...I am going to kill Travis and Conner.

Jenna came running up to me, and asked in her trilling voice, "Mummy, what's 'having sex'?"

Percy and I looked at her with wide eyes. But Jenna kept going.

"Conner and Travis were saying that's what you and Daddy were going to do last night."

I smiled at her, and when she wasn't looking, I gave my death glare to them. They backed away slowly, pouting.

"Jenna, you know that you weren't suppose to say anything!"

I handed her off to Percy, pulled out my dagger, and chased them into the woods, and made sure that they got hopelessly lost.

When I came back out, Jenna was on Percy's back as he climbed the climbing wall.

Seriously?!?! People today were really out to frazzle my nerves.

I didn't want to ruin her fun, but I was so worried she would loose her grip and fall.

To distract me, I seeked out Tatiana, who was begging me to let her help me plan my wedding.

"OK, so, what do you want your dress to look like?" She asked. She had a notebook in front of her, and a pen in her hand, all business.

I thought long and hard.

"Something simple, not floor length, maybe like this."

I took the pen from her, and sketched out my idea. I remember seeing it once, maybe on one of the rare times I went shopping.

Tatiana let out a long sigh. "Are you sure you don't want a floor length dress, so you can have a train?"

I glared at her, and she put her hands up in a surrender fashion. "OK!!! Just asking."

She went over the style for my hair, and we agreed on that. It was very intricate, very simple, and white flowers that would match my dress.

There was one thing that was eating at me though.

I wanted my father to give me away.

When I got back to Olympus, in the room Percy and Jenna and I were staying at, I booted up my computer.

It took a long time, but I finally got an email together.

_Hey Dad..._

_It's me, Annabeth. _

_The battle has past, and Olympus is safe. _

_I think you know Percy Jackson. Well, if you don't, you have to meet him. _

_I really am sending this email because, well, Percy proposed to me, and I said yes. _

_I know I'm young and all of that. But even though you and I never really got along, I want you to come, and give me away. _

_And I also want you to have a part in my daughter's life. _

_Love always, _

_Annabeth. _

This was a hard letter to write. But I wanted my father to come to my wedding...and he had a right to be involved in Jenna's life.

I sighed. Life was SO much harder then it should be.

Percy and I spent a lot of time that day going over wedding details. It was strange, since we were so young. But Aphrodite told us just to sketch everything out for her, and she would take care of the rest.

That's one of the advantages of having a goddess who is so happy to have you and your fiancee together...finally.

I had sent the images of the hairstyle, dress, and shoes that I wanted to Tatiana, who would show them to her mother.

Percy and I had decided to have a beach wedding, in Mexico. Apollo had already agreed to bring everyone over, in his sun chariot. Percy had turned green when I brought it up, and I decided not to ask.

I also picked out some dresses for Jenna, since we wanted her to be the flower girl. I thought that they were pretty, and Jenna had agreed with me. She liked one that I thought was a little too low cut for her, so I didn't put it in.

With Jenna's shoes, dresses, my accessories, dress, and shoes, in the email, I logged off. It was time for me to get some sleep. Gods knows what Tatiana will put me through tomorrow.

* * *

_I love my readers so much. _

_Sorry if this chapter isn't what you wanted. This is more of a filler chapter. _

_I have links to what I mentioned below. _

_And, I created a new email, like a real one, not one on FanFiction. It's for people who want to personally correspond with me. _

_The email is: writer chick 13 *at symbol* email . com (Just take out the spaces)_

_You could write to me about problems, needing advice, story ideas, anything!!! I am here to listen, and *makes girl-scout honor sign* I promise I won't tell anyone what you write to me in an email. _

_I understand if you really don't trust me. The option is always there though. _

_So, I love you guys...yeah....so, please review!!! _

_Oh!!! And I added more choices to my poll!!! GO CHECK IT OUT!!!!_

_Alfits (I explained it in another story!)_

.com/ImageGallery/store/product/Gigantic/18/_ Annabeth's Wedding Dress Idea

Annabeth's Hair

/images/I/41LZ2gKkVxL._SL500_AA280_.jpg Annabeth's Earings

./_ACniHHzJMcc/SGPHc1gL2zI/AAAAAAAAA-8/CQTpaP6eMRM/s400/Steve+Madden+Slivver+White+ Annabeth's Shoes

.com/images/catalog/full/208_US_POB_FG_ Jenna's Dress (The one that I'm going to use in the story)

.net/store/images/Peridot%20Square%20Necklace% Jenna's Necklace

.com/ProductImages/pediped09/nicki%20flex%20white%20sandals% Jenna's Shoes

_Your killing me here!!! Please check them out!!! If you can't view them, then I will try, TRY, to send the images to you. But you would make my life so much easier if you just checked it right here. _

_Love always, _

_ILove2Write13_


	19. Chapter 19

_OK, I am very sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I have been very busy with schoolwork and the new season of basketball! _

_Thank you guys so much for all the reviews, they mean the world to me!!! _

_Since I'm so short on time right now, I'm going to go right to the story! _

* * *

_Annabeth's POV_

Percy had to go with his father to make sure that Oceanus is in his prison, so I was alone with Jenna for the day in the hotel room.

I was looking online for a gift for Jenna for Christmas (A/N: Remember, it's December in this story!).

I decided to make her her own pair of Converse Sneakers, to wear when she was running around with her father.

I made them her favorite colors, lime green, yellow, and pink.

I hit the order button, and then looked around.

Jenna was asleep. I was tierd too, since I wasn't getting much sleep when Percy was around.

I felt a blush go up my neck when I even thought about it.

I got up and went down the hall to where there was a vending machine. I was hungry, and I stuck a dramacha in and got a bag of chips.

Here's the thing about Olympus vending machines. The food inside will not run out until you want it to.

I was munching on the chips when I heard someone calling for me.

I looked up and down the halls. I couldn't see anyone.

I walked back to the room. I still couldn't see anyone.

I turned around, and then I was picked up off the floor in a hug that nearly cracked my ribs.

"Annabeth!! Your alive! Where is Jenna! Come play with horsies!"

Tyson.

"Hey buddy. Keep your voice down, Jenna's asleep. Grover wore her out before."

Tyson put me down, and he was wearing the same jeans and t-shirt that he always wore.

It was good to see him.

For the rest of the day we were in the Olympus armory, where he talked and talked to me about all his new duties, like making sure the the prisoners in the palace were still where they were suppose to be.

I went back and woke up Jenna, and gave her to Katie to watch. It was easy with everyone on Olympus to know that someone would always be looking after her. And I wanted her to have the big family with lots of older friends that I never had.

When I went back to our room later that night, I checked my email. There was one from my dad.

I took in a deep breath before I opened it up and read it.

_Annabeth, _

_It's good to hear from you. _

_I have meet Percy, and I am happy that you found someone who you want to be with. _

_Annabeth, I know that I haven't been the worlds best father. But I have a reason for that. And I think that it backfired. _

_You inhearited something from me. I was always left behind by the people that I loved. I was afraid that I was going to loose you too, and your were, and still are, very importand to me. _

_I had decided before I meet Athena that I would treat the next thing that came into my life with caution. When Athena left me, it almost killed me. _

_I'm still very cautious. But I regret never being the stable rock-father that you needed. _

_But I want you to know that I love you very much. And yes, I will come to your wedding and give you away. _

_Thank you for coming back, even when I pushed you away. _

_And always remember that I am very proud of you, my little architect. _

_And I am very curious about what you mean when you say granddaughter...._

_Love you. _

_Your dad. _

I felt tears roll down my cheeks.

I was so happy that I had swallowed my fear and sent him that email.

I felt bad for my dad, because I never knew that he had gone through what I went through. If I could have, I know that I would have stopped some of this heartache. But I never regret meeting Luke and Thalia and Percy. I just wish that I could have saved myself from trusting them with my whole entire being, so it wouldn't have hurt so much.

With a small smile on my face, I shut my computer, and then turned around and started working on the temple plans again.

* * *

_I know, this chapter is very short. _

_But, as you know, my family takes care of baies that can't be taken care of by their real parents, and we just got twins before, so now with all the babies to look after, I have even less time to go on the computer, unless I'm at school in Study Hall, when I need to get my homework done. _

_This is more of a filler chapter, and the next one I'm going to skip forward a little to Christmas, and then I'm going to skip ahead again, and then it's going to be the reunion of Annabeth and her father, and then the chapter after that, I hope to make it the wedding! _

_So, hang tight, and I promise to bring in some more chapters when I can. _

_I love all my reviews, and please check out the poll on my profile!!!! _

_Now, please Reveiw!!!_


	20. Chapter 20

_Ok, this is the chapter that I have looked most forward to write! It's the wedding chapter!!! _

_I'm skipping ahead a couple of months in the story, but I'll have flash backs, I promise. _

_And then the next chapter, once I get around to it, will be the honeymoon!!! _

_Now, on with the story! _

_Song of the Chapter - Everywhere by Michelle Branch_

* * *

_Annabeth's POV_

Today was the day. It was the day of my wedding.

I woke up to see Tatiana walking in the door, her face promising violence if we didn't follow her.

Percy's arms were still around my waist, his face pressed into the hollow between my neck and chin.

"Annabeth, get out of bed! We need to get ready! And Percy, you need to teleport over to California and get her dad, so he can be here to get his tux! NOW!!!"

I moaned and rolled over, hiding my face in Percy's chest. Knowing that we were going to be woken up, I made sure he was wearing a shirt to bed.

"OK! Gods, you think that we're on a mission to save the world here." I mumbled as I got up, my sweatpants all twisted around my legs.

Tatiana threw a sweatshirt in my face and then dragged me out to door, and I didn't even have time to kiss Percy goodbye.

The next time I saw him I would be walking to him to become Mrs. Annabeth Jackson.

I smiled.

Jenna was with Katie and Mitchell, and she was going to get them ready.

Tatiana brought me to her hotel room in the hotel, and she shoved me roughly into the bathroom, ordering me to shower, and shave my legs.

I rolled my eyes, and then did as she told.

I came out smelling like strawberries, my legs smooth, and feeling more awake then I had the whole 10 minutes I was up.

Tatiana brandished a hair curler when I came out, and she towel dried my hair before curling it.

Then, she did my make up, keeping it simple. Just a little bronzer and eye shadow with some eye liner and mascara.

Then Tatiana made me put on a garter. This was the one part of the wedding that I was so _not _looking forward too.

Last but not least, she helped me into my dress.

It swished around me, the white making my skin look very dark. It only fell down to the back of my knees, because it was going to be hot in Mexico. My shoes were white, sand tight converse sneakers that were charmed to look like high heels. I was eternally in debt to Aphrodite for that one.

When I looked in the miror, it because reality.

I was really going to marry Percy. I was really going to get my happy ever after.

I felt tears well up in my eyes, but Tatiana was smart enough to give me water proof make-up.

I pulled Tatiana into a hug, trying to thank her with that one simple gesture. She smiled, understanding everything.

Since I was first priority, I was sitting down on the couch, well out of reach from anything that will stain my dress, while Tatiana worked on my bridesmaids.

Thalia had agreed, grudgingly, to be my maid of honor. Clarisse and Tatiana were going to be my bridesmaids.

I was shocked on how good Clariesse looked in a dress.

Thalia was really mad at me, because, unlike me, she was wearing real high heels.

Soon, we were walking out the door, ready to get married.

* * *

Percy's POV

I was already in my tux, my mom making sure that there was no lint on my back.

Cassandra was strapped into her car seat, asleep. She was about 6 months old now, her eyes exactly like my mom's.

I was so shocked with who I saw in the mirror. The person who had scrawny arms, skinny, his hair a mess, with a gap in his teath, was no someone who was muscular, his hair actually looking good, and my eyes just made everything look so much better.

I saw Jenna playing with Mitchell, and I knew that they would be good friends. I couldn't believe that I was getting married today.

I wasn't alowed to see Annabeth before the wedding. Her father did, but I didn't. I don't know how that it allowable.

My mom sniffed, her eyes still a little red from crying.

I turned and wrapped her in a hug.

"I can't believe this. I have a baby, your a god, and your getting married!!! And you made me a grandmother a little too early!"

She was crying, but she was smiling.

"Treat Annabeth right Percy. I know you will."

I hugged her again, and then Katie came in from the hall, where she had gone to make sure that everything was set.

"It's time."

I took a deep breath, and teleported myself to the girls room. I was bringing them directly to the beach in Mexico.

As soon as I was there, someone attacked me, and wrapped their hands around my face so I wouldn't see anything.

"Percy!!! Save me!" I heard Annabeth yell. And then I heard a door slam, and my face was released.

Annabeth wasn't in the room, and Thalia was the one who had tackled me.

"You can't see her until your getting married to her!" They all yelled.

I ran out the door, forgetting about Annabeth. When they were done, they all trouped out, and I brought them to Mexico.

All the gods and godesses were there. Juniper was in the stands with her son, and Grover was dressed as my best man, along with Nico.

I saw Apollo come with some more guests, and I saw that they were all a little green.

I was so happy. Annabeth was going to be mine soon.

Aphrodite had gone to pick her up, and then the musician started, and she slipped back into her seat.

I looked up, and gasped.

* * *

_Sorry to leave you with a little cliffy there! _

_I'm so very sorry I haven't updated...I let my room get out of control, and I need to clean it, which means that I can't go on the computer!!! _

_I love all of my reviewers, and I hope they're not too mad at me! _

_READ AND REVEIW!!! _

_AND HOPE YOU HAVE A HAPPY HOLIDAY!!! _


	21. Chapter 21

_Sorry that I left you with a cliffy there! _

_Thank you so much for getting me to the 300 review mark! It means so much to me....my mom nearly killed me because I let out the loudest scream ever when I saw it, and I woke her up. _

_Now, I'm going to continue with the wedding scene, and then the reception. And can any of you guess where the honeymoon is going to be? _

_I really wish that I had my own laptop...and I know that when Christmas comes, I won't get one...I'M SO SAD!!! _

_Anyway, I am hoping that you will like this chapter a lot. I'm on break now, so I should be able to update a little bit more then I usually do. _

_Thank you so much for the reviews! _

_In the last chapter:_

I was so happy. Annabeth was going to be mine soon.

Aphrodite had gone to pick her up, and then the musician started, and she slipped back into her seat.

I looked up, and gasped.

Annabeth's POV

I gulped. My father had come over to me. It was a little awkward, because he and I didn't have a chance to talk yet. If we were going to get over our issues, we needed to have a long talk....a really long one.

The wedding march started, and I walked down the isle.

I couldn't see anything. All I felt was the warm air on my legs, my father's arm looped through mine, and Percy's eyes, so full of emotion, boarding into mine.

I felt like the breath had been knocked out of me. My eyes teared up a little, but thank the gods that Tatiana has put me in water proof make up.

When we got to the platform, Dad took my hand, and placed it in Percy's. It felt like I was leaving something behind, like my old skin, and moving into something beautiful, a brand new girl, surrounded by love.

Percy's eyes were fierce in his emotion, and he leaned down and kissed my forehead, and whispered, "You look so beautiful." And then he turned to my father, and said, "I promise that I'll take care of her."

Daddy nodded, and kissed my cheek before he went to sit down next to my stepmother. She smiled up at me, and then mouthed, "We'll talk later."

I smiled and nodded at her.

Our vows were simple, and binding.

"You may now kiss the bride."

And there, with Percy's gold band with diamonds and emeralds on my finger, our vows hanging in the air, my name now Annabeth Jackson, Percy kissed me, and this kiss could have set the world on fire. I wouldn't have noticed.

When I pulled back, everyone was shouting and clapping and cheering. The music started up again, but all I could see was his eyes, his mouth wide in a smile, and I knew that this was where I belonged.

I smiled, and then we turned and braved all of our friends, who were rushing to us.

* * *

The reception was perfect. Percy and I walked in to a rice shower.

The food was great. Percy had insisted on steak, and I had agreed.

For our first dance, he wouldn't tell me what song he picked. I smirked, and when he lead me onto the dance floor, and the music started playing, I smiled, and then slapped his shoulder. He jerked away from me a little bit, laughing.

Ocean Avenue was playing.

He knew that I really liked Yellowcard, so when we were at the beach picnic, he started to play it. He liked it too because it had a connection to water. It was our song in a way...when he and I were fighting, I used to listen to that song to think of happier times.

We danced around, and I was laughing so hard I thought tears would come down my cheeks.

The next dance was the father/daughter dance and the mother/son dance. Percy went and brought his mother to the dance floor, and my father came over to me.

It was awkward. I put my hands on his shoulders and he put his on my waist, and we rocked awkwardly from side to side.

"You look amazing Annabeth." he said. I smiled at him.

The music that came on was for me and my dad, obviously. It was Butterfly Kisses by Bob Carlisle. Or Apollo might have charmed it so Percy and his mom heard something else then what we were hearing.

"Look, Annabeth...there is a lot that I want to tell you. But there isn't enough time right now. But I do love you...I really do. No matter what happens, never doubt that."

I smiled at him, but it was a forced smile. I believed him, but it wouldn't be enough to erase all the hurt that I had.

"I'm really sorry that I couldn't be the father that you needed. And I'm sorry that everything that I did hurt you."

He looked over my shoulder, and his eyes meet Athena's, who was dancing with Apollo.

"Your mother and I were very close, mentally and emotionally. You might know already that I have been left behind a lot. I never wanted that for you. Athena came, and shook my world. When you were born, I was terrified that you would leave me too. I wanted to be the stable rock that I never had, but I was so afraid that you would leave me too. So I treated you with distance, so when you left, and I thought that there wasn't a question, it wouldn't hurt me as much."

He still wouldn't look at me, and I knew that this was hard for him to say. We really weren't dancing, just swaying, as I listened to a side of him that I never imagined I would hear.

"I am very proud of you. You managed to survive in this big bad world, with more things following you then I did. You beat monsters and a Titan, you found someone you loved, you did everything that I would have asked for you."

He looked at me when he said this, and he hugged me tighter to him.

"When you reached out to me again, even though I had pushed you away, I had a little hope that you and I could be a family, with your step-mother and your brothers. But then a choice was set onto me again. Your step-mother really didn't like you, and she and your brothers had stayed with me longer then I ever would have hoped. I didn't want to choose, and your step-mother and I both regret what we choose."

I looked up at him, shocked.

"We are so happy that no matter how many times we tried to push you away, you kept coming back. And we both hope that there is no hard feelings. I'm not going to make the same mistake that I did before. I refuse to let something as good as you get away from me now."

Of all the things to do, he didn't expect me to hug him. He might have thought that I would have slapped him for being so stupid. Even though he was, he was stupid because he went down the wrong path of self preservation.

"I'm so sorry Daddy. I'm so sorry that you had to choose. I'm so sorry that you went through all of that. I'm so sorry. But I promise you. I'm not going to walk out on you. We may fight, and we may get mad at each other, but I love you Daddy. And I always will."

And I wasn't lying. I do love him. And I won't walk out on him. Better late then never to have a stable family.

He laughed, and hugged me too. The song was drifting to a close, and now I believed that I was a Daddy's girl.

"You never cease to amaze me Annabeth. You never do."

I smiled. This was just the begininning of my happy ever after.

* * *

Percy's POV (Beginning of mother/groom dance)

Apollo was playing this song that sounded like Mommy's Little Boy (A/N: I don't know if it's a real song, I just came up with it on the spot).

Mom was crying, and I was shocked to find out that I was so much taller then she was.

"I can't believe your married!" She whimpered, hugging me.

I hugged her back. There was no way that I could thank her for everything that she had done with me all this time. She had taken care of me, even when things got rough, and she had to move. She had put up with Smelly Gabe to protect me, and she had let him hit her, something that I still seethed over.

"Mom, I don't know how to thank you enough for everything that you did for me...I really don't. But I'm going to try. How about after Annabeth come home from our honeymoon, I take you and Paul to my undersea palace?"

To say that she looked shocked was an understatement. But I had been aranging it for a while. My father agreed, and the other gods really didn't care.

"Thank you Percy."

There wasn't much to say after that, and we just danced in a comfortable silence.

Soon, I got to dance with Annabeth again, after being told by Athena and her step mother, Amber (A/N: Not sure if that's her name) that if I broke her heart, I would be a dead man.

Annabeth had danced with more people then I had. She had been with Paul, my father, Apollo (not sure if I liked that), and even Hades.

"I can't believe that this is really happening." She said, hugging herself closer to me. I closed my eyes for a moment, breathing in the sweet scent of strawberries and sea air that clung to her.

"Neither can I. I love you." I said, spinning her. She smiled, and it seemed to light up the room.

"I love you too." And then she leaned up and kissed me.

I could hear people awwing behind us, and then the clicking of camera shutters. But I didn't care.

When I pulled back, I smiled. I could feel her skin against mine, I could hear the waves outside of the beach house we were in, but most importantly, I felt her wedding band hitting my hand.

Tatiana got up in a chair, and screamed, "It's time to through the flowers!" She ran over after jumping off the chair and pulled Annabeth away from me. How she did that in heels I will never understand.

Annabeth went up to the second story landing, and then all the single woman went out onto the floor.

Artemis and Athena didn't look to happy to be there, and neither did Thalia, who was being held in place by Tatiana. Annabeth smiled at them, and then turned and threw her flowers.

I watched as it fell, and then opened my mouth in shock as it landed right in Thalia's hands.

Thalia stared at it for a whole minute and then dropped it like it was a poisonous bomb.

Annabeth came down the stairs and hugged Thalia, trying to hold back her laugh as she did.

"It's OK Thalia, it's OK..."

Tatiana was shaking with laughter too, but she made Annabeth sit down in a chair.

And then she did the symbol of death. She motioned me forward, and yelled, "Time for the garter!"

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I tried to hard not to laugh.

I don't know who looked more terrified, Thalia or Percy.

Percy and I didn't mind touching each other...just not like this and in private.

But I knew that my face had to be as bright red as Percy's.

He walked over, and Tatiana went back into the crowd, most likley to get a camera or a video recorder.

Percy whispered, "Sorry about this." And he stuck his hand up my dress and pulled down the garter.

People were laughing at me, and Jenna and Mitchell were the ones who caught my attention. I smiled over at them, a little guilty for not paying as much attention as I should have today.

But the I realized that Percy had thrown the garter at all the single men. And guess who had caught it?

Apollo.

I nearly fell off my chair laughing. Thalia was blushing, and she was ready to make a break for it. Apollo, as always, looked calm, cool, and collected, as he sauntered over.

Thalia backed up.

"Touch me and die Apollo...." She muttered. But he smiled, and continued after her with the garter in his hands.

Thalia was forced into a chair, and Apollo slid it up her leg.

Artemis looked like she was tyring hard not to laugh, but I was in hysterics. Percy caught my arm, but he was laughing too.

As soon as Apollo was done, Thalia did something I would never thought she'd do. She kicked Apollo in the chest with her heels, and then stomped onto the dance floor, where I lost sight of her.

Apollo looked up at his sister with a superior smile.

"I think she likes me."

And that just made me collapse with laughter.

* * *

Soon, when the last dance was finished, it was time for Percy and I to leave on our honeymoon. He wouldn't tell me where it was though, something that I was a little mad at.

I hugged Thalia, who was still a little mad, and then Tatiana.

I scooped up Jenna, who was going to be staying at camp.

"I love you baby girl. Daddy and I will be back soon. Look after Mitchell, OK?" I said, putting her down and kissing her cheek. She nodded, and kissed my hand.

I turned to my Dad, and gave him a hug too, along with my step-mother, Amber, and Percy's mom and Paul.

I ducked into the limo, not changed into a gauzy blue skirt and a green tank top. Percy had told me that where we were going is warm, so I was anticipating something like a crusie.

He was in dark Burmuda shorts, and a white t-shirt. He waved at everyone, and the limo driver drove us away. He looked at me, and leaned over and kissed me deeply, taking away my breath.

When he pulled away, his eyes were bright with happiness.

And then they clouded over with something...anger? Protectiveness?

"Is it really wise to let Jenna be alone with Mitchell?"

I laughed. His eyebrows were pulled in at the middle, like they always were when he was pouting.

"Good Gods, Percy, their only 2!" Although she was older for her years...I had to admit that.

He smiled, and we spent the whole time in the limo talking about how we think that, eventually, Mitchell and Jenna will fall in love. Percy didn't seem enthusiastic, but if that's who she wanted, then who was he to break them up?

The limo driver stopped, and we got out of the car. We were on the docks of Mexico, the blue-green water slapping the white sand softly.

"Come on..." He said. He took my hand, and brought me to the edge. My skirt blew around, clinging to my legs. He took my hands and pulled me into the comforting circle of his arms. And then he jumped into the water.

I screamed, and then involuntarily let some water into my mouth. But then I realized that I wasn't wet, and that I could breathe. I looked over at Percy.

"Hey, when you married me, I gave you some of my power..." I smiled at him and then we swam out a little more. And then he whistled and some dolphins came, chattering. I gripped their fins, and they brought us to a steep incline. I could see everything perfectly...

And I saw a palace.

* * *

_Hey everyone! Think of this as your Christmas special! I hope you liked this chapter, because hands down it's the best I ever wrote. And the longest...three thousand words! It's a record for me. _

_I hoped you like everything in this! _

_And, now, to insure the next one will be out soon, REVIEW and VOTE on the poll on my profile. _

_MERRY CHRISTMAS/OTHER HOLIDAYS!!! _


	22. Chapter 22

_I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED!!!!! _

_I was grounded because I let my room get out of hand (I kid you not, there was a foot of junk all over the floor) and my mom told me that I had to clean it if I wanted to see a computer ever again! _

_Well, I couldn't get it finished, but I am writing this in my study hall, so I am skipping homework right now, so I am going to go into freak out mode later, SO YOU BETTER LIKE THIS CHAPTER!!!! _

_I do not own anything, so on with the story! _

* * *

_Annabeth's POV_

I gasped at him in shock. He laughed, and it sounded weird underwater.

"Yeah, that's my castle...I know that it's not much...."

I swated him and swam closer, excited to see what was inside.

It was hard to grasp the concept tat i was 17, married, and with my husband underwater at his palace.

Percy laughed again and brought me in.

The best room, by far, was the master bedroom.

There were silk sheets, which looked like they were made out of seaweed. There were glowing pearls, floating around, casting green-blue light everywhere. The bed frame was made out of coral, and I could see dolphins and other sea creatures looking into the window, obviously anxious to see the sea god's son's new wife.

Percy suddenly whipped me up into his arms.

"Threshold." He said. I laughed, and he carried me to the bed.

He put me down and went to get the bags that were outside the door.

Once he got it all in, he shut the door, and locked it. I shut the drapes, making sure that they were securly shut.

And you can guess what came next.

* * *

I woke up blissed out, my head on Percy's bare chest.

His hand drew absent minded circles on my shoulder, and I curled into him.

"Well, what do you want to do today?" He asked, his voice echoing in my head.

"I don't know. I kind of want to stay here." I said. And it was true. I did.

Percy got up, ignoring my protest, and pulled on a bathrobe.

"I have a great idea for you." He said. I groaned, and rolled out of bed and stretched. I went to my duffel and pulled out a camisole and jean shorts. I left my feet bare, since I loved the feel of the water around me, and I couldn't believe that I could breathe here too.

Percy put his arm around my waist and brought me down the halls, which were open with pillars.

I entered a room with targets. I smirked, and grabbed a sword off the wall. It felt balanced in my hand, and I turned on Percy. He already hade Ripetide in his hands, and he blocked me before I could get close.

"Ahh, so that's how it's going to be, huh Wise Girl?" He smirked. I rolled away, and put on my cap, which I had stuffed into my pocket.

"That's not fair!" He cried out. I laughed, and he turned to me, but I ducked around him, and caught him in a choke hold. He fell back into me, laughing.

And then several things happened at once.

Percy tensed, and twisted so I was trapped beneath him.

Something tore away the one wall that was behind us.

Mermen screamed out for their leader.

And I saw the green face of the person I had seen one too many times.

* * *

_This is the shortest chapter EVER!!! And I apologize for it, but I wanted to get something out! _

_Thank you so much for reading, and I appreciate how much faith you guys have in me. Thank you for telling me that I am almost as good at Rick Riordian. That's the highest praise I could ask for. _

_PLEASE REVIEW! _

_And I am sorry that this is such a short chapter. _


	23. Chapter 23

_I am still sorry about my lack of updating and the very short, and I think, crappy chapter. _

_This chapter is going to be a little MATURE, and at the end, you are going to get a huge shock. _

_I have a crush right now, and I need some romance, and since I can't read enough to satisfy me, I'm going to have to write my own. _

* * *

_Percy's POV_

I felt the explosion rock my back, and I winced as a chunk of rock hit me in the back. Annabeth trembled beneath me, and I heard my guards

scream my name.

I looked up, and saw the one person who I had hoped would never have to see again.

How the Hades did he keep coming back?!?!?

Oceanus was standing in the hole he made in the wall.

I stood up, pulling Annabeth up with me. I forced her behind me, and stood face to face with Oceanus. I glared at him with all I had.

"What do you want?!" I screamed at him. He was not going to endanger my kingdom, my subjects, my wife, my daughter, and my friends and family!

"Oh, I just want my kingdom back. You took the land that used to be mine. Did your father tell you that his palace is built on the remains of mine?"

I just snarled at him. I felt Annabeth wince agaisnt my back. She was scared.

"If you don't hand over your kingdom now, I am going to unleash war agaisnt you and your father again. It's a challange that only you and Posidon can answer to. NO OTHER GODS OR GODDESSES!"

I nodded. I couldn't hand over my kingdom without a fight.

Annabeth whimpered, and gripped my shoulder hard. I ignored her.

"I don't know what you're planning to do, but you can't touch my wife or my family. Do you understand?"

Oceanus just leared at me. And I realized that he wasn't going to fight this war fairly.

He just dissapeared, leaving the water cold around me.

* * *

I sent Annabeth home. What else could I do?

I know that I scared her. She had never seen me look at someone with utomost hate.

I didn't look at her when I brought her back to our apartment. I put some protective enchantments around it, so she would be safe, and then I kissed her on the lips, and then went back to my father's palace.

I felt like I was holding up the sky again. Faces kept swimming infront of my eyes.

Calypso, her face framed by her chocolate hair, singing to heal me.

Grover, who had gone with me to the Underworld, even when he was terrified.

Thalia, her eyes cackaling with electricty.

Jenna, her eyes full of love and contentment.

Mom, her face young as she relieved her summer with my dad.

Paul, convincing Goode to let me in.

Rachel, her hair firey, along with her spirit.

Cassandra and Grover's child, so innocent, not knowing the big bad world they were in.

Luke, who had asked me to protect everything he loved.

And Annabeth, her unwavering love, and her faith in me.

I couldn't let them down.

I walked into Dad's study, and he looked up at me, and he ran to me, gripping my shoulders.

"Percy! What happened? Where's Annabeth?"

I just said in a hollow voice,

"Oceanus has declared war."

And here I thought that I was going to have a peaceful honeymoon.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

Percy's face scared me.

When he dropped me off, he just left. I wrapped my arms around myself, trembling.

My lips felt swollen, and I don't think Percy knew how hard he had kissed me.

I ran to the phone, and dialed Miranda's number. I needed someone to talk to.

"Annnabeth? I thought that you were on your honeymoon? Are you OK?" She said as soon as she picked up.

"Just come on over. And bring me the biggest cookies and cream candy bar that you can."

I hung up, and sat on the couch, curled up intoa ball.

Within minutes, Miranda was banging on my door.

"ANNABETH! YOU BETTER OPEN THE DOOR OR I AM GOING TO BREAK IT DOWN! PERCY, IF YOUR THERE, I SWEAR TO GOD, IF YOU HAD HURT HER!!"

I wrentched open the door, and she almost punched me in the gut before she realized that it was me.

"Annabeth! Good God, I thought that I was going to have to commit murder. You sounded so broken on the phone. I mean, you guys only got married two days ago."

I hugged myself again, and Miranda's face soffened.

I brought her into the living room, and told her everything that had happened. She promised that she wouldn't tell Travis and Conner, since they would blab it to the whole camp.

"Do you want me to stay the night?" She asked.

We had ordered pizza, and ate and watched movies. She knew that I really didn't want to be alone right now.

I shook my head though. I had called camp, and Katie was bringing Jenna and Mitchell back to my apartment. I wouldn't be alone.

"No, it's OK. And thanks for coming over so quickly. Your a true friend." I hugged her one last time, made her promise me to call when she got home, and she walked out of sight.

I sat down on the couch again, and read for a little while. Soon, someone else was banging down my door.

"ANNABETH!"

Will the door survive?

I opened it an saw Katie holding Mitchell, and Jenna right behind her. They all jumped at me at the same time, and I went tumbling to the floor.

"Mummy!" Jenna screamed, holding my tightly around the neck. I patted her pack, and felt her soft hair in my hand.

"Auntie Annie!" cried Mitchell, and he gripped me around the leg.

"Annabeth!" Katie screamed. Only she sounded like she wanted to shake the truth out of me.

"I'm fine Katie. Thank's for bring them though."

My voice sounded fake to my own ears. I could feel the tears coming. I tried to hold it together though.

Katie must have seen through me, and she picked up Mitchell, and I picked up Jenna, and we brought them inside. I shut and locked the door, and then lead them into the living room.

"Jenna, sweetie, why don't you take Mitchell to your room and show him your DS?" I said, desperate to not let them see me cry.

Jenna nodded, and took Mitchell away. I turned to Katie, and her brown eyes, so much like Mitchell's, and said, "You should know this."

I told her what had happened on my and Percy's honeymoon, and she just stared at me. She put her head in her hands, and I felt the tears snake down my face.

Finally, Katie looked at me, and said simpily, "You need to go to Camp."

I shook my head. I had thought this through. I had to stay calm, if not for me, for Jenna.

"I can't. I have to keep things normal for Jenna. I'm going to enroll her in regular school, and keep going to Goode. I'll tell everyone that Percy has mono, and I'll have his mom back it up. I can't Katie. But I promise, I'll teach Jenna what to look out for, and if I need to, I will go to Camp."

Katie looked at me with doubt clear on her face. I gave her a quick hug.

"Thanks for bringing them here. I'll bring Mitchell back in about a week. He can go to school with Jenna."

Katie nodded, and then handed me a number.

"I know it's not good for a half-blood to have a cell, but my mother made it moster untrackable proof as a reward for beating Kronos. Here's the number. Don't worry. Your end won't send up a flare either."

Katie gave me one last hug and then ran so she could catch a cab.

I fell onto the couch, and sighed.

This wasn't the best day ever.

But then again, it couldn't be the life of a demigod if gods forbid I could enjoy some time with my husband and family.

* * *

_I'M FREE!!! I am finally ungrounded, because I finished cleaning my room. _

_I am just going to clarify a couple of things. _

_I know that most people don't get married as young as Percy and Annabeth, since, like the colonial times, but that's how I wanted it for my story. And think of it this way. Demigods might die young, so they might want to live their lives early, so they don't miss out on anything. _

_Thank you so much for sticking around with me. Your reviews mean the world to me. _

_And since I never got to say it officially, HAPPY 2010!!! _


	24. Chapter 24

_I AM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! School and basketball have kept me away from my computer, and then I got sick ontop of everything else, and missed about a week of school, sleeping and feeling like crap, so I'M SORRY! _

_Well, here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. Do not own anything, and Happy Valentine's day! Otherwise known as single's awareness day. I'm single.....maybe that will change! _

* * *

_Annabeth's POV_

I woke up the next morning on the couch, a pillow under my head, and a blanket half on me. Jenna.

I got up and rubbed my eyes. I really didn't want to go to school today, but I had to.

I went into Jenna's room, and smiled. She was lying on the floor, her DS still flashing. Mitchell had his head on her stomach, asleep too. Iwish I could take a picture, but I knew that I shouldn't.

Kneeling down next to her, I shook Mitchell's shoulder, rousing him, and then went to work on Jenna. She moaned and rolled over.

She's just like me.

"Jenna, sweetie, you need to get up." Jenna opened one eye, and glared at me. I laughed and stood up. Jenna did too, and Mitchell.

They followed me into the kitchen, and I got them some toast with peanut butter. While they were eating, I went into my room and changed into jeans and a shirt, got my things together, and went back into the kitchen.

I took Jenna and got her dressed in a green dress with black leggings, and her own pair of converse. She was so my daughter. I had Mitchell change into a pair of jeans, t-shirt, and sweatshirt.

I took them out in a taxi, and brought them to the new extention of Goode. They offered a day-care, as a way to earn extra money. Goode students could drop off their siblings, and I had an alibi ready. Jenna was going to be Percy's step-sister, and Mitchell is an orphan that Jenna's parents adopted.

The woman at the desk looked up at me and smiled.

"Hello Annabeth dear, what can I do for you today? And who are these two cuties?"

"Hello Mrs. Cope (from TWILIGHT!). You know Percy, right? My boyfriend?" She nodded, and I continued. "Well, Jenna is his step-sister, and Mitchell is her adopted brother. Percy is out with mono, so his mother can't register them. They're visting while their father is in Iraq. Their mother died a couple years ago."

Mrs. Cope looked so sad. She handed me the papers, and I registered them in. I brought them over to a far corner to tell them what they needed to do.

"Mitchell, you look out for Jenna, and Jenna, you look out for Mitchell. You two are brother and sister, OK?" They nodded. "If you see a monster, don't say anything to the teacher. Go to the bathroom, lock the door, and press the button on this, OK?"

I handed each of them a little beeper, which matched the one on my belt. They both nodded, and went into their classroom.

I watched my daughter go with a heavy heart. Then I picked up my bag and went to my homeroom.

* * *

Thank the gods I ran into Paul before he could go anywhere. I filled him in on what was going on with Percy, Jenna, and Mitchell. He nodded, and made me go on to my next class.

"Get in trouble Annabeth?"

Life couldn't get any worse. My patience was so limited, I said something that I would never say again.

"Are you still a slut?"

Everything went deathly quiet, and she came right up into my face.

"What?" Halley Morgan whispered. I wasn't afraid. I was so sick of everything being out of my hands. Percy's war, Jenna and Mitchell's saftey, everything.

I didn't say anything, just turned and walked away.

"Not so strong when you don't have Percy to back you up, huh?"

I could feel a snap coming. My hand itched to my knife.

I turned my head, and made sure that Halley saw the pure loathing in my eyes. She backpedled, and I went to my next class. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Percy's POV

I shook my head, trying to get myself to focus. I was in another war meeting with my father and his advisors, and we were trying to figure out how we sould go about our war. I was looking at the plans we had in front of us. I wish Annabeth was here. She would know what to do.

Dad stood up and made an anouncement.

"With everything that has been happening, I need to call in some...reinforcements."

Dad didn't sound too happy. And then I found out what.

Athena and Ares came in the door.

Oh Gods...why does life hate me?

* * *

_Ok, I know it's short, and maybe not all that good, but at least I got it out there! _

_Tell me what you think! _

_And just because I'm cruel, I am going to give you the tiniest sneak peak at the next chapter. _

_Annabeth's POV:_

I had been feeling sick for a while...I knew what I had to do though. And I didn't want to. I had brought the testing kit. But I was too afriad to see the answers.

_So, review, and I will put out the next chapter! _


	25. Chapter 25

I am writing this in the morning, when I seriously need coffee, so please exuse me if it's not the best chapter ever.

I do not own anything, and since I am too impatiant to wait, I am skipping ahead two months.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

Two months have gone by since Percy and I got married, and they weren't anything like I thought they would be. I spent most of my time finishing up the temples, which were all done and looking great, doing homework, and taking care of Jenna and Mitchell, who lived with us now almost, except for those weeks he was at camp.

I was eating toast, the only thing that I could keep down now, since I had caught the stomach bug.

Jenna came into the kitchen, and grabbed a juice box. I still wasn't dressed, and school was going to start soon.

"Mummy, where's Daddy? I thought he was coming home today."

Jenna was right. Percy was suppose to come home today.

The war wasn't going all that well. Mom and Ares had teamed up with Posidon and tried to help, but they were only an inch away from loosing...or winning. They really haven't been able to spare Percy for that long. Even Tyson couldn't come and visit, and I knew that he wanted to.

I had been feeling so tierd lately, and I just wanted to go to sleep.

I heard a nock on the door, and Miranda and my other friend, Kelly, came in, a bag in their hands.

"Hey guys." I said, motioning them to sit down. They looked tense.

Kelly had long red hair she wore back in a pony tail. She knew the truth about me, and she had sworn not to say anything. She looked at Miranda, and set the bag on the table.

"Uh, Annabeth, how long has it been since your honeymoon?"

I frowned as I tried to remember.

"Two months?" I said. Thay shared another one of their secret looks.

"What's going on?" I asked, my patience limited. Jenna looked over at me, and then walked out of the room. She knew when she shouldn't be around me already.

"OK, Annabeth, tell me you used protection." Miranda said, looking uncomfortable with this topic. I blushed so red, not wanting to answer.

"I don't think so....it just sort of happened." I mumbled.

A wave of nausa came over me, and I ran to the sink and threw up the toast I managed to get down.

Kelly ran to me and held back my hair, and said to Miranda, "I think your right."

I rightened myself, and cleaned out the sink.

"Right about what?"

Miranda rolled her eyes at me. "Annabeth, think about it. Your honeymoon was two months ago, and you didn't use protection. Your crabby, don't deny it!" She said when I was about to protest.

"You've missed for two months, and your getting sick in the morning. You haven't shut up about back pain, and your always tierd. Annabeth, you could be pregnant."

I froze. I hadn't even thought of that. I hadn't.

I thought through all the symtoms. She was right.

I looked at the bag they had left on my table, and looked in. Three pregnancy tests stared up at me, waiting for me to freak out.

"Annabeth, you need to take the test. If you are, you need to visit a doctor. You can go to Chiron, or even my mom, who will keep it confidential. Or maybe even Eleithyia, the goddess of childbirth."

I looked at the test, terrified.

Miranda sighed, shoved the tests into my hands, and then pushed me into the bathroom.

"Go." She said softly.

I did what I had to do, and then waited. Miranda and Kelly stayed with me.

When I checked them, my stomach did a backflip.

Three pink plus signs.

* * *

Once I had calmed down enough, I thought through my options. I wanted this baby, but I wasn't going to be able to go to school with my stomach getting huge all the time.

And how am I going to tell Percy? He had a war on his hands, he didn't need this ontop of it.

"Annabeth, it's going to be OK. But you need to tell Percy. He is going to help you through this, and your going to have another beautiful child to love and adore. Gods know that you and Percy are two fine looking people." Miranda was trying to soothe me, but I knew right away that I couldn't tell Percy right now. I'm going to put it off as much as I could.

"Miranda, I can't tell Percy now. I need to tell him a month from now. He's in the middle of the war, he doesn't need his pregnant, hormonal wife on top of it."

Kelly looked at me, eyes flashing. She hated it when I backed down from a challange. She was mad when I backed down from monsters, let alone this.

"Annabeth, Percy must have known that you were going to have a baby sometime. It's too late to change it, it's too late to forget, and now you need to tell him. He has a right to know. So, tell me, do you think that it's going to be a boy or a girl?"

She said that right when I had to run to throw up.

Just distently, I heard them say in unison, "Boy."

* * *

I love my readers! I was so excited to start this chapter, it couldn't wait. As you see, I have skipped forward two months into the future.

So, tell me. Boy or Girl, and NAMES! I need to find them. I like the name Hayden for both a boy or girl, and Skyler for both a boy or girl. And I also like Ivy for a girl. Just tell me what you want!

REVIEW and thank you oh so very much!


	26. Chapter 26

_Hello everyone. _

_My friends and I went to go see The Lightning Thief, and IT WAS FREAKING AWESOME!!! There were some things they didn't follow in the book, but that's OK. I hope that they make The Sea of Monsters. It would be so cool if they did. It was really funny too, and even though he looks a little too old to be 12, the dude they hired to play Percy is HOT!!! (Yes, I am a girl!) _

_Well, so far the most popular name for the child is Ivy, and that means that you must want her to be a girl. There were some good ideas given to me, and I have to mull them over. _

_Anyway, here is the next chapter. Thank you all so much for reviewing! It means so much to me!_

* * *

_Annabeth's POV_

After I found out, I asked Kelly and Miranda to take Jenna and Mitchell to school. I needed to stay home.

Soon, guess who came to visit me?

Mom, that's who. Athena came.

I heard a knocking at the door, and I walked over to open it up. When I looked through the peep hole, I was shocked to see her. I let her in, and she was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt, and a sweatshirt that said "If your close enough to read this, your about to have a sword in your gut."

I backed away a little when I read it, but she just laughed. When she came in, I saw someone else behind her.

She looked motherly, her eyes a warm teak. Her hands were small and agile, her body slight and fast. She was also dressed in jeans, but on her t-shirt, written in Greek, was a name.

Eleithyia.

I knew I blushed twelve shades of red.

Athena ran her hand down my hair. "It's OK Annabeth. Things happen more quickly for half-bloods, since their lives might end the next hour. I brought my friend with me, because I thought you might like to know some things. I'll leave you with her for a little while, since I am needed in battle."

Athena walked to the door, but just before she walked out, she turned and looked at me.

"Annabeth...Percy will make a fine father."

And then she was gone, leaving me with Eleithyia.

She smiled at me, and all my embarrassment and fear went away.

"It's alright Annabeth. I helped all the other goddesses, and all mortals. You can just call me Ellie."

I nodded. She brought me into my room, and had me lay down. She examined my stomach, which bulged the tiniest fraction of an inch, and she smiled when I asked if she knew the sex, since she knew about all babies. She said yes, but I told her that I'd rather be surprised. She told me to go to camp with Jenna and Mitchell, to stay there for the rest of my pregnancy.

Ellie even said that she would tell Goode that I was going back to California while my father went away on business to watch my brothers, and would tell Percy that he needed to come see me in a couple of weeks.

When Kelly and Miranda stopped by after school, I told them that I was going, and that I was going to be in touch. I packed up Jenna and Mitchell, and then hopped into a taxi. Time to go back to camp.

* * *

The whole ride there, Jenna was asleep and Mitchell was playing his DS.

My hands unconsciously went down to my stomach, and it was hard to believe that there was a little life growing there. That in less than two months there was going to be a bump that everyone could see.

Chiron had met me there, and had Katie there, waiting for us. He sent them down to the tasks, and took me to the Big House, where Dionysus was playing cards, and didn't even bat an eye to me.

He brought me to one of the back rooms, the ones where he could stand up in his regular form. I sat down in the chair, and stared at him.

Chiron sighed.

"Annabeth, I already know about your baby. I wasn't expecting anything else when she came to me. Anyway, I am not letting you go to any activities, as it would put your baby in danger. You can help as a basket weaver with the nymphs if you want, but please Annabeth, don't do anything that will hurt your baby."

I rolled my eyes, but I nodded. I wouldn't do anything like that.

"When are you going to tell Percy?" He asked, looking at me with his x-ray eyes. I gulped, and then said,

"Chiron, I can't tell him now. Not when it's in the middle of his war. I just can't."

Chiron nodded like he understood, and then let me go back to my cabin.

* * *

Malcolm was driving me nuts.

Malcolm and I had been close, and he was the brother that I never had. But he was hovering over me like a freaking hound.

"Are you sure your going to be fine here all by yourself?" he fretted before he went out for archery.

I rolled over from my bunk where I was laying.

"Malcolm, for the love of the gods, I'll be FINE!"

Malcolm smiled at me and then went out the door, looking over his shoulder the entire way. I smiled and waved him away.

I rolled over again, and stared at the constellations that I put on the ceiling when I had first come to camp. I remember laying here, 7 years old, when Luke held me while I cried over Thalia being gone.

I closed my eyes, and thought of Percy. A tide came to my mind, constant and steady, warm on my feet when I had gone to the beach when I was younger.

I could even smell the sea...

I heard a knock, and I yelled, "Come in!"

Percy came in.

"PERCY!" I yelled, jumping down, and rushing him. I jumped up into his waiting arms, and I was home. He twirled me around, holding me close to his chest.

He smelled like the sea, his hair as soft in my hands like before.

When I kissed him enough for my liking, and I got down from his arms, he held me away and looked me in the eye.

"Athena said you had something to tell me. Go ahead."

I gulped and looked around. He was waiting for me to say something, and I didn't want to. I didn't want to tell him that he was going to be a father.

But he had a right to know.

So I leaned up, and whispered the truth in his ear.

* * *

_Hello everyone! I am sorry that I left you like that, but I don't even know what I want Percy's reaction to be. _

_But I am going to put up another chapter, but look at my new story, the winner of my poll, Promises. _

_Thank you all for reviewing! _

_NOW REVIEW MORE! THANK YOU!! _


	27. Chapter 27

_This chapter is the one that gave me the most trouble. I didn't know what I wanted to do with it, and I am still on the brink of what I want to write. But I might change it as I go along, so please bear with me. _

_I feel like crap right now, and I missed school, and I missed playing dodge ball, my favorite, and today was suppose to be the day me and my friends would record a song, and I AM MAD! _

_But I do get to write and read all day, so that is good too. I hope you like this chapter. This one gave me the most trouble. _

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I had whispered the truth in Percy's ear.

"Your going to be a father."

His shoulders tensed under my hands. I pulled back and watched the emotions roll over his tired face. Shock first, amazement, and then concern.

"We're going to have a baby?" He muttered slowly, looking at me steadily. He looked shocked, and somewhat hopeful, like he was worried that I was kidding him. Like I would eve do that, not about something like this.

"Yeah...I didn't know until a day ago really. I brought Jenna and Mitchell here. I didn't want anything to happen to them, or even the baby."

Percy searched my face, and then his broke out into a look of pure happiness. I thought his face was going to crack, he was smiling so hard.

"Oh my Gods..." He whispered, gathering me up in a hug. I laughed, throwing my arms around his shoulders, feeling his breath on my neck.

"This is amazing...how far along are you?" He asked, once he let me down. I let my head rest on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"About two months. Ellie checked me out." I said, happy to be in his arm for the first time in a while.

"That's awesome...and you know that I now forbide you to go to Camp activities. If anything happens to your or the baby, I swear I'll kill you."

I laughed again. It was amazing to have this all out in the open, even when I was scared, and even more afraid to admit it.

I took his face in my hands and made him look at me, and his eyes were still full of joy.

"If your holding me to that promise, you are going to not worry about me or the baby or even Jenna while your fighting. You're no use to me in pieces."

Percy laughed and hugged me again, and I smiled wide enough to put the sun to shame.

* * *

Somehow, word got out around Camp that Percy and I were going to have a baby. I had blushed when people came up to me and asked, and I smiled and nodded.

Percy, despite my protests, desided to stay with me for the rest of the day. His father had understood, and had sent his congratulations to us, saying that he was betting on a boy.

Why was everyone saying that?

At night, I walked Percy to the beach shore. I couldn't help but cry when I knew he was going to go and not come back for a while. But I had known what this marriage had entitled when I fell in love with him. It was too late to back out now, not that I wanted to.

"Hey, I'm going to be right back. I promise. We'll defeat Oceanus, you'll have the little me, and everything is going to be great."

I smiled a watery smiled and kissed him.

Oh, his lips were so soft...

After a couple of seconds, I pulled back.

"I'm not going to act like you might not come back, because you will." I took his hand and guided it to my stomach, where his little child was growing.

Percy leaned down and kissed me once more before he walked into the ocean, the waves laping agaisnt his chest, his hair glowing under the moonlight, then dived down and disapeared.

*************

I lay in Percy's cabin that night. Malcolm was still bugging me, so I snuck into Percy's cabin, the one that I designed for him. There was a picture of Ripetide on the wall, and the walls were studded with the shells that I knew where his favorite.

Jenna was asleep in the bunk agaisnt the wall, Mitchell in the bed above her instead of being in the Demeter cabin. I turned off my bedside light, and laid down again. I folded my hands over my stomach, aching to feel even a little motion. But the baby was too young to move so I could feel it. I would have to wait two more months.

There were two people that I wanted to talk to more than anything. Luke and Thalia. Thalia was off somewhere, with the hunters. She might not hear about the baby until he/she is born.

Luke...I missed him so much.

I closed my eyes, the tears stopping, and fell asleep.

**I woke up in a house that I had seen before. **

**Luke had me in his lap, my head on his shoulder, but it wasn't in the same way that I did with Percy. **

**"Luke!" I said, hugging him back. **

**"Hey Annabeth...I hear that your going to have another child..." He said, and he seemed a little sad. He told me why the next time. **

**"I wish I could be there to see him...or her." **

**I felt my eyes fill up with tears. I wish that Luke could see my baby too. I no longer loved Luke, but I loved him like a brother. **

**"They're might be a way I can come back though...I could go for rebirth." **

**I grabbed his shoulders, so tightly I think that he winced. **

**"That's great! But your not going to have your memory, are you?" My eyes watered, thinking that Luke would never remember me. He wouldn't know anything from his old life. **

**"No Annabeth. I'm going to stay right here, with you, whenever you need me. Living again just isn't worth it." **

**I kept my head against his chest, wishing that I could tell him that I wished he was still alive. **

**Luke gently laid his hand on my stomach, his forehead wrinkled. **

**Then he took his hand back, and said, "Is going to be a boy." **

**I slapped Luke away, smiling. "Everyone's saying that I'm going to have a boy." Luke smirked. **

**"You are. Well, I think so. How's Percy and everyone else?" **

**I spent a couple of minutes telling him what was going on, but then soon he started to fade from my vision.**

**Luke kissed my temple real quick, and then I was drifting through mist, and then I woke up. **

I shot up in bed, feeling the whisper of Luke's lips on my temple, and the slight movement, like the lightest riple of water, low in my abdomen.

I pressed my hand to my stomach, desperatly thinking that I didn't imagine it.

If I wasn't a half-blood, with the exeptinal feeling, I wouldn't have felt the tinniest ripple of water, like a little hand moving inside my stomach.

* * *

_I LOVE YOU ALL! _

_I think that I did an OK job on this chapter. I'm not very clear on pregnancies, but I really wanted to add that part to this chapter. _

_PLEASE REVIEW! _


	28. Chapter 28

__

__

I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!! percabeth123456789 was the one who sent in the 500th review! Just thought she/he would like the credit. BUT THANK YOU TO ALL! It seems like such a long time ago that I started this story, and now I am so happy that I am so far in this, and that is what matters!

I'm not sure where this chapter is going to go, so I am just going to wing it.

And the reason why Annabeth can feel the slightest movement from her baby is because now that she's married to Percy, she has a new awareness of the water. Just saying.

I randomly Googled my pen name online, and someone nominated me for an AWARD!!! THANK YOU!

Voting is on

Song of Chapter: Love Story by Taylor Swift

* * *

Annabeth

's POV

(3 Month's Pregnant)

Percy was home again for a weekend.

Ever since he had found out that I was going to have a baby, he had come home once a month, and for a weekend. He wouldn't tell me how the war was going, or what I could do to help. I could tell by the hardening of his face when I brought it up that he didn't want to tell me.

Right now, we were sitting on the beach, my laptop in front of Percy, who was searching up names.

"What do you think of the name Karsten for a boy? It means blessed." Percy asked, looking through the names. I chewed my peanut butter and banana sandwich, and looked out over the ocean. We were sitting there for lunch, no one missing us. Percy knew that my newest cravings were bananas and peanut butter, so he had packed everything he could find with peanut butter and banana.

"Maybe...but it seems like too much of a mouthful. Anything else?" I asked.

Percy scrolled down.

"Vanessa for a girl? It means butterfly..."

He trailed off when he saw my face. He knew that I didn't like soft, gushy names. I wanted my daughter/son to have a strong, proud name.

"OK, OK..." Percy said. I laughed, and took the laptop from him.

I glanced at the names, and clicked on the one that I thought was interesting.

"Theseus for a boy?" I asked, and grabbed for a Coke.

Percy yanked it out of my hand and handed me a water instead.

"What the heck?" I mumbled. "Your just like Malcolm. He won't let me have anything sugary to drink."

Percy smirked at me. "Didn't you read that pregnancy book? Your not suppose to have soda."

I stuck my tongue out at him. He smiled, and put the Coke back into the basket. I gazed longingly after it. I petulantly opened up my bottle of water and took a swig. Didn't taste like anything.

Percy smirked again, and then turned his head to the name that was on the screen.

"Do you want Dionysus to kill our kid?" he asked, hitting the back button. I pouted. I liked the name Theseus. We could have called him Theo when he got older. Theseus was a fighter, strong and mighty, even if he had made some mistakes.

Percy looked at me, and smiled. But I could see something in his eyes, a kind of fear, that I knew he was trying to hide from me. I felt a the pout slip off my face, and I could feel my eyebrows pulling down, and I scooted over next to Percy. He opened up his arms, letting my fall into his broad chest.

I heard his heart, heard his breath coming and going. I smelt the sea on his clothes, the warmth of his sweatshirt. His lips grazed my forehead, and his hand rested on my stomach.

We stayed on the beach the whole night, after I shut down my laptop and we packed everything away. I lay in the circle of his arms, feeling so secure. Jenna had come down to the beach too, and she was curled into Mitchell's arms. They were the cutest little couple that I have ever seen.

Percy looked over at them, and frowned. "She's too young. She's only about 2."

I smiled and curled further into him.

Percy kissed me, longly and deeply. This kiss seemed so much different, but it could be because of my freaking hormones.

His lips were so soft, moving in perfect harmony with mine. I parted mine a little, and let his tongue enter. He moaned, and kissed me more deeply.

I pulled away for air, and had him tighten his arms around me. So blissed out, I fell asleep.

* * *

I was making a list of baby names when someone came crashing through the door.

Malcolm ran in, Jenna right behind him. She laughed with glee to see me, and sat on the bunk next to mine.

"Annabeth, Thalia is here! She and a bunch of other Hunters came running over the boarder, packs of monsters following them! Thalia is hurt! You have to go see her!"

I jumped off my bunk, and landed agile on my feet. I only barley heard Malcolm go, "BE CAREFUL!" before I was running full tilt to the Big House, where a bunch of Apollo kids were gathering.

"MOVE!" I screamed, pushing my way though. They made a clear path and let me push through, only one Apollo camper stayed next to Thalia, who was sitting, her leg at a strange angle. I dropped to her side, and grabbed her hand.

"Thalia...you never have any luck with your legs, don't you?" I whispered, holding her close in a hug. Thalia groaned, and then mumbled.

"At least you have more luck with guys then I do...I heard Percy and you are pregnant..."

I blushed, and Thalia winced. She grabbed my hand and almost grounded it to dust.

"The freaking monsters broke my leg..." I laughed, and hugged her tighter.

"Your safe now..."

Thalia closed her eyes and leaned into me. The Apollo camper went to work on her leg, binding it, and giving Thalia nectar.

Chiron took her and some of the other wounded Hunters. I heard someone running to me, and I turned and held open my arms in time for Jenna to launch herself into my arms. I held her to my chest, holding her to me.

"Mummy, Auntie Grover wants to talk to you!"

"Oh, for crying out loud Jenna, it's UNCLE Grover."

I laughed, and handed Jenna to his outstretched arms.

"How's Anna Grace?" I asked. Their little daughter had to be about 8 months old by now.

Grover went into long details on how much Anna Grace had grown.

While I heard him talking, I looked at Jenna. I thought of how much she had grown, and my hand drifted to my stomach. My little baby was growing inside of me, and Jenna was growing into a beautiful young girl.

But still, it wouldn't be Camp Half Blood if something disturbed the peace.

A huge fleet of monsters came running through the boarder...

Crap._

* * *

_

I love all you guys! Sorry that I couldn't update sooner.

I never thought that this story was going to be this popular. I love you all!

A new Disney movie came out, Starstrukk, and I have to say, I was impressed. I loved how Jess was so assertive, and I was amazed how good a singer Sterling Knight, but who knows. It might have been computer altered.

I wish a boy would tell me that he was crazy about me...I NEED ROMANCE IN REAL LIFE!! Sniff...well, I'll have to wait.

Please review!!

____


	29. Chapter 29

Did I mention that I love you guys? I didn't? Well, I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!

This story is the reason for me to pick myself up in the morning, beg my mom for a laptop, go to school, come home, beg some more, work on my chapters, go to sleep, and then start the cycle all over again!

My life is pathetic....

Anyway, sorry I couldn't get this chapter up sooner, my computer hates me, and blah blah blah!

* * *

Percy's POV (About time, don't you think?)

Finding out that Annabeth was going to have my baby was the only highlight of my life at this point.

I couldn't tell her this, because I didn't want her to worry. It would be both bad for her and the baby.

We were losing the war.

Dad and I had been fighting with all we had, but it wasn't enough. I don't know how Oceanus kept coming back, and why he choose now, but I didn't have time to dwell on that.

I was back in the palace, running my eyes through the battle plans. Something didn't seem right. There must be hole somewhere that let him keep getting into our defenses.

Dad was with Amphrite, since they too were expecting a baby. I told him to get some rest, talk with her, while I went over the battle plans.

Annabeth wasn't going to be happy when I missed my visit. I wasn't happy either.

What the hell was I missing?

My eyes ran over the stations that we had assigned to the soldiers, and our positions too, right in front of the heart of the castle. But there was something missing. Every part of the castle was covered. The kingdom had been evacuated, to where, I don't know. Only Dad knew.

I put the documents away in frustration. What was I missing? Everything was covered, everything!

I walked out of the room, and down the hall.

I looked out to the ocean. Everything had almost been demolished. Almost everything. There was still some coral here and there, but everything was deserted. The fish had left, knowing that this was no longer safe.

Athena was standing by the ledge that dropped into the deep. She turned to me, and I could feel her eyes piercing into me.

"Go."

I didn't have to ask what she was talking about. She wanted me to go to Annabeth. I started to twist, ready to leave. But I had to say something first.

"Thank you."

* * *

Annabeth's POV (Sorry!)

4 Months (Remember Percy comes once a month!)

I saw sitting on the beach with Calypso. She and I had become close, since she had gotten over of Percy. She wouldn't tell me who she was seeing, but she had confided into me that it was a half-blood.

"So, do you have any ideas for names?" She asked. I dropped my hands to my stomach. If you looked really hard, you could see my abdomen bulging.

"I like the name Theseus. He was strong, and it seems right. Plus, I want my child to have a refreshing name. How many Percy's or Annabeth's do you meet everyday?"

Calypso laughed. Thalia was there too, her leg in a brace. She had seem distracted to me, like she wasn't really there, chewing something over.

"You could always call him Theo when he get's older." Calypso said. I laughed too. That's what I had been thinking too.

"Can I ask you guys a question?" Thalia suddenly said.

We both nodded, clamming up. She looked sad, like she was reliving bad memories, but memories that she had accepted.

"What's it like, being in love?"

Thalia spoke with such longing, Calypso reached out and wrapped her in a hug. Something must have been wrong, because Thalia had let her. She had never really been one for physical contact.

I thought before I answered, looking at my engagement and wedding ring.

"It's like a roller coaster. You have your highs and you lows, the sharp turns and the air in your face. But there's also the exhilaration, the pure happiness of being yourself and being free. Love makes you feel whole, like there is finally someone in the world who can give you everything you needed. Percy is everything that I would have asked for, if I knew myself well enough to ask for it. I find myself loving every moment with him, find myself knowing what I need to do to be with him, find myself feeling every feeling that I know he's feeling. There really isn't anything that I can tell you that will tell you how happy you are. Everything just feels right, everything just falls into place."

Thalia still wouldn't look at me.

"Is it scary? Are you ever afraid that this might be the wrong choice..." Thalia trailed off, her eyes glazed over.

"Of course...but that's the fun part about being in love. You don't know what to expect, and that's what makes it fun. I always wondered if it was mistake to love Percy. But I got over that. I know that my place is next to him, taking care of our family, taking care of him, letting him take care of me...and our baby."

Thalia sighed, and curled into herself, putting her head on her knees.

"I love what I do, but sometimes I want to feel loved by a boy...to feel his arms around me, whispering that he loves me. But I don't want to risk it. It could end badly."

I scooted over to her side and put my arm around her.

"It's OK to be afraid Thalia."

Thalia sighed and looked out to the sea.

"Now might be a good time to tell you that Apollo wants to go out with me."

"WHAT??!!" Calypso and I screamed in unison, yanking our arms back and looking at her like she was going nuts. She blushed a deep red, and still refused to look at us.

"He had told me he loved that I wouldn't give into anything. He also promised that he would marry me and only sire other children if I gave him permission. But I don't think he meant it. He's a god for crying out loud. Why would he want me? How could I trust him to keep his promises?"

I straightened up, all business.

"First things first...do you care enough about him to give him a chance?"

"I don't know him all that well Annabeth..."

Calypso sighed and cut her off. "Trust your heart."

"Well, I don't....well....yeah."

I smirked. "Two, are you sure you want to give up being a Hunter?"

Thalia paled a little. "I'll miss it, but sure...if he really does stick by his promises, then it might be worth it."

I smiled. And Calypso asked the third question. "Are you still scared?"

"Hell yeah." Thalia mumbled, looking to the ground.

"Thalia, your ready. Just think it through. And know that Percy and I and Calypso and all your other friends are here to stand by you."

We all sat in peaceful silence.

And then I felt a real kick.

I shot up, my hands on my stomach, gasping. My baby had kicked. A real, true, strong kick.

Thalia looked at me in wonder, and put her hand on my belly. The baby kicked, and she let out a smile, a true smile that let me see the small, innocent girl that she had been when I had first met her.

Calypso felt a kick too, and then looked at me, and then Thalia.

"You see? Love is worth it." She said. Thalia finally looked convinced.

* * *

This is a sappy chapter.

The Thalia/Apollo thing kind of came up out of no where, but I promise you, I will find a way to make it fit into the second prophecy. Whoops...Did I just tell you what I was going to do?

Anyway, please review!

And you might have seen, I am planning on deleting some of my stories, and redoing them, since I think that their crappy.

Well, love to all who REVIEW!!

____


	30. Chapter 30

__

__

I am taking more time into writing this, so that's the reason it didn't go out as fast I'm sure you want it too!

Two updates so close together....UNHEARD OF!!!

By the way, do you all watch American Idol? Don't hate me, but I'm glad Halley Vaughan is gone. I hated her. VOTE FOR KATIE STEVENS!!!

Soundtrack: Life After You by Chris Daughtry

I don't own many things. A laptop (sadly), iPad, a TV, and the copyright to Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

(Still 4 Months! Percy hadn't visited...yet...he was on his way)

Thalia had left to go lay down and Calypso said that she had a date to get too. I was left alone on the beach.

Percy was suppose to come home. I missed him.

I felt another kick in my stomach, like the baby knew that their father was suppose to come and see us today.

But my smile faded when I thought of Thalia. I felt so bad about her. She was always afraid of love. Her mother had never shown her any, and neither had her father. Her mother was a heavy drinker, and even though she had never told me, I am sure that Thalia's mom had hit her.

I don't know how I can tell her that she had a right to be scared. She had every right to he apprehensive. But that shouldn't make her so scared not to take a chance. She knew that she always had me and her friends.

Finding out the truth was what was going to make this work. I stood up and yelled at the sky, "APOLLO! GET HERE NOW! PLEASE!"

I didn't hear anything, that is, until I heard the voice behind me.

"I don't know why you called me, but I have a feeling that it's important. How's little Apollo?"

I smirked and turned and saw Apollo. It was almost like a punch in the gut to see him. He looked so much like Luke...only his eyes were green, not the blue that Luke's was.

I motioned for him to sit down, and he sat, somehow looking completely calm, cool, and collected.

"First things first, I don't even know the gender of my baby, and Apollo isn't a good name...no offense. I just don't want them to be made fun of."

Apollo shrugged. "S'kay. So, you sounded like you really needed to talk to me. What's up?" I couldn't get over how, how normal, he sounded, talking to me like he was another half-blood.

Sighing, suddenly tierd, I said, "Thalia."

Well, he obviously wasn't expecting that. He had draped himself gracefully to the ground, on his side, holding himself up with one arm. When he heard her name, his arm gave out and he went to the ground. I waited for him to collect his thoughts, and when he turned to face me again his eyes were wild, his hair mussed.

"Who?" He said. I rolled my eyes. He looked to panicked and embarrassed to say anything else.

"Cut the crap. She told me."

Apollo sighed, and flopped himself onto the grass, staring up at the sky. You think that he would have acted a little more mature, but I guess not.

"OK, OK....I admit...I meant everything that I had told her. She....I've never met anyone like her. Anyone."

"Apollo, she's had a rough life...she doesn't know what to do. And no offense, but you're a god...a god that has been known to fool around. She doesn't want empty promises. She wants someone who will stay with her. And even though she'd never admit it, she wants patience. She wants to feel protected. She wants forever."

Apollo sighed, looking down at the ground. Why the hell wasn't ANYONE looking me in the eye today?

"Annabeth, I'm not sure I can do that...I would screw up, sire another kid, and everything will be ruined. She will leave, she will never forgive me. She had everything to loose. If she went with me, she could never be a Hunter again, and I know how much is means to her. I just....I don't want to be the one who ruins her life."

I softened to him. He wasn't afraid of falling in love. It must have been too late for him. He was just afraid of messing up, loosing Thalia. I wasn't sure that I could trust him with my best friends heart, but I was going to try. I could always sic Percy on him if he did anything stupid.

"Apollo...Thalia has been with me through everything. She is smart, kind, tough....but she is also afraid, stubborn, violent at some points...you need to be in this for the long run. You need to prove yourself. And don't let one fight put you out of the game. Thalia has a soft spot for when people say that they were wrong and sorry."

Apollo sighed, and smiled.

"I think I'm going to talk to sister dearest...maybe she can make an exception for Thalia..."

"You do that. I need to go look and throttle my lovely husband for being late."

I turned and tried to walk, but ended up with my face into something that smelled really familiar.

"Hey, sorry! Good Gods, you've been having a temper since you got pregnant!" I slapped him playfully, but still leaned into Percy. He was so steady, happy with putting his arms around me.

"It's partly your fault you know!" I said, smirking. Apollo laughed, and so did Percy.

"So, what am I interrupting?" He asked. I shook my head at him, and then Apollo opened his mouth.

"Just dropped by to tell Annabeth that I think that the baby is going to be a boy. All the other gods agree with me...but the goddesses want a girl."

I threw my hands up in exasperation.

"What the heck! Everyone is saying that! I don't know the little person that's living inside of me!"

Apollo and Percy laughed, and I had to laugh too.

* * *

Thalia's POV

I was curled up in my bunk, trying to digest what Annabeth had told me.

She had looked so amazed when the baby had kicked. You think that it would have hurt...but she only looked awed...and the expression on her face when she felt something real from what she and Percy had created.

I didn't know what to think. I had thought I had been in love with Luke, but he had turned around and stabbed my in the back.

But I didn't know about Apollo...Why would he like me? He said he was technically my brother or cousin, but Gods really don't count because they don't have DNA...

I gripped my hair. I was a second in command, someone who had high ranking power. I had friends, and I could live forever...what more could I ask for?

Love.

I always wanted to know what it was like. Mom never gave me any idea...well, she did, but it frightened me. I didn't want to know her kind of love. The people I saw on the streets holding hands always seemed so confident as their positions as the one and only. The people on screen seemed to love each other with heavy passion, and the romance novels (the few) I read seemed to be in great detail on how great love was.

I wanted someone who would put up with my temper, and fight back, not let me trample all over them.

I wanted someone who would be patient, knowing how I was brought up.

I wanted someone who would protect me...who would know how I was afraid of heights.

I wanted someone who would know everything that I was thinking.

I slapped my forehead and then dragged it over my face. The one thing that everything hadn't prepared me for was what to do when you had no idea what the hell to do.

"Love is too freaking complicated!" I screamed, throwing myself onto the covers of my bed.

"It isn't Thalia...I know I'm not one to talk, but I have talked to Apollo...he asked me to come..."

I shot up out of bed, and saw Artemis, her long, auburn hair pinned up. She looked at me with sympathy.

"Lady Artemis..." I whispered, sliding out of bed, and kneeling at her feet.

"It's OK Thalia...Apollo told me. And let me tell you, I give you kudos for making my brother back peddle and then hit the breaks. And I understand that you're afraid, and that you wonder if it's worth it."

"I'm not sure...no offense Lady Artemis, your brother doesn't seem like the one to settle down with one girl, especially me, after and and thousand of years of playing around with hearts. I just don't want to be another girl to him...if I am going to give up everything that I love, I want it to be worth it."

Artemis smiled wanly.

"Thalia, I talked to my brother. And even though is goes against anything that I thought was moral, I'll let you stay part of the Hunters...for my brother. And Zoe wanted you to be in the Hunters...I owe her this much. And Thalia, this is my way of thanking you for turning my brother a little bit more mature. Thank you. Whatever your choice, you still have your sisters."

Artemis blessed me in Ancient Greek, and then she walked out the door.

I choked on my own breath. They all thought that I would choose to be wtih Apollo...I don't know what I would choose. I was sick of thinking that I could trust anyone.

I closed my eyes and leaned against the headboard of my bed. I looked over to the mirror on the other side of the room. I saw my face. I was pretty plain, except for my blue eyes. They were stormy, like clouds on the sea. I had to admit with more eyeliner, they would look nice. But my hair was too thick to let down anymore, so I had to pull it back into a ponytail. I had lost the freckles on my nose, and my cheekbones were more prominent. I look too tough to be a normal girl...who would want me?

"I would." I snapped my head to the voice in the doorway. He had managed to light up my room, looking like model. I had to remind myself that I was about twenty now, and he was a god...he just looked normal when you glanced at him.

I must have said the last part out loud. I tensed, and then bowed my head in a polite way.

"Lord Apollo...it's an honor."

Apollo rolled his eyes. "Cut the crap Thalia...seriously. Artemis came and talked to you, I already know. I told you...I don't know much about lasting love....I really don't. But...I'm willing to take the chance...if you are...I just need some time...but I promise I will give you my all. I promise on the River Styx that I will try not to do anything stupid."

Apollo looked at me, his eyes full of hope.

What the hell do I say?

__

* * *

_OK, hate me if you must. _

_I had gone through the books again, and I realized that Thalia really didn't get her happy ever after. So I am going to try to put all the happily ever afters I can fit into this. Just thought you would like to know. _

_And, thank you so much for all the reviews! I am trying as hard as I can to get these chapters posted. _

_I'm not sure how much longer it's going to go on for, but I don't see it ending in the near future. _

_LOVE YOU ALL!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!_


	31. Chapter 31

_Hey! I love you all! _

_Anyway, I am going to make this the most action packed chapter you have ever seen in your entire existence on !!!_

_I am also watching American Idol while I am typing this, and you can check out my reviews on the bottom. I wish that I could have done it for the girls, but Katie Stevens was really the only one who I cared to see. I loved the fact that she was able to go up there, knowing that these people come from big, musical states and she came from CT. She blew me away, and she reminds me of myself. _

_Anyway, enough of my rambling. Thank you all for the reviews, I can never say enough how much those reviews mean to me. _

_I don't own anything. _

* * *

_Soundtrack: Handing by a Moment by Lifehouse_

* * *

Thalia's POV (You will find out what she says!)

I stared at Apollo in shock. He stared right back at me, with hope in his eyes.

What do I say? Was I willing to give up my fragile heart for something that might or might not work out?

I thought back to Annabeth. She had taken that chance, and now she was married, and expecting a baby. Was it worth it?

I sighed. Well, you never know...

Nodding...I held out my hand to Apollo. He stepped forward, looking ecstatic. Folding his fingers around mine, I smiled too.

Crap. What the hell had I gotten myself into?

Well, too late to back out now. And I had to admit, my hand did seem to fit right into his perfectly.

* * *

Annabeth (Still 4 Months...Visit isn't over yet!)

Percy and I had gone back to his Cabin. The one that had been built in his honor. We laid on the bed, holding hands and staring up at the ceiling. Percy took our conjoined hands and rested them on my tummy.

He had been amazed when he had felt the baby kick. I smiled at the reminder...his hand was warm through the cotton of my shirt. The baby was happy...it was almost like I was attuned to his thoughts and emotions.

My little baby tumbled around in my stomach, and I winced a little. He/She had hit my rib...ow.

Percy looked at me with concern, but I waved him off. I had five more months of this. I was going to have to get used to it.

I threw one leg over his, and rested my head in the curve of his neck.

"Amphritie is going to have a baby too. She is happy about it, and that's why I've been working twice as hard. My father deserves some time with his wife." Percy said. I smiled. Always selfless, that one.

"You do too. Anyway, I came up with a list of girls and boys names. I'm not done, but I would like to run them by you." I said, reaching to my pocket. I handed him the list, and he said that we might have to see when the baby was born. He said he wanted to make the name on how the experience went.

Well, I was the one that was having this baby. I should get to choose! When I voiced my complaint, Percy laughed. I couldn't help but laugh too.

Percy and I just lay in each others arms, content with how it was going. Everything was peaceful, calm, tranquil-

**BBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!!!!!!**

"What the h-" Percy screamed, jumping up from the bed and going to the door.

I got up to go behind him, but when I saw the action that was going on, I stopped dead.

"Holey Sh-" I stammered.

Camp was a mess. Campers were running everywhere, screaming, the littlest ones running to find their older siblings. Jenna came running to me, tears streaming down her face.

"Mummy! Daddy! Please! Bad man here! He hurt Mitch!" Jenna latched herself to me, terrified to let got.

Percy let out a curse and sprinted in the direction Jenna pointed. I pulled out my dagger, ready to defend my daughter and my baby.

Grover ran into me, yanking my back into the cabin. "Annabeth, are you flipping crazy? You're going to get hurt! You and Jenna need to just sit tight here. Don't worry, I'll have Percy's back." Grover patted me on the head, and then ran back out the door.

Jenna was still crying. Everything was going on too fast. What was happening? Who attacked? Kronos? Typhon? Oceanus? With my luck, all three.

I picked Jenna up and ran into the closet. But with my hand resting on the handle, I realized that that was where they would look for me. Jenna was still crying, and I knew something bad must have happened. She was my daughter, she didn't cry unless something really upset her.

I dove under the bed, yanking down a sheet to keep us hidden from view. The baby started kicking or punching my stomach, scared. I couldn't move. I was petrified. Percy. Grover. His baby. Juniper. Chiron. Malcolm. Thalia. Jenna. Mitchell. Katie. Conner. Travis. Clarisse. Chris. Rachel. Calypso. I could loose them all.

"Mummy, don't let him take me again! He wants something from me...I don't want to go with him! He's scary!" Jenna whimpered into my shoulder, still clinging to me.

"Shh, Shh, nothing is going to happen sweetie. But you need to be quiet now, so we can hide from the scary man." Needing no more encouragement, Jenna just buried her face into my shoulder, still whimpering a little.

The door crashed open, and someone wearing slim hiking boots, and jeans tucked into them.

"Annabeth? Jenna?" I heard someone say. I tensed, waiting for some sign that they were people that I could trust.

Someone else came into the room, this one wearing funky sneakers.

"Thalia, what are you doing?" Someone asked, someone male.

"I'm fine Apollo. I'm fine. I'm just looking for Annabeth and Jenna. I saw Percy running into the woods, screaming for Mitchell. I was wondering where the others were. I hope their OK."

"I'm fine Thalia. Here, I'm coming out now." I said, sliding out, motioning for Jenna to stay back. She nodded.

I slide out, and Thalia attacked me with a hug, almost bringing me to the ground.

"Are you OK? Jenna? The baby?" she asked, sounding flushed. Her eyes were flashing with happiness, and I had a feeling I knew why. I looked behind her and Apollo was standing there, his hands in his pockets, smiling too.

I looked at Thalia, and she blushed. I would have to question her later.

Everything seemed to stand still for about a minute.

"HIT THE DECK!" Apollo screamed suddenly, catapulting himself at us, knocking me to the ground, sending me under the other bunk, and protecting Thalia with his own body.

"MUMMY!"

"ANNABETH!"

"JENNA!"

I blinked back the dust that was going on, and I heard Apollo and Thalia cursing in unison.

I was pinned under a collapsed bunk, pressing down on my legs and my right arm.

"Annabeth! Where are you? Jenna?" Percy came sprinting back into the room, Mitchell in his arms. Mitchell was bleeding from his arm, and I winced when I saw a little bit of bone sticking out of his skin.

Percy laid him down gently, and then heard Jenna whimper.

"Jenna! Where are you baby!"

"Daddy..."

"Jenna!" I heard ripping, and I can only guess that he had ripped the bolts out of the ground and pulled her into her arms.

"Daddy! Daddy!" She screamed.

"Ohh, my god. I thought I lost you. Now, go find help for Mitchell. I need to find Mummy.''

I heard him lifting heavy pieces of rock and wood, looking for me. I was too dazed to think clearly, let alone yell. I only barley noticed when the weight was taken off of me.

"Annabeth! Oh gods, Annabeth!" He said, lifting me up. I was dazed, confused, until everything came back to me like punch in the gut. Which it really did, since the baby punched me.

"Percy..." I grabbed at his shoulders, pulling myself closer to him, feeling his arms holding me close to him.

"Shh...I'm here. Jenna and Mitchell are safe..."

"Thalia? Is she OK?" I whispered. I didn't see him, but I knew that he had rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Thalia? Still breathing?" Percy yelled. I heard Apollo laugh, and Thalia mutter what must have been "Screw you Percy."

"She's fine." Percy said, some humor still in his voice.

I had to laugh. And I did feel safe. But why was there this nagging doubt in the back of my head that this attack was meant for me?

* * *

Thalia's POV

I was sprinting around the infirmary, helping everyone with their injuries. Apollo was helping his children too, and it was strange seeing them call him Dad.

I sat next to Mitchell, and signed his cast. He had broken his arm, but he was going to be OK. Jenna hadn't left his side until Percy had picked her up and taken her to get something to eat.

I suddenly felt arms sneak around my waist from behind, and I gasped. Total instinct, I swung my fist around, ready to sock someone in the eye, when-

He caught my hand.

"Holy Zeus, your fast." Apollo said, dancing out of my reach.

I laughed, and he came back up to me, snaking his arm around my shoulder. I blushed, since everyone was looking at me.

Micheal Yew came up to me, and wrinkled his ferret like nose.

"Does this mean that I have to call you Mom now?"

I was ready to sock him. I pulled a dagger out of my belt, and pointed it at him. He smirked, and Apollo was just about dying with laughter by now.

"Stuff a sock in it." I hissed, at both of them. Apollo couldn't stop laughing, and I was ready to kick him in the groin.

Struck with an inspiration, I turned and kicked out at Apollo. Just like I thought, Michael screamed, "What are you doing?" And tried to jump to his father's aid. I dropped to the ground, knocking him off his feet with my leg, sending him stumbling into his father, causing them to crash to the floor.

I laughed.

"Thalia! You're going to pay for that!" Apollo screamed. Laughing, I ran quickly out of the infirmary, down the hills, past the cabins, wincing a little when I saw the damage.

My leg ached a little from where I had broken it a month before, but it was strong enough to hold my weight. I wasn't that heavy. I hated to admit it, but I was petite, tiny.

I dashed into the forest, hearing Apollo cursing my speed. I knew that he could keep up with me if he could, but he was giving me a fair chance.

I held up my dagger, listening more carefully. Apollo was catching up to me. I looked up. There were branches crisscrossing, leaves obscuring the view. I jumped right up into the trees, catching a branch, swinging myself up.

I had just hidden myself from view when Apollo came crashing into the clearing.

"Crap. I could have sworn..." He said...Michael came in behind him, his arrows drawn, looking out for monsters that might be coming.

I crawled through the patchwork of branches, trying to make as little noise as possible.

But then someone shook the tree I was in.

I gasped, and landed in someone's arms. I expected it to be Apollo, but when I saw who it was, my blood ran cold.

"Well, it's very nice to see you again my darling."

Oh Gods...

* * *

_I have to say, during the show when they were kicking off people, I was crying too. BUT!! All my favs made it through. _

_Please review! I love you all! This is the longest chapter ever...more than two thousand words!!! _

_Watching American Idol now, so I will tell you who I thought was good and who I thought was bad. PRAY FOR AARON KELLY, MIKE, AND KATIE STEVENS!!! _


	32. Chapter 32

_Oh..My...Damn! I freaking love you guys!!! _

_I am so so so so so so so so so close to hitting the 600 mark! PLEASE PEOPLE!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW SOME MORE!!! _

_Oh, sweet Jesus, I forgot. THE ECLIPSE TRAILER CAME OUT!!! I AM WATCHING IT NOW WHILE I'M TYPING!!! WHY DO THEY MAKE ME WAIT TO SEE IT!! Anyway, New Moon comes out this weekend, and I am going to bribe my parents into buying it for me, and then watching it over and over again once I get it!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!_

_People are telling me that they love the Thalia and Apollo thing, and I thank you all! I have to admit, some of your reviews made me cry (in a good way!), laugh, and then go back to typing, so keep them coming, and more chapters will come out! _

_I don't know how long the story will go on, but you do know, there is going to be a sequel. I PROMISE!! I will find a way. _

_Anyway, on with the story! _

_Disclaimer: Really? If I really was Rick Riordan, you wouldn't be pulling your hair out to find out what's next! Everything would have been typed up and printed into a fancy book!_

*************

Annabeth's POV

I had Ellie look me over, while Percy was fluttering around anxiously outside. I could hear him cursing through the wall.

"Your fine Annabeth. So is the baby. Just relax. I'll call Percy in now-"

And then the door was almost ripped off the hinges. Percy came barreling into the room, and grabbed me up into his arms, not to tightly, but not loosely either.

Ellie laughed. "Your about 4 and a half months, so your going to be due around April, since you got pregnant in December. (A/N: Wedding was August 13, in case I didn't mention! This is now the New Year, in January, but they're in Camp Half-Blood, so it's sunny and warm!)

I thanked Ellie, and put my hands on my little bump.

I looked out the window, and saw Thalia racing away, Apollo and Micheal Yew fast behind her. I had to laugh. Apollo made Thalia act like a little kid.

Jenna was with Mitchell, who had made it through with only a broken arm.

So Percy and I could be alone.

He lead me down to the beach, and we walked down the coast, our feet in the waves.

I was wearing a long, gauzy, almost hippie like white skirt, made up or many layers that swirled around me ankles, and an orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. Percy took out his waterproof Blackberry and took a picture of me, saying that I looked amazing. I laughed, but when I saw the picture, I had to admit, it was a good one of me. My skin had cleared, and seemed to glow. My hair had turned softer, almost like feather down. This baby was awesome!!!

Percy leaned down and kissed me, a long, slow kiss. I twined my fingers in his hair, marveling on how soft it felt.

When we broke apart, we were still standing in the surf, waves lapping at our feet, the sun was setting, making everything seem so much more romantic. I rested my forehead against his, and he scooped me up into his arms, bridal style, and spun me around.

"Percy!" I screamed. I gripped his shoulders. Percy got a childish glint in his eyes, and he dumped me into the water.

He must have forgotten that I didn't get wet anymore, so I just swam out into the surf. When I felt an arm around my waist, I laughed underwater, my voice bouncing off the rocks like sonar. A dolphin was waiting for us where the sand bar ended, and we dove into the murky blue depths.

We were too far away to hear Thalia scream.

* * *

Thalia's POV

I looked up into the arms of the person who was holding me. I stiffened, and tried to jerk out of his grip. He just smirked down at me, and tightened his grip.

Jesus, what is with all the Titans coming back now?

Atlas held me fast, tightly. His eyes were cold and cruel.

"So, your the girl that took my good for nothing daughter's place in the Hunters, huh? Your the talk of the Greek Vine, now that you and Apollo are 'together'."

I twisted in his grip, trying to maneuver myself so I would be in a position to kick him.

"APOLLO!!! HELP ME!!" I shrieked. I heard Atlas laugh, and the last thing that I saw was his heavy fist coming at my head, and then everything went black.

*******************

Apollo's POV

I laughed as I ran after Thalia. If I wanted too, I could catch her and run her around the world twice before she even blinked.

I trailed behind her, slowly, while my son was behind me.

I heard rustling, and I looked up at the trees, looking for whatever had made that sound. Thalia had to make me laugh.

Suddenly, her scream crashed over me. "APOLLO!!! HELP ME!!" I knew she wasn't joking. There was pure, raw terror in her voice. I darted like a shot to her voice, only to stop dead when I saw the freaking Titian.

I felt pressure on my head, just like I did whenever I had a vision coming on. I pushed it back, thinking_, Not now...please not now_...

"Well Apollo, didn't know that you had the nerve to screw around with one of your sisters Hunters. Did you get around to me daughter too?"

I tensed, ready to spring on him. But Thalia moaned a little, and opened her eyes. Her pupils were huge, blotting out the blue in her eyes. Her skin was so pale, that I could count every single one of the freckles on her nose, which I normally couldn't see through her tan skin. A small line of blood dripped down her face from the cut on her temple. He had hit her, I knew it. I was ready to snarl, but I knew it would scare the crap out of Thalia.

"Atlas, let's just talk for a minute. How about you let Ms. Grace go first, and we can talk later." I said, trying to use my smooth voice. I didn't want him to know how much I wanted him to let her go.

"Ah ah ah Apollo. She's such a beauty. Just like Annabeth Chase, and her daughter, Jenna. And I hear she has another one on the way. They will do quite nicely."

As casually as I could, I said, "Actually, her name is now Annabeth Jackson."

Atlas just smirked at me, and threw Thalia over his shoulder. He smirked even wider when he saw how I flinched a little at her vacant expression.

"Let her go Atlas. Let her go."

Atlas just looked at me with a pitying look. "You must take me as a fool if you think I would hand over the Daughter of Zeus like that, don't you think?"

I shrugged, still tensed. Atlas smirked again, and turned to walk away. I launched myself at him, grabbing him by his neck, ready to throttle him for messing with my girl...

When I was blasted back 20 feet, digging a crater into the forest floor about 5 feet deep. I had never felt so helpless, so small, in all of my life. I was god, I was suppose to be able to protect things, I should be able to defeat one person who was holding my girl hostage.

"You will get worse than that if you have the nerve to touch me again Apollo. A lot worse."

I turned, not looking at him when he zapped himself away.

I had never felt so helpless.

Thalia was gone.

I couldn't have done anything to stop it.

It was my fault.

I gripped my hair in my hands, and let the tears fall.

* * *

_Well, this was angst. Anyway, Thalia is still a half-blood, even if she is part of the Hunters. Don't be alarmed, things are just happening like this because, well, I wanted them too. _

_Anyway, just so I don't completely flip you out, the only reason why Thalia got taken away so suddenly was because Apollo will be that much more determined to find her. Because she was so close in his reach, and then suddenly, she was snatched away from him._

_All the Titans that are coming back are part of the plot. It may seem hazy now, because I'm still tweaking it, but it will all come together in the end. _

_Hope you like the chapter. I'm visiting my sister now, and she says thank you too! So if you hit that shiny button of good karma, you're not only guaranteeing an update, but you're also guaranteeing me and my sister lots and lots of happiness!!! _

_Thank you to all my reviewers! I hit 600!! Do you think you can help me get to 1,000? Not for this chapter, but before the story ends and goes to the sequel! _

_LOVE YOU ALL!! PLEASE REVIEW!!_


	33. Chapter 33

__

__

_I love all of my readers, never doubt that! _

_My computer hates me, so I couldn't go on the internet, and since the semester is coming to an end, they have been loading us with work to fit more things into our GPA's. _

_Anyway, I know that your going to hate me, but I am going to post this anyway. Please, my faithful readers, don't desert me now!_

Thalia's POV

* * *

When I woke up, my head was killing me. I gently touched the top of my head. My hair was matted with blood.

I closed my eyes and then counted to ten, trying to get past my quiesiness. When I looked around, I saw nothing. Everything was so dark. I paniked, thinking that I was blind, but then I waved my hand in front of my face. I could see only the faintest outline, but it was still there.

I stood up, and tried to walk. But something was chafting my ankle. Blindly, I reached down and felt the chain. Whoever had tied me up made sure that I couldn't get free.

I whimpered, surprising myself. I normally didn't show any signs of pain. But I was scared. For the first time in my life, I wished that someone was with me. I wished Apollo was here.

"Please...come...save me..." I whispered into the darkness.

Nothing replied.

* * *

Percy's POV

Annabeth collapsed in my arms when she heard. Her face showed how much she didn't want to believe this was happening. I knew the feeling. I felt the same way too.

"She's...gone? Atlas took here?" She whimpered. I held her tighter to me, trying to comfort her. But she just kept shaking. She didn't look at me, just kept her eyes fixed on Chiron.

"I'm sorry child...he took her. We don't know how he got in...but he took her."

Annabeth stood shocked still for a minute, and then let out the most tormented scream I've ever heard in my life. It twisted at my stomach, making me feel sick.

"NO!! NOT HER!!!" She screamed. I held her close, and let her cry. Chiron let us be.

"Shh, shh..." Annabeth was crying, and it was tearing at me. I wished that there was some way that I could stop the pain, but there wasn't. The only thing I could do was hold her, and hope that I made something better just by being with her.

Finally, her whimpers quieted down, and I saw that she had fallen asleep in my arms, her eyes red, her cheeks puffy.

I scoped her up, carefully aranged her arms over her stomach, and then brought her to her cabin. Malcolm looked after her for me, while I went to go find Apollo. I needed to know what had happened. Anything to keep Annabeth from screaming like that again.

Apollo was on the beach, looking out to the sea and to the setting sun.

"Percy, if you're here to tell me that it's not my fault like every other person in this camp, I will blast you."

I smiled, and walked over to him. He had been crying, that much I could tell. I didn't judge him. If Annabeth had been taken from me, I would be crying too.

"No, I'm not. I'm here to tell you that I'll help you get Thalia back. She's my best friend, I'm not about to let something happen to her."

Apollo looked at me in gratitude.

"Hows Annabeth?" He asked. I shook my head, silently asking him not to ask. I didn't want to relive her pain.

"That bad?" He murmered. I just shot him a look. It was enough to tell him how I felt.

"She'll be ok. Annabeth is as tough as nails. Your kid is going to be a handful."

I smiled, thinking of Annabeth and mine conflicting temperments. This kid is going to rock the world."

"So, when do we start looking?"

I looked around, and seeing Annabeth coming to me, her eyes red, made my resolve harden.

"Soon."

* * *

Annabeth's POV

Luke called to me in dreams again.

"ANNABETH!" Luke screamed, throwing himself at me, holding me close. I was too shocked to do anything.

Luke pulled back, his eyes red, his cheek puffy. He looked me up and down, and spotted my protruding stomach. He smiled, wanly.

"I heard about Thalia..." I turned away from him. Why did he have to bring it up? Why couldn't I be safe in my dreams?

"I'm so sorry." Luke said. And like he always had, he puled me into a hug, knowing without words that I just needed to be comforted.

When I woke up, Malcolm was hovering over me, trying to be subtle about it. He was failing miserably. I shoved his arms away when he tried to help me up. All I wanted to do was find Percy, and feel safe in his arms again.

The whole camp was silent. They were all holding their breath, some of them crying, but me? I was holding everything away from me at arms length.

I spotted Percy on the beach, sitting next to Apollo. Seeing him was like a fresh punch in the gut. I dropped my hands to my stomach, taking comfort to the little baby that was there. When Percy saw me, her stood up and immedietly pulled me into his arms. We were connected on a level that I didn't understand, not that I was complaining.

"We're going to get Thalia back. I promise you. We will."

I burrowed my head into his shoulder. I didn't want to think about Thalia being gone. It only made my head hurt.

* * *

Thalia's POV

I traced the walls as best as I could. As far as I could tell, it was all metal. The room shook and moved, which made me think that I was on a boat. My stomach dropped. There was no way that I could escape. I couldn't swim. Posidon would drown me.

I pressed myself into the corner. My brain was in overdrive, trying to find a way to get out of this.

Suddenly, a door was thrown open, and Atlas came down right in front of me. I hissed at him, and shot up into a standing position, my hand ready to punch.

Atlas smirked at me, and with a thrust of his hand, shoved my head back by my hair. I brought up a leg and kicked him, trying to get him away from me, but he was too strong. Atlas didn't even flintch, just grabbed my arn, flipped it over so the pale skin of my forarm was showing, and cut the skin.

I had to bite back the scream that was building in my throat. My arm burned, and the blood was warm as it trickled down my arm.

Atlas pulled a vial out of his suit, and collected some of my blood. I stared at him in disbelief. He tucked the vial away from sight, and then backed up from me, leaving my arm free. I curled it to my chest, trying to stop the flow of blood. In the dim light from the ceiling, I could tell that I was in a metal room, more like a cell than anything else. The ceiling was above my head, so there wasn't a hope to me of climbing or jumping out.

Atlas smirked at me, and then jumped up. Stupid, freaking Titan. Atlas smiled down at me, and said, "I would do what you're told Thalia Grace. This is no place for mercy." Then he slamed the trapdoor shut. Damn. It had to be lifted.

I shivered and felt my arm. It was still bleeding. He must have cut a vein.

I pressed down on my skin.

What did he need my blood for? Was it the reason he took me?

I shook my head. Right now, that didn't matter. I had to find a way to get out of here.

___

* * *

_

_Don't hate the story, hate me!!! _

_I am so so so so so so so so sorry that I've haven't updated latley. I have been so busy, and then I had to keep deleting work because I didn't like it!!!_

_So, just review, and I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible!!!_

_I LOVE ALL OF MY READERS/REVIEWERS!!!!! _

_PLEASE REVIEW!!! _


	34. Chapter 34

____

I am going to try so so so so so hard to keep on top of my stories, so here is my attempt!

Soundtrack: When You Look At Me by Miley Cyrus

Also, I am so thankful for people who love my story! Anyway, I would like to send out a double thanks to who review!

Anyway, I am going to be even more cramped because I'm in a play, and I have to memorize lines.

Well, to answer more questions, Thalia was taken because she has more magic in her blood, since she is a daughter of a Big Three.

Enough of my blabering! On with the story!

* * *

Thalia's POV

I was able to stem the bleeding a little, and I could tell that this cut would have concerned me, if I hadn't had worst before.

I curled in my room, scared. But my mind was going miles a minute.

Atlas...Oceanus...who else? They are Titans, and what are they doing?

Oceanus kept coming back, even when he was killed. How?

Then I remembered something. A story that I had read online. A Greek Myth. One that I thought would never happen.

I felt my heart had dropped to the floor.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

(6 Months. Skipping Some Time Now)

Three more months to go.

Percy and Apollo have been gone for some time now, trying to find Thalia. I wanted to go with them, but I knew I couldn't. And that just made me feel all the more helpless.

Calypso still hadn't come out to tell us who she was seeing. Anyway, I wished that Thalia could see how much Apollo wanted her. Artimis was agast, and she had joined Apollo in trying to find her. They really weren't suppose to interfear, but there was no line they wouldn't cross for her.

I leaned agaisnt the tree, watching Jenna and Mitchell and a couple of the older kids playing tag. More and more kids were coming in, since the gods were keeping good on their promises.

I had three new sisters, and one new brother. Some of them were older, and a couple were younger. They were playing with Mitchell and Jenna right now.

Mitchell still had his cast on, light blue, and Jenna's scribble front and center. I was concerned about how fast she was developing mentally, but she said that she was just gifted like that. I was like that too.

Jenna was still a year old, but the way she talked and acted, you'd think that she was about 3 or 4 years old. She was still tiny, but not small- small. Mitchell was about a year older than her, and acted the same way. Jenna was rubbing off on him.

I rubbed my stomach, happy that I only had a couple of months more to go.

Ellie was checking in on me, making sure that everything was good. She said that since I was so young, that the baby might come a little early. I hoped that Percy will be back when he/she is born.

Juniper was sitting next to me, her 8 month old Anna Grace in her lap.

Anna Grace was beautiful. She had Grover's curly hair, but the color was of cinimon, a combanation of Juniper and Grover. Her eyes were a hazel, like the color of leaves in the spring.

Anna Grace was too little to run, but she was able to toddle around.

"Just wait until you hold your baby Annabeth. It's like they just walk into your heart." Juniper had told me.

"If you have a girl, watch Percy's eyes go wide. I remember when Jenna came into the picture. Percy's never going to let her go."

I laughed. I looked, and saw Jenna laying on the hill, Mitchell next to her. They were looking up to the sky, and I saw Jenna's hand move. They must be finding pictures.

Jenna was so precious. She had captivated the hearts of everyone here. Chiron even loved her enough to let her ride on his back whenever she wanted.

I dropped my hands back to my stomach, and hoped beyond hoped that the baby would be welcome like this.

* * *

Thalia's POV

I trembled. I understood everything now.

The blood...the Titans coming back, even when they were killed....

They were trying to create the exlir of life....

And they needed blood from the twelve olympian gods...

____

Crap! They were going to regain their power!

* * *

DUNN DUN DUAHHHH!!!!!!

I just made up that stuff at the end, so don't go looking on the internet. I just got the idea while I was writing, so sorry if they're are holes.

I love all of my readers, and I hope that you like this chapter, even if it us short!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	35. Chapter 35

____

____

Hey Everyone!!!

I started a new story that is PJO, but there are some jerks who made fun of it. Check out Acidia. She put it in a community of horrible Fanfictions. Anyway, I asked her to delete it, and she did, so I am happy with that. Anyway, it is going to contain some dark topics, and everyone is OCC, but I think it has some potential.

Anyway loyal readers, here is the next chapter!

This one gave me some trouble, so I tried my best!

Song: Eenie Menie by Justin Bieber and Halfway Gone by Lifehouse.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

(8 months. Skippin ahead a little!!)

I sat on the hill that over looked the whole valley. My stomach was huge, resting agaisnt my legs. I was about two weeks away from my due date.

I was a little scared. Percy was on call for a while. Ellie said that first babies come either late or somewhat early. I'm not sure it this baby counted as my second, with Jenna and everything.

I rubbed my stomach, missing Thalia. I wished she could have been here. I don't like to think about her as much, because I didn't want to think about her missing for all those months.

Calypso had become a close friend to me. She was going to be there when I had the baby, and she had done everything that I would have asked for. She finally broke down and told me who she had fallen for, and it was a collage student, a boy from Persophone's cabin. Of course she would choose someome who could grow flowers.

I saw Jenna come toddling up the hill. She had grown so much. I was so proud of her. Chiron was teaching her everything that she needed to know, and she was soaking up everything like a sponge. She was excited about having a sibling, and she loved putting her hands to my belly, trying to feel a kick.

I looked at the sky over the ocean. There was going to be a storm, and I would have gone boogie boarding...that is, if I wasn't pregnant.

Jenna finally reached me. She could no longer climb into my lap, but she sat down next to me and leaned agaisnt me.

"Momma..." Jenna had taken to calling me Momma instead of Mummy now.

"Yeah sweetie?" I said, looking down at her. Her hair was longer, her eyes an exact copy of her fathers.

"Do you think Mitchy loves me like Daddy loves you?" she asked. I froze, and looked into her face. She was asking me in all seriousness, like she wanted to know how come the sky was blue.

I choked on a laugh. If only Percy could be here.

"Jenna, I think that you have to get a little older before I can answer that question. But you and Mitchell do have somthing going on. I know that much."

Jenna rolled her eyes. She looked so much like me when she did that.

The lunch conch blew, and Jenna perked up. She got up and sprinted to the pavilion. I followed her, only I couldn't run. My lower back hurt, and I felt a little naseous all of a sudden. I was no longer hungry, so I walked (well, waddled) over to the cabin that the campers had built for us.

No joke. They built us a house.

Percy was in on it too, just wanting to see the look of shock on my face. There were three bedrooms. Jenna's, our's, and the baby's. There was a sitting room, with a TV, and two extra rooms. My study and Percy's "Man Cave" as he put it. He even got a sign that said: The God's Man Cave. Cracked me up everytime that I walked past it.

I went into our room. We were on a hill, close to the others, but far enough away that other's couldn't disturbe us. The ocean was close, but not too close to be over powering.

I felt my neck prickle. I might be coming down with something. Ellie said that that happened sometimes.

I laid down on the bed and fell asleep.

Percy's POV

We were still ragging war...but for some reason they had dropped back. Apollo and Artimis thought that they had a trail on Thalia. But now another girl had gone missing. She was a daughter of Hestia, and only about 13 years old.

I stopped and said hi to my father. He said that Amphritie had had the baby. A little girl, who they named Eden. I don't know why the thought of that name, but she was really cute. She like me, or I thought she did, while I held her.

I got back to camp, and slipped into my house. Annabeth had been living there with Jenna, getting things ready for the baby.

I stopped in my Man Cave, and changed. If Annabeth was asleep in our room, then I didn't want to wake her by searching for clothes.

I walked into our room, and saw Annabeth curled on her side. She looked a little sick, her face sweaty and her hair matted. I frowned, and went into the bathroom that was to the side of our hut. I damped a face cloth and put it on her head.

She sighed in her sleep, and when I laid down next to her, she curled into me.

I smiled and fell asleep too.

Annabeth's POV

While I was dreaming, I saw Luke. He was smiling, reaching out for me. He gave me a quick hug, and said, "Brace yourself." He kissed my forehead and touched my belly. Then the scene faded, and I was back in our cabin. For some reason, I knew that I was still dreaming.

A little boy came barraling into the room. He looked about 12 years old. Jenna came in behind him, looking in her teens. "Mom!! MOM!! DADDY'S HERE!!" He had my peircing gray eyes, but his hair was strange. Black, but blonde highlights mixed in.

Jenna laughed. "Mom, he hasn't shut up about it. Just come on out. Daddy's making you some pancakes."

"Don't ruin the surprise!" I heard him yell from the kitchen. I laughed despite myself. I got up and followed them to the door. I tripped though, and fell and hit my stomach. The pain shot through my belly and down my lower back.

"Ouch!!" I yellped, jolting up in bed, my hands on my stomach. Percy jumped up too, and put his hand on my shoulders.

"Annabeth, are you OK?" He said. I looked at him and smiled wanly. It was good to see him again, but I didn't want our reunion to be when I was in pain.

"I'm fine Percy. The baby just kicked." I kissed him and then fell back onto the pillow.

"You sure? Do you want me to call Ellie?" I shook my head. Nothing was happening. The baby wasn't due for another couple weeks.

"I'm fine Percy. Just go back to sleep."

Percy looked a little more skeptical, but he lay down next to me and put his hand over my stomach.

I was just on the verge of sleep when another pain ripped through my stomach.

I whipered, trying to not wake up Percy. He heard me anyway, and got up.

"I'm calling Ellie." I got up, about to protest, when I felt something snap within me. I gasped, and clutched my stomach.

Something wet trickled down my leg, pooling next to my foot.

I snapped my head up to Percy, sitting down hard.

"Get Ellie. And Chiron. And Calypso."

Percy darted out of the room, and I lay back against the pillow. I whimpered, trying to hide how scared I was. The baby would be a month early. Would they be OK?

Calypso was the one that they got to first, as she came running into the room, Juniper behind her.

"What's going on?" they asked in unison.

I looked up at them, while another pain racked through my stomach.

"I think the baby's coming."

* * *

________

DUN DUN DUNNNNN!!!

I'm sorry I left you with that, but if you review, then the sooner I will update!!!

And check out my other story: I'm So Sorry

REVIEW MY BELOVED READERS!!!


	36. Chapter 36

Hello my faithful readers! I know, I'm so evil for ending the chapter there. But, here is the next chapter, so I hope you like it!

Anyway, this chapter gave me a hard time. I really don't know how it works (EWW) but I tried my best, from the shows I've seen and what not.

Soundtrack: Too many songs to count! LOL (^^,)

Annabeth's POV

Pain. 12 hours of excruciating pain.

"Hang on Annabeth. I know it hurts..."

I snapped my head up to Percy. "You try pushing something the size of a watermelon through a hole in your body the size of a peanut and then talk to me about pain!"

Percy backed up, and I could tell that he was trying not to laugh. That just made me even more mad.

"Hang in there Annabeth. It'll all be over soon.

I let out a groan and dropped my head onto my pillow.

Don't get me wrong, I was excited to see my baby....the pain was just bad. No, HORRIBLE PAIN!

"Push Annabeth!" Ellie screamed about an hour later.

Grunting, I did what she told me to do. "Annabeth, your doing to well! Don't give up now!" Percy said, coming back to my side, and holding my hand. I must have broken his other hand, but he must have known how much I needed him them.

"Good! I see a head. Keep going!" I pushed again, feeling an immense sense of release. Soon, the room was filled with the greatest sound I had ever heard.

A baby crying.

"It's a boy!" Ellie screamed, tapping the baby's nose. He had a full head of black hair, with streaks of blond. His eyes were all scrunched up, so I didn't see the color.

Ellie cleaned him up, and then wrapped him in a blanket. I took him into my arms, and he fit perfectly.

I looked up at Percy through the sheen of tears in my eyes. He was crying too, his arm around me and one hand on our babies cheek.

"Theo..." Percy whispered. I smirked. He had finally seen it my way.

"Theseus Luke Jackson..." I said. Ellie smiled and filled out the birth certificate. Theseus stopped crying and looked up at me. The rims of his iris' were blue, but mostly my gray, which looked at me with baby intelligence. He knew I was his mother.

Percy came into his line of vision, and I saw a flash in Theo's face. He knew who his daddy was too.

Calypso came over, and smiled. Her boyfriend, Mike, came over too, putting an arm around her shoulders.

Theo was passed around, and introduced to everyone, including Anna Grace. Jenna wouldn't wake up (she was so like me), so she would have a surprise in the morning.

I held Theo close to me, still marveling in the fact that he was here, that I could finally meet him. It felt a little strange, not having him connected to me, but I still felt very protective of him.

Percy had his arms around us both, and he couldn't tear his eyes off of his son.

"I wish Thalia was here." I whispered. Theo had had enough excitement, and had fallen asleep.

"I do too. But Apollo is searching for her. She will be found. She won't go down without a fight."

My eyes dropped. I was exhausted, but I wanted to stay up for Theo's first night. Percy gently took him from me, and whispered, "Sleep."

Against my will, I did.

Thalia's POV

The girl, the daughter of Hestia, was being held with me. She was only 13....she was too young to be brought up in all of this.

She explained to me that she was the daughter of Hestia as a gift, to a man who loves being with his family.

She was able to produce fire from her hands for a little while, so we had light or a long time, when they wouldn't come and bleed us.

"I didn't know until I was 12, and I was found by a satyr. Then, on my way to your camp, I was taken. I don't know what happened to Sean."

I patted her arm. My other one was inflamed, and I didn't want to tell her this, but even with my Hunter healing, I think I was getting infected.

Jamie, that was her name, curled up in the corner, trying not to let the light go out. First, if she lost concentration, the smoke would come. And we didn't want to take that chance. I smiled at her, and motioned for her to fall asleep.

I closed my eyes, and pictured Apollo. I had always tried to ignore it when his face swarmed in front of my face. But it hurt too much to even think about him. How much it must have hurt him to know that I was gone, and might not be coming back. I had given up hope. Everything was bleak. I just wished that Jamie and all other kids wouldn't be hurt for the Titans insanity.

Jamie soon swam in front of my vision. She slapped my cheeks.

"Thalia! Stay with me! Don't you dare leave me with them! Please, don't leave me alone!"

I wouldn't...I couldn't, I would never leave Jamie to face them alone. She could never do it....

"Please! We are going to get through it, so please, breathe!" There as pressure on my chest.

Colors danced from behind my lids.

I heard Jamie gasp.

"Lord Apollo...."

I know. You want me to write, and then I leave you with this update that's making you hang onto your seat. Sorry.

Anyway, review! Hey, did I mention that Glee is one of the best shows ever? LOL.

And I'm also sorry that it's not that long and most likley not that good, but PLEASE REVIEW!


	37. Chapter 37

This is the chapter that gave me the most trouble out of all of them. Theo was so cute in my mind, and I have been searching the Internet for a picture that might look like him. Anyway, I hope that you will like it.

Sadly, this is going to be my last update for about 5 days. I'm going to have surgery, so I'm going to be out of it for a little while. Anyway, hope you in enjoy it!

* * *

Annabeth's POV

Percy took a leave for the army, to stay home with me and Theo. Jenna loved him, always holding him and kissing his head.

Theo was a cutie, no doubt about it. I was happy that he had my eyes. The only downside was that when he looked at me, I would always feel like I was being analyzed.

Calypso came into the room, holding a beautiful blue blanket.

"Hey Annabeth. This is for Th-Theo." Calypso's face was full of remembering, and I realized with a start that she had fallen in love with the real Theseus. I reached out an arm to her, and gave her a hug, since my other arm was full with Theo.

"Thanks Cally...it's beautiful!"

Calypso finally looked up at me, and smiled. "It's enchanted to grow with him, so that he'll have it forever. Mike tried it several times, and finally got it right."

I smiled, my eyes watering with the depth of her thoughtfulness. Damn my hormones!

"Thank you so much! That's so sweet of you..."

Calypso smiled. "Stop crying! You know what, I'm going to send in your husband. He's better at dealing with you then I am!"

I threw a pillow at her as she left, still crying even though I was laughing.

Percy came in later, dressed in jeans and a camp tee shirt.

"Hey, Calypso said that you were crying, you OK?" I nodded, and then Theo let out a small whimper. I immediately looked at the clock, and realized that I had to feed him.

"Out!" I said, pointing at the door. Percy frowned, and I slapped him across the arm.

"Oh, come on Annabeth. I was the one who got your pregnant. It's nothing that I haven't seen before."

I blushed, and still pointed at the door. Ellie confirmed to me that this was the healthiest way to feel Theo, making sure that he was healthy. She also said that it would help him develop his powers faster, so it was a win win situation.

She also said that it should just be me and Theo for the first couple of months, since he was so new. He needed to feel comfortable with me before he could deal with having another person there.

Also, I just wanted to be alone with him for a couple hours a day. Percy loved cooing over Theo, but he didn't like to share.

I feed Theo, him curling into me, like he was made for me.

He was so tiny. I couldn't get over the fact that her was the tiny little thing inside my huge stomach. I had lost most of the weight (thank you Aphrodite!), only having a little more on my hips, which made me a little more curvy, not to mention my chest.

Motherhood had changed me. When I only had Jenna, everyone said that I was more warm, motherly. The face of someone you would look for when you were having a bad day. With Theo, my hair was softer, and I looked a lot more delicate.

Thalia was still missing, but Percy said that Apollo was hot on her tail. I had such a fierce hope to see her.

The Titans were out to catch most of the half-bloods, but since we figured out what they were doing, the gods and goddesses went out by themselves and brought every single child they sired back to camp. Most of them were little, too little to send up a signal. So many were babysitting, and the camp was filled with many Jenna's age. Little to say, she was thrilled.

We were too late for some. He caught a daughter of Hestia, Thalia, Demeter, and a son of Apollo and Hermes. They were all around the age of 12. Apollo swore that he would find his son, and bring him back along with Thalia and the others.

We hadn't heard from him since before I had Theo. But I still had my fingers crossed.

After he was full, Theo fell asleep. I swaddled him, and put him in a sling that Percy's mother had sent to us. She had sent it since Cassandra liked it.

Percy was planning something with Tatiana when I found him again.

"You better not be planning what I think your planning..." I said warningly.

"Heck yeah Annabeth! I'm planning your baby shower! It's a little late, not that Theo's born, but now they know what color to shop for!" Tatiana said, smirking at me.

I rolled my eyes, but let her do what she wanted to do.

I roamed my eyes over the guest list, making sure that she invited my father and step-mom, and Percy's mother and step-father.

Tatiana was inviting everyone, but some of the kids had to bow out since they had to babysit the others who were in the camp.

"You know that no one is going to get any sleep, right? Your making this into some sort of prom." I said. There was going to be a lot of music, my favorite, making sure that it would be loud enough for us to hear, but soft enough so Theo wouldn't freak out.

"I know. But when you look back, you're going to thank me."

Rolling my eyes, I sat down on the ground, Theo still in his sling. He was fitted in-between my legs, still sleeping. He took after me. He was going to be a pain to wake up when he got older.

"Come on. There's something that I wanted to do." Percy said, reaching out his hand for me. I took it, holding Theo close to me, and standing up.

"No...Theo needs to stay with Grover...this is just for you and me." Percy said. I raised my eyebrows, but handed Theo to him, after giving him a kiss. Percy walked over the small hill, where Grover was playing with Jenna. After handing Theo off, Grover handed Percy something, but it disappeared before I could event think. It must have just been a trick of the light.

Percy jogged back over to me, and took my hand. He lead me to the beach, down into the waves. I laughed, thinking of our honeymoon, which, without us knowing, lead to Theo.

I dove in, my jeans and my white t-shirt staying dry. I never got used to being able to breathe underwater, so I just held my breath until I had to breathe.

Percy summonsed some dolphins, and we rode in the waves for hours. I looked at my watch, and realized that I had to be back to feed Theo soon. I pulled Percy, but he held me back.

"Wait...there's one more thing that I want to show you."

Percy swam ahead, and I followed him. Soon, I saw we were in a oyster bed. Only this oyster bed was different...the shells were all sorts of outrageous colors. Orange, blue, green, purple...

The biggest one was a deep, deep blue, like the color of the sea when you look deep, deep down.

I swam over to it, putting my hand on in. Percy came up behind me, and opened it up.

Nestled in it, was a small ring.

I gasped, and took it out. It was small, a solid gold band. Forever was written across in Greek...did it mean what I thought it meant...

"Annabeth Jackson, will you be my immortal wife, Goddess of War and Protection?"

I stared at Percy, knowing what I wanted to say, but not having the words to say it.

* * *

Thalia's POV (Oh god...)

Darkness...that's all there was...darkness.

I was all alone...just me in non ending black. Terror seized my heart. There was nothing there. Nothing. Nothing to make me want to live.

I couldn't think of any faces...Annabeth, Percy, Luke, Jamie, Grover, Dad, Mom, Nico, Bianca, Artemis... even Apollo...their faces wouldn't come. I couldn't think of anything to hold onto. I was slipping away, and I knew that it would be the last time I would breathe.

NO! COME ON THALIA!

I didn't know the voice...but I knew that the voice knew me.

COME ON! I HAVEN'T MET YOU YET, BUT YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE ME, WOULD YOU?

In an instant, I knew who it was. Annabeth's new baby.

COMMON THALIA! FIGHT! LET ME SEE MY AUNT!

I saw a face...I didn't even know if it was similar to what their baby would look like. Long, thick blond hair, curls like Annabeth's, framed his cute little face, with his eyes...

I fought the darkness, holding it at bay, and light came before my eyes.

"Come on Thalia! Please, breathe for me..."

Apollo...he was here...he was fighting for me...

I forced my eyes open, looking around. I was lying on the ground, Jamie's face floating in front of me. Apollo, in all his glory, leaning over me.

"Oh, thanks the gods..." Apollo hugged me, being careful not to crush me. I wrapped my arms around him, feeling his leather jacket, pushing my face into his chest, smelling his lilac-sun-and honey smell (thank you Twilight!).

"Apollo...I knew you were coming for me..."

Jamie was crying, and I enveloped her in a hug too. "I promised I wouldn't leave you with them..."

Apollo stood up, picking me up bridal style.

"I hate to interrupt the moment, but we need to get going. My son is in the other room, and Artemis is collecting everyone else and bringing them to the car. So, Jamie, hop on my back."

Apollo jumped out of the cell, showing me we were in a boat...water...my stomach lurched, and I clung to Apollo tighter. It was dark out, and I could see the stars. Zoe's constellation was glowing at me, making me feel like I was safe again.

There was black Trail Blazer sitting on the dock...no one else was around.

"Be very quiet...we don't want to set off the alarm..." Apollo brought me around and buckled me in shotgun, and let Jamie into the backseat.

"I'll be right back..." Apollo said. I jerked out to him, grabbing his arm.

"No..please..." Apollo looked at me, and then over his shoulder. He leaned in, and caught me in a kiss.

The kiss robbed me of my breathe, and I sat in the car, still feeling his lips agaisnt mine.

"I'll be right back...I promise."

Apollo ran, and I just stared after him like and idiot. Jamie snickered behind me, but didn't say anything, for which I was grateful.

Artemis raced out, in the form of a 20 year old, her long, auburn hair pulled back into a ponytai, braided with feathers and beads like those Indians that I read about in third grade. She was carrying a little boy, about 12 years old, who looked like Apollo...it must be her nephew.

Another boy was running behind Apollo, who was carrying a little girl, maybe 14, who had long, thick black hair that glissened like oil in water. The boy was tall, thin, with mousy brown hair and the upturned eyebrows and nose that said he was a son of Hermes.

The little girl with black hair went in the trunk, laid down, with the son of Hermes with her, holding her head in his lap. Artemis bolted in the backseat, with the little boy in her arms.

Apollo darted around, into the driver's seat.

"Hold on...they're going to see us, so duck down. There's a protection around the car, but it won't hold forever."

I curled up in my seat, dizzy from lack of food, and felt the smooth jolt as the car started. There was shrill ringing, and some whimpers from the back seats.

Apollo cursed, and pulled hard on the steering wheel. I didn't look until I didn't hear anything but the engine purr and see nothing but the stars.

I was free.

* * *

Well, I cranked that out. Tell me what you think, and I will try oh so hard to put out a new chapter!

PLEASE REVIEW!

P.S. Please excuse the typos...

P.P.S. Damn, this chapter is long!


	38. Chapter 38

Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews.

One thing that I want to clarify with you guys. I am not going to have "sex scenes" in this story. A, because it's too awkward to think about, let alone write, and B, there is no point. So I would appreciate those who want it not to leave inappropriate remarks on my review wall. Thank you.

Ok, now, I know that it may be a little boring right now, but please hang in there for me!

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

Tatiana planned the baby shower to be the next day. Don't ask me how they all decided to come, I will never know. But having gods and goddesses who would bring people here would help.

I smiled, and looked down at the three rings on my finger. Percy and I had kept my immortality a secret, since we were going to announce it at the party.

I was going to be the Goddess of War and Protection. My mom was happy to share her title with me, and I realized that now, Gods and Goddesses would have a bigger part in the human world. They have helped so much with everything that has been going on, I knew that even an eternity from now I would never be able to thank them.

Percy looked over at me, and smiled. I smiled back, and felt Theo shift in his sling. He opened one eye and yawned. He snuggled back into me, and fell back asleep. He was so cute.

I looked over, and Jenna was running around in circles, her hair flying everywhere, a long garland of blue flowers around her neck. They were suppose to be for decoration, but she had found them pretty, and she had to play with them. Of course.

I saw Mitchell standing there, staring at her. I smiled. Young love. I wondered if Percy and I had grown up together would we have been like that. I almost wished we would have, but then we might not have been this close. Gods know that we get sick of each other sometimes.

I walked into the pavilion, which is where we were holding the party. I found the cradle I would put Theo in, and made sure that is was safe, and that Travis didn't do anything that would make me want to hurt him.

"Annabeth!" I turned at the sound of my name, and saw Mrs. Jackson...whoops, Mrs. Blowfis come over to me, Cassandra in Paul's arms behind her.

"Mrs. Blowfis!" I smiled, and let her hug me. I hugged her back, and when she turned, she asked with her eyes if she could hold Theo. I nodded, and held him out to her.

"Aww! Hey sweetie! Grandma loves you very much! You have the same eyes as your mommy, and the same hair as your daddy!" I smiled at she cooed over him, and turned to Cassandra.

Cassandra looked a lot like her mother, with the long brown hair and the shifting eyes. But there was some of her father in the shape of her eyes and face.

"Your Per-pewcy's gwirlfriend?" I smiled, reaching out to get her. She was sturdy for a one year old, or almost one year old. She latched herself to me, and nestled her head on my neck.

"It's good to see you Annabeth." Paul said. I shook his hand, and nodded.

"Percy!" I heard his mother call. Percy came bounding up to his parents and hugged them.

"Chiron let you into the grounds for the party?" he asked, while hugging his step-father and kissing his mother on the cheek.

"Yeah...you have to show us everything!" his mother said. She tugged on Percy's hair, which had gotten so long he now had it in a pony tail. It didn't bother me. I liked running my hands through his hair.

Percy reached out for Cassandra, and she went to him with a sequel of delight.

"Cassie! How's it going?" Percy asked. Cassandra tugged on his hair and giggled when he winced.

"Per-Pewcie! Mommy and, and Daddy told me you were here with, with my nephew!" Percy and I laughed. I took Theo back from her mom and showed Cassandra.

"See? This is Theo." Cassandra looked at me with wondrous eyes, and reached out to touch his hair.

"Prewtie." Was all she said. She kissed his head in a cute little kid way, and then ran when she saw Jenna coming closer.

"Jenny!" she cried, and the two laughed when they saw each other.

We toured them around camp, and they were amazed at everything. They liked out house, and they had some coffee with us while Tatiana prepared.

"So, what's Theo's full name?" Sally asked.

"Theseus Luke Jackson." I said. Sally looked at Percy, and seemed to see right through him. She knew him almost as well as I did.

Suddenly, Mike came to the door. He had thick black hair, but with brown highlights.

"Calypso said for me to tell your from her that Tatiana told her that you need to get to the party. People are arriving and want to see Theo."

I laughed, and we all put the coffee mugs down and filed out the door.

The party was in full swing when we got there. Theo was passed around, for person to person, and from god to goddess. Artemis walked up to me, and said, "Prepare yourself." And then vanished before I could say anything.

I walked around, and found my dad, who was carrying Jenna. "Hey Daddy!" I said. I hugged him, and patted Jenna on top of the head.

"Hey sweetie. Congratulations with Theo. I saw him...he has your eyes." I laughed and hugged him. He went off to my step-mother, and Jenna went to play with Cassandra again. She was having a lot of fun with this.

The party went smoothly, with the gods and the goddesses getting along well with the humans.

Theo was passed to Tatiana for the moment, while I took the stage.

After tapping the mike, and making sure that it was good, I said, "Hello everyone! How's it going?"

I looked up at the sky, and saw something that looked like a shooting star. I shrugged it off, and went back to talking.

"Percy and I would like to thank everyone for coming to the part, and especially Tatiana, for organizing it all!" Everyone clapped, and Tatiana bowed.

"We would also like to share some news with you..." Everyone went silent, and I lifted up my left hand.

"Percy and I would like to say that he asked me to be his immortal wife, and I said yes."

Aphrodite shrieked, and ran up to hug me. I laughed, and everyone was staring at me in awe.

"So, yeah. Thanks."

I walked off the stage, and was engulfed in hugs. Tyson picked me up and threw me int he air before he caught me and put me back down. Tatiana was already thinking of another wedding, to make it seem official, and I knew that I would have to let her down sooner or later. Knowing Tatiana, it was going to be later.

Artemis climbed up onto the stage next, making many raise eyebrows.

"Annabeth, I promised Apollo I would keep it a secret, but I can't do it anymore. Many of you know that some children of the gods were kidnapped...well, Apollo and I found them all in good condition. And they should be here right...about...NOW!"

I turned in shock to the lake. Thalia, Apollo, and a couple of other kids were back...

"THALIA!" I screamed. I race across the field, and Thalia was running to me too. We collided in a fierce hug, with Apollo laughing behind us.

"You're OK!'' I screamed happily. Thalia laughed, and backed up a little. She looked a little beaten up, but still somewhat healthy.

"And you're not pregnant anymore! Where is my little nephew?"

"How do you know it's a boy?" I asked, looking at Apollo over his shoulder. He backed up a little, with his hands up in an 'I Surrender' fashion.

"Guilty as charged!" He said. I laughed and tugged Thalia over to Percy, who was holding Theo. Thalia hugged him, and then took Theo awkwardly in her arms. Theo looked up at her, and something flashed across his face. Like understanding. He knew who Thalia was.

"Hey sweetie! I'm your Auntie Thalia..." Thalia said. She held him close, and bounced him a little. Apollo wrapped his arms around her from behind, and rested his head on her shoulder. I shot a look at Percy, and he nodded. He was on the same wave length as me.

"We would like you and Apollo to be the Godparents...quite literally..." I said, trying to stifle a giggle.

"Ditto to you guys...if we ever have kids." Apollo said, smirking. Thalia blushed and elbowed him the chest, and he whimpered at her. She laughed.

Theo reached up his arms for Apollo. He smiled and took him in his arms.

"Hey Theo! I remember meeting your name sake...you have some big shoes to fill, but I think that you can do it! I'm your Uncle Apollo..." Apollo kept saying words in baby talk, making Theo laugh. I smiled, and went back to party. Thalia was being passed around, since everyone was so happy to see her. Her father even came up and gave her an awkward hug. You could tell that it meant a lot to Thalia.

I walked over to Percy, and let him wrap his arm around me. I felt so small next to him. I used to feel bigger when I was pregnant...but then again, I was two people in one body...which is really weird if you think about it...

"That was the best thing that could have happened today." Percy said simply. I nodded, and looked out to the sunset with him.

* * *

**Thalia's POV**

When I held Theo in my arms, I felt something. Just like the voice inside my head when the blackness nearly won, Theo was just as strong. Apollo walked up behind me, and held me, back to front.

I nodded when Annabeth asked us to be the godparents. Apollo told them that the same went for them, that is, if we ever had kids. I had to elbow him, just to cover up my embarrassment.

Apollo stole Theo from me, ignoring my pout.

"Hey Theo! I remember meeting your name sake...you have some big shoes to fill, but I think that you can do it! I'm your Uncle Apollo..." I giggled. Apollo would do well with children...

I shook my head. He and I had just started dating, not including when I was kidnapped. But he had saved me, and kissed me, so I guess that it meant something.

I absentmidly reached up and brushed Apollo's hair away from his face. He smiled at me, and leaned down and kissed me, with not even a second of hesitation.

I gasped when he kissed me. There was a softness, like a gentelness, but some kind of spark...

I leaned closer to him, and let him kiss me, responding in my own way. It took a while, but I finally pulled back, remembering Theo in his arms.

He laughed, and I slapped his shoulder lightly. "Oww..." he whispered under his breath. Well, I thought that I hit him softly...

Everyone was happy to see me. Daddy even came up to me and gave me an awkward hug...but it meant all the same.

Caypso came over, and introduced me to her boyfriend. A collage guy who's name was Mike. I gave her a hug, but whispered in her ear, "You are so dead!" She laughed at me and went the other way, and Mike had to laugh too.

Apollo was still holding Theo, and I stole him back. He pouted at me, but lead me over to a chair where I could sit with him. Apollo sat first and then yanked me down onto his lap. I frowned, wondering if he could hold my weight, but he just shrugged it off.

Theo was playing with my hair, which had grown a little longer from the months that I was in captivity. It fell now down my shoulders. I fingered his hair, surprised that it was a combination of both of his parents. His eyes though would belong to Annabeth. When he got older, there isn't going to be a way that she can deny him anything. If she does, he knows that I would give him anything.

Apollo buried his face in my shoulder, and I laughed. Normally, I would be sickened by the sight of the PDA, but when it was happening to me, I could seriously care less about what other people thought.

I was still holding Theo when he fell asleep, and when the party was over. Percy and Annabeth thanked everyone for coming once again, and said that Theo would say thanks even if he was asleep.

Annabeth came back over, and I couldn't believe how good she looked, even if she had only given birth a couple days ago.

"Sorry, but I would like to steal my son back." she said laughing.

"Sorry, but I think that I will keep him!" Apollo laughed against my shoulder. I elbowed him, and he laughed.

"It's good to see you Thalia..." she said, reaching out to hug me. I gave her a hug, but than she snatched Theo from my grip.

"Hey! That's not fair!" I whinnied, but I had to laugh. Annabeth made me promise that I would stop by their house (house?) when I could. I promised, and followed Apollo away from the cleaning crew.

I was tired, and I wished that I could fall into bed and sleep forever.

Apollo seemed to know how tiered I was, cause he wrapped one arm around me, and supported most of my weight while we walked. I didn't know where we were walking too, but I hoped it wasn't the ocean. Gods know that I didn't need a midnight swim.

Apollo lead me to my cabin, and laid me down on my bunk. I snuggled into my pillow, and reached out pathetically for him.

"Stay..." I slurred. Apollo reached out and grabbed my hand. I yanked him down next to me on the bed, and he laughed softly. He wrapped me up tightly in his arms, and together, we fell asleep.

* * *

Well. My surgery went well, and I have nothing to do now but eat, watch TV, read, and type...not that that is a bad thing!

I hope you like this chapter. Some parts might not make sense, but blame my medicine! LOL

PLEASE REVIEW!

P.S. I created a new account, and my name is Novelist13! The profile pic is Glee, so check me out! Also, check out my profile poll!


	39. Chapter 39

Hello my favorite readers! Here is another chapter!

Quick note: I created another account. Now, don't freak out, I am not abandoning this account. I am just opening up another one, thus expanding my creativity. LOL. Just check it out. I am posting the link on my profile. My name is Novelist13.

Here is the next chapter!

* * *

Apollo's POV (There's something that has never been done before!)

Thalia made me very happy when she asked me to stay with her. She was kind of out of it, but I tried not to think about it too much.

I didn't tell her, but those months without her had been pure torture. I didn't know when I was going to see her. I didn't know if she was OK. I didn't know if they had hurt her too badly.

Thalia's expression when she saw me was like that of a blind person seeing light (my light..ha ha...) for the first time.

Thalia curled into me while she fell asleep. She didn't dream, only her face scrunched up a little around midnight.

I was tired too, but I only napped. I didn't want to miss this. Thalia was vulnerable, no matter how much she didn't want to admit it. I remember the look on her face when she saw Theo...the awe made my breath go away. She was blushing when I told Annabeth and Percy that we would make them the godparents for our kids. I was only half joking.

Thalia might not seem it, but she was really around 21, maybe 22. She had her whole life ahead of her, even when she had been turned into a tree.

I looked around 24 years old, and even though I could change my appearance, I didn't want to. Any age where Thalia would look like she belonged with me was good enough for me.

I honestly don't know why I did a 180 for her. I guess maybe it was her eyes. The color of the stormy sky. The sky that I almost always flew across, and not think twice about it.

Thalia just seemed so innocent...a young girl who was forced to grow up before her time. A girl who wished she could do things over. A very brave girl who gave her life to protect the two people who meant the world to her.

Thalia was a good person. I just had wished she would have gone for me.

I understood her reluctance to date me. I had fooled with more girls that I can even count...I had sired many children. I remember the chase, the feel of winning...and then nothing. No aftermath of falling in love with a girl.

Thalia had snagged me with one look. And I remember with perfect clarity how I felt when she took the vow of being a Hunter.

It was like my breathe had stopped in my chest. I was happy for her, but I also didn't want her to join. She would never date, and she would never fall in love with me.

But she would never fall in love with someone else. She would be safe, with my sister. She would live forever, where I knew I could keep an eye on her. She was free.

It had broke my heart to watch her go. And I couldn't deal with it. How could I have let one person do this to me? She was only one girl. A beautiful girl. I was shallow when I first met her. It had been a fight (another one to the list of millions...) with my sister that had brought me over to the light side.

_"Can you stop ogling at my Hunters and listen to me?" Artemis said, slapping me on the head. She glared, but I ignored her. _

_''Why do you always have to snag the good looking girls? Leave some for me!" Artemis must have had a bad day, because her eyes clouded over with anger. It was times like these when I was thankful that I was god...where my sister couldn't kill me, no matter how mad she was at me. _

_"Can you please stop being so shallow? Girls are meant for more than their breeding purposes, as you seem to think!" That stung. I liked girls...they were pretty..._

_"Oh, come on sis. I like girls for so much more than that!" Artemis slapped me again. _

_"If you meet on girl who you didn't look at for her looks, that I will be amazed. Your so shallow. A girl is a gift. You need to open your freaking eyes. In all these years, I have seen heartbroken girls almost die over you. And if that's how you treat them, than I think that you should never had become a god when we were offered." _

That's what stuck me the most. Not once, in all of the millions of years I have been around, did Artemis say she wished I hadn't become a god with her.

Yet, I remembered how heartbroken all the girls had been when I had left them, alone, with my child. I wasn't exactly what you would call "Boyfriend of the Year" material.

When I saw Thalia days after our fight, I remembered why my sister said. If any guy had done that to Thalia, I would have been furious. But than again, that just proved of how much of a hypocrite I was. I didn't want anyone breaking her hearts, when I should be condemned to the deepest pits of Hades for what I did to all those other girls.

Thalia made me want to clean up my act. Made me want to be a perfect boyfriend. Made me want her.

Zeus told me that there is always one girl in the world who would make you stop in your tracks and do something to yourself. He always says Hera, but I know that it was the woman who had Hercules.

I could go on and on how I wished that I could have changed. I could go on and on hoping that Thalia would understand how much she affected me.

I reached out and brushed her hair away from her face. She had showered when we came back to camp, and her hair was soft, and smelt like rain. It soothed me, reminding me of when I would fly across the sky, letting the rain hit my face.

I had to laugh. I, Apollo, who Aphrodite had worked so hard to find me a girl, had fallen for Thalia Grace.

Thalia shifted in my arms, hugging me tighter. It felt so strange...nice in a way, but strange...I felt protected...protected from hurt.

I held her closer to me, and smiled as her breath hit my neck.

Right now, I was ready to stop over-analyzing everything. I was just content to hold her through one night. We had all the time in the world.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I held Theo close to me late that night, while I fed him.

Percy was asleep, his hair everywhere. It was time for him to get a hair cut...hmm...

Theo nestled close to me, signaling that he was done. I set him down in the bassinet, shut off the light, and went back into my room.

Percy had woken up, and he reached out his arms to me. I slipped in, thankful for his warmth. In order to make nighttime feedings easy, I wore a tank top...which made me very cold by the time I fell asleep. Thank the gods for Percy.

I couldn't believe that Thalia was back. It made sense for Apollo to find her, but that didn't make me any less grateful. We had been through a lot together, and I didn't want to loose her.

I remember the look on Apollo's face when he was with Thalia. It made me happy to think that she had found someone. Apollo would need to know about her...about her past and what her mother and her mother's boyfriends had done to her. She never told anyone but me and Luke about it. She said that she didn't want pity...but Luke had almost had a heart attack, and was ready to track them down and kill them for her. She had said even though it was no less than they deserved, she didn't want murder on her hands.

Percy nestled his face in my hair, and mummer-ed, "Stop thinking...kiss me..." I laughed, and answered his command.

Percy wrapped his hands in my hair and around my waist, and soon I forgot about my musing.

* * *

This chapter was pretty much pointless...it was more of a filler chapter, something to show you an insight in Apollo's mind. I tried to make his thoughts flow, like a poets...tell me if it worked or not! LOL.

Anyway, I am thinking of posting another ApolloxThalia story on my other profile. The title will be**: Falling into Grace**. It's going to be about Apollo and Thalia, getting together, all the hardships, and yeah...

So, please check out my other profile, and I will tell you when the next chapter is posted! LOL! Love you all! PLEASE REVIEW!


	40. Chapter 40

**Hey everyone! I have to say, my new profile seems to be boring...no one likes my stories, I think that I'm going to take it down. Anyway, nevermind all my other notes on my stories about my new profile. **

**Well, some (more like every) people wanted me to write more stories based on Apollo/Thalia. I have to admit, I want to write more about them, since they facinate me. It's just the mere way of saying that change can happen so easily. Anyway, enough of my musing. You wanted another chapter, you got another chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't know if I did this in the beginning, but if I didn't, this counts for the whole story: **

**I own nothing of PJATO. Only thing I own are my own ideas, characters, and chapters. Everything else belongs to the wonderfully talented Rick Riordan. **

* * *

Annabeth's POV

Percy had to leave the next morning. He didn't tell me everything about the war, only that when we got all the half-bloods back, the Titians rertreated. They didn't know what they were going to do. He said that he was only going so that he could help repair the damage, but for some reason I didn't believe him.

Theo was all swaddled and asleep when I kissed Percy good-bye.

"Watch out on Apollo and Thalia...I don't want to have to deal with another kid right now. I want to focus on my own kid!" I slapped Percy lightly, and he laughed. I promised him I would keep an eye out on them, but I didn't tell him that I thought that they were cute together.

Theo was still asleep, so I decided to write for a little bit. With everything that had been going on, I needed a new way to keep myself anchored. Journaling had lead to writing stories, and stories had lead to a novel that I was working on. Percy didn't know about it, partly because our emotions where what enfluenced it the most.

I didn't tell anyone that I had gotten a publisher and was working on getting it published. They didn't need to know until later.

I stuck my headphones in, and settled down with my Apple laptop (A/N: So jealous!) and kept on writing.

* * *

**Thalia's POV**

I woke up with the most amazing sensation.

I felt safe.

Now, being a half-blood, being at camp was a safe place for us. It was a place where we could use our powers and learn how to fight. In a way, it was our own planet.

But, now, instead of feeling just safe mentally and physicly, I felt safe emotionally.

Annabeth had told me that when she and Percy had gotten married, the first morning she had woken up and he had been there, it was like she was protected from everything. Everything. And now I knew how she felt.

I remembered asking Apollo to stay with me that night, but I never expected him to stay with me throughout the whole night, not to mention until I woke up.

He looked so innocent, just laying there next to me. His hair, a golden color that put the sun to shame, was everywhere around the pillow. He had the face a model would kill for. Apollo's eyes were closed, but I knew that they were the greenest of green. Almost like the color of a field of grass when the sun hit it in the morning.

His arms were strong. He had the arms of Adonis, and I should know, since I met him once. His chest was broad, which made me feel all the more small. But when I was wrapped up against him, I had no objections.

I struggled to sit up, without waking him up. No suck luck. Apollo opened one eye, yawned, and then opened up both eyes.

"Hey love...you OK?" he asked, reaching one hand up to his head. I smiled at him and sat up. I put my hands up to my hair, and wasn't shocked to find it a birds nest. Groaning, I climbed over him and into the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" he asked, laughing. I shook a hand at him, and muttered, "Don't look at me...I'm hideous!"

I heard him laugh as I went into the bathroom and locked the door. I saw my face, and winced.

There were huge bags under my eyes, probobly from all that I had been through the past months. Apollo had done what he could with his powers, but he knew that I couldn't take a lot of it. Some necter and ambrosia helped, but I didn't want to overdue it with that stuff.

There was a cut over my left eye, so I grabbed some butterfly bandages and got it together. I maybe should get stitches...nah...too much work and too much time that would be wasted.

I took a quick shower, getting off the rest of the dried blood and caked on mud. I was really thin, so I knew dressing in baggy clothes was out, unless I wanted to drown myself in fabric.

I toweled my hair, ignoring it when it went all fluffy. I needed to get it cut, even though I liked how it looked when it fell down my back. I huridly got dressed, pulling on a black t-shirt and jeans, tucking them into my hiking boots. They were caked with mud, but they were all I had with me at the time.

Apollo was still there when I came out, dressed in jeans but a different t-shirt. I reached o ut for his hand, but he ignored it and wrapped an arm around my waist instead. He lead us out of the cabin, and into the bright light.

"I need to go..." I frowned, a little disapointed of having to leave his side. But he was god, and he had duties to the good of humanity.

"Fly with me?" He whispered. I shivered, thinking of being that high up in the air. But Apollo was looking at me with hope, and I knew I would regret it if I said no.

"S-sure." I stuttered. Apollo looked me up and down, and lead me to the beach. In the five minutes that it took us to walk there, panic began to set in. I didn't know if I was going to make a fool out of myself, but I didn't know I was going to be scared out of my wits.

His car was on the beach, and I stopped dead. It was the car that I wanted all my life...a bright canary yellow 911 Porshe turbo convertable... (A/N: This is the car that I want, so go figure!)

Apollo laughed at my expression, and just pulled me gently to the car.

He deposited me into the passenger seat, made of cool leather. I curled into it, getting more and more scared, and the car wasn't even in the air yet...wow that sounded weird...

"Hang on...I promise I won't let anything happen to you..."

And with that, Apollo floored it.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I left Annabeth and Theo, feeling like the worst father in the history of the world. I couldn't stay long though.

The Titans had some blood, and even with the wards around camp, my father and I were going to try to sink their ship...it was the only way that we could do anything that would make a difference...when and if we got the ship sunken, the merpeople were going to try and steal the blood, and the cyclops had chains, encanted so that they will bring the Titans right to Tarturas...Dad and I made Hades make it stronger, since we all know how easily they escaped...thank god he was having a good day.

I focused on my breathing, trying to build up all the stength I could, holding it in so tight it made me feel like I was going to fly into a million pieces, even though I knew that it wouldn't happen. It was like swimming in a ripetide..you know how powerful it could be, and you knew it was almost hopeless to fight it, but if you could make it work for you...well, then you are extreamly powerful.

Dad and Triton were next to me, doing the same thing. Amphrite was there, holding my half-sibiling in her arms.

Simaltaniously, we raise our arms, looking out to sea, spreading our power together, looking for the boat. I located it first, somewhere in the Pacific Ocean. We all zeroed in, and concentrated on the waves. My musceals ached with the effort, and I felt drained. But I pulled even harder on the waves, thinking of Annabeth and Theo, and how I wanted to keep them safe, so so badly...so badly that I became a god, frozen forever at 16, to make sure that I could do everything.

Theo's face was the one that I drew strength from. Mom had told me one time that there is no such love as the kind between a lover, or between a parent and a child.

I didn't understand until I saw Jenna and Theo. Jenna's face drifted into my mind, besides her brother...and Annabeth.

They all loved me unconditionaly, loved me even with my faults. Theo, too small to feel, but old enough to know who his mother and father are...Jenna, young to the world, yet so full of trust in me, knowing beyond doubt that if she fell, I would be there to catch her...And Annabeth...oh, Annabeth...her unwavering faith in me, even when she was angry at me...her temperment that always had me guessing...something that was great, since I get bored very easily...and her love...how you could tell just by looking into her eyes that she loved me beyond the boundries of sanity...

Focusing on my family, my urge to make them safe, and forced my powers out my fingertips, across the oceans, to that one ship that put everything in jeopardy...

Triton and Dad were forcing the energy out, and I could feel the power, feel the tingling in my skin. Everyone was cheering us on.

The ship was shuddering, and I saw Tyson leading all the cyclopes to the ship. The ship was rocking like some giant had grabbed it and shook it. I saw people come up onto the ship deck, and I saw Atlas...

Fury ripped through my viens, thinking of Thalia, of how Annabeth was so upset when she was gone...how upset I was...she was my cousin, but she was more like my sister.

Red hot rage coursed through my body, forcing more power out of my hands. The ship capsized, and I dropped my arms. The three of us collasped, panting heavily. I looked into the Iris-Message, and saw that Tyson was taking care of them. I sighed. I did it...everyone was safe...

"Yes!" I said weakly, pumping my fist in the air, and then promptly falling asleep.

* * *

**I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SOx A MILLION SORRY! **

**I am not going to make up excuses, just that I am sorry for not updating soon and that I love you all and you don't give up on me! **

**Well...I know I shouldn't ask for this, but please review, if your not too too made at me! **

**Love you all!**

**P.S. Sorry if it's too short for your liking... **

**P.P.S. You will find out what happens on the shy ride with Apollo and Thalia! I am thinking of making a story just for them, so stay tuned! Also, check out a story called Shine Bright by TaylorrrStrife! She's amazing, and once your done with that, you will find the sequal, which is great too! **


	41. Chapter 41

**Because I felt so guilty of never updating, as soon as I posted that last chapter, I got to work on another one. Normally, I don't cause I want to hear your feedback before I start writing, but I am trying a different way...typing, reading your feedback, and then editing...let's see if it works!**

* * *

**Thalia's POV**

I snapped my eyes shut, and I felt the wind in my hair, the only indicator that we were airborne.

Apollo must have noticed it, cause he reached out and took my hand in his. I squeezed it hard, still too terrified to open my eyes.

Apollo moved the car so efficently, that I didn't know that we had stopped.

"Thalia, open your eyes."

"No!"

"Thalia, the car is on an island. We're not in the air."

"You better not be joking..."

"I'm not..."

"You better hope so, cause I have a dagger."

"You can't kill me."

"Wanna bet?"

"Just open your eyes."

I slowly peeled them open, sighing in relife when I saw that he wasn't lying to me, and we were on the ground. Apollo reached out to me, and pulled me over the seat divider and right into his lap. I let out a little gasp of surprise, but I let him hold me close. I needed it. I was too frazzled to do anything else.

"Why didn't you tell me you were afraid of heights?"

I stiffened. I waited for him to laugh, say that I was the daughter of Zeus, I shouldn't be afraid of heights.

He didn't. And I just mumbled into his shirt, "I just think that it's an irrational fear...and then I get up into the air and have an almost-heart attack."

He just held me closer, and pressed his lips to my temple.

"I don't want you to be scared. You should have told me."

"It's OK...I'm going to try to be brave now...I'm going to watch. Put the car in the air."

"You sure? I don't want you do anything you don't want to do..."

I was touched by his concern, but I knew that if I didn't keep myself steeled, I would break down, and there is nothing I didn't want him to see more than that.

"Just put the damn car in the air." I said, softly, showing him that I really wasn't angry at him, I was just nervous.

I made to get out of his lap, but he held me firmly in place.

I felt the air in my face again, and I looked over his shoulder, and saw the ground leave from under the car. Scared, I pressed my face into his chest again. I hated myself for making myself so vunerable...I was in a place where he could hurt me in so many ways...

Apollo didn't say anything. He just kept my in-between his arms.

I decided that I would keep one side of my face to the air, and look. I was scared of being up there, but I didn't want to let it show that much more than I had to. I saw the clouds go flashing by me, the ocean to my left, the land to the right. Judging by the ground shape, I thought we were up near Maine. I laughed at how high we where. It was easier than crying.

"See? I promise, I won't let anything happen to you...I promise."

I believed him. I had given him everything I could...my heart, my love, my deepest fears...and he responded by taking everything, and making my fears go away, loving me back, and giving me his heart.

It must have been hard...Annabeth had warned me that love was unsteady, like a roller coaster. Right now, even though we were at a high point, I felt like everything was going my way.

"I know. I know you will protect me. Why else do you think I put up with your bad humor and horendous poetry?" I joked. Apollo laughed, and I felt it reverbrating through his chest.

* * *

**Jenna's POV (OMG! Let's see how I do!)**

I looked around camp. Mitchell was on the hill, his cast showing in the sun. The sun was shinning, and everyone was at activities. I was too young, so I was left alone.

"Mitchy!" I yelled, running up the hills. I tripped, and caught myself on my hands. They looked a little red, like an apple, but I kept going.

"Jenna!" Mitch said. He sat up, and his brown hair looked like the color of the molassas, the kind that Travis snuck me...and then Mummy said something to him, and he ran away.

"Look at the clouds! They're so pretty!" I looked up, to where his finger was pointing. The fluffy white clouds drifted over camp, like little puffs of fluff.

Mitchell and I lay on the grass, side by side, holding hands. His cast felt strange in my hand, but I held on tightly anyway.

"Look! It's a dagger, like the kind your Mummy has!" Mitch pointed, and I saw what he saw.

"It doesn't look like a dagger...it looks like a funny lookin' stick."

"Does not!"

"Does to!''

"Does not!"

"Fine...it doesn't."

"Thank you."

"It's OK. I would do it for you."

"Why?"

"Cause your my bestest bestest friend."

"Really?"

"Really really."

I smiled, and scooted closer to him.

"I would do the same for you Mitchell. You're my bestest bestest friend to."

"Really?"

"Really really."

* * *

**Aww! Aren't they just the cutest little two year olds?**

**Yeah, I know, they aren't really supposed to be that articulate, but for the sake of the story, please just go along with it! **

**And as most of you know, I have a new story up about Apollo and Thalia, so if you want to, you can check it out. It's called "Love Thy Enemy."**

**Love you all! Now, hit that shiny green button of joy! **

**I am also sorry that I can't make this chapter longer...but I think that it's a good filler chapter. Also sorry for not spell checking it...I was in too much of a hurry to get it posted. Anyway, I loved writing the banter between Apollo and Thalia!**

**Thank you so much for getting me to 900 reviews! I LOVE YOU ALL! **


	42. Chapter 42

**Heyyy! I am so so so so sorry to break this to you, but this is going to be the last chapter in This Is It...sob. **

**NOW DON'T FREAK OUT! **

**I'm going to continue it, in a SEQUAL! YAYAYAYAYAYAY! I don't think that if I continued it like this, in one continued script, it would flow correctly. I'm going to be posting the AN about the sequal after this chapter, so enjoy, cause I have to work out a time fram! LOL. **

**Now, I present to you, the last chapter of This Is It! **

**

* * *

**

Annabeth's POV

Today was the day. The day that I was finally going to leave my normal life behind and forever join Percy's side as his immortal wife.

Annabeth, the Goddess of Protection.

I fiddled with the gray-blue dress Tatiana had forced me into. She said she was going to take me for a night on NYC, her treat, after I got made into a goddess. I didn't even have Theo as an excuse to get out of it, cause now I had weaned him, and he was eating baby food now.

Gods, I hate my life sometimes.

I burried my face in the crook of Percy's neck, trying to calm myself before I went infront of the gods.

"Everything is going to be fine. It doesn't hurt, it doesn't sting! My gods, I thought I told you all of this before." Percy laughed, holding me close.

"It's not that...it's that...Percy, are you sure you want to keep me around forever?" I gulped, trying to settle my nerves.

That had been on my mind for a while now. I loved Percy so much it hurt, and I wondered if he was making the right choice in keeping me around forever. I knew I was annoying at some points, and old feelings died hard...I was used to people abandoning me after a while. If Percy did that...Oh gods, I would never survive it.

Percy pushed me away, and grabbed my face in his hands, gently but firmly, making sure that I was looking him in the eyes. The green was boiling with emotions that I didn't understand.

"Annabeth Jackson, you listen to me." I shivered with pleasure at hearing his last name as mine...it was still something that I haven't gotten used to yet.

"I love you so much, I feel like I don't have enough room in my heart. You and Jenna and Theo are my three main reasons to get up in the day. The real reason why I wanted to become a god. One lifetime with you just wasn't enough. I mean, I can't promise that we won't have fights every once in a while, cause then we wouldn't be human...oh, you know what I mean." He muttered when I laughed about the human part.

"But nothing is going to come between us. Nothing. That I can promise."

And with that, he leaned down and kissed me long and hard. The whole world could have been on fire, and I wouldn't have notice.

But then I heard something, the one thing that could get me when I was being kissed.

Theo's cry.

I pulled away from Percy with reluctence, and saw Grover, Juniper, Anna Grace, Jenna, and Theo in the arms of Juniper.

Theo was wriggling around, letting out wails, until he saw us looking at him, and than he gave us a gummy smile. I laughed, and reached out to take him.

"How did you get here Juniper? I thought you couldn't go far from you're tree." I asked. Juniper gave me a hug, and so did Anna Grace, who then went off with Jenna to play. Man, they didn't have good attention spans at all.

"I talked Grover into talking the gods to perform a little magic so I could come!" she said. I laughed, and hugged her again tightly, as my way of thanking her.

"Scariest thing I ever did." Grover whispered to Percy.

"Hey, and we picked a date for the wedding!" Juniper said. That resulted in a sqeual-fest, and finally, she told me.

"Two weeks from now. April 14!" I laughed and hugged Grover too.

"And you are listed as the maid of honor." she said. I laughed again. "Tatiana has the dress already, so you don't have to worry about anything!" she said. I shook my head, thinking of good ol' Tatiana.

Juniper and Grover left eventually, and then it was just Percy and me, me holding Theo.

I cuddled him close, and he reached out a tiny little dimpled hand and rubbed my face. He started tugging gently at my curls, and I had to smile.

"See? This is why I want you around forever. I can just feel the love radiating off you right now." Percy smirked, but I could tell under his tan skin that he was blushing.

Tatiana raced out the door and grabbed Theo from me.

"Heyheyheyheyhey! It's time! Now, Percy, you're needed in there!"

I reached out patheticly for Theo, but Tatiana moved out of my reach. "No baby until tomorow! Sorry!"

I rolled my eyes. "Can I at least say goodbye to him?" Tatiana thought for a minute. "Nope. That will just make it even harder to let him go. Ta-ta!" And then she raced from me and into the throne room. "Evil!" I yelled after her. I heard her bell like laugh, and I knew she was planning something. She wouldn't be so heartless to make me not see my son for a day. He was at the stage when he needed to be around both, if not one, of his parents, other wise he would cry until he saw them. Then the tears dissapeared fast.

I was alone in the hall now, and I couldn't control my nerves.

"Annabeth Ch-"

"JACKSON!"

"Annabeth Jackson, come in."

I laughed, hearing Zeus call me by my maiden name, and then Percy correcting him. I stifled my giggles and walked into the room.

All the gods and goddesses where there, looking at me. I felt like all my bones were locking in place and turning into jelly at the same time. I stood infront of Zeus, bowed to him, and to my mother.

Percy was sitting next to his father, on a slightly smaller throne. Thalia was there too, next to Artemis.

And, to my uttermost surprise, Luke was there, next to his father. I gasped out loud, and he smiled at me. Then I realized that I could see right through him, and I turned and saw Nico, next to his father's new throne, smile at me. I sent him a thankful glance, and then turned back to Zeus.

"Annabeth Jackson, you are here because you married Perseus Jackson-"

"Percy..." Percy muttered under his breath.

"And later, he asked you to be his immortal wife. Do you accept."

I opened my mouth to say yes, but Hera cut me off.

"Annabeth, be sure. Living forever is not a walk in the park. Things happen, trust is broken..." she sent a side long glance to Zeus, who looked a little embaressed. "Just be sure before you make you're choice."

I had already thought of that. Percy was right. One lifetime with him just wasn't going to be enough. No matter what life threw at us, I was going to stand by him. There were going to be some hurt feelings, and there was going to be some problems, but our love was stronger than that. I knew it.

"I already thought of that, Lady Hera, but thank you for your concern. It means a lot to me. But yes, Zues, I accept."

I heard a laugh, and I looked over at Luke. He was smiling at me, and he got up. It was strange, because he taught me how to detect even the slightest motion someone used when they were walking, and now, he was like air.

"I just want to say to Percy, hurt her, and it won't matter if you're a god or I'm a ghost. There will be hell to pay."

I laughed out loud, and Athena was looking at Luke as if she didn't know whether to smile, laugh, or yell. I could tell she had forgiven him. I was glad. He deserved to be remembered in a good light.

Suddenly, all the gods and goddesses lifted their hands, and I closed my eyes. The last thing I remembered was Percy's smiling face, that of a man that had everything he could have ever wanted.

* * *

**This is a sad day for me! But, there is a change! I am going to write more chapters, not a lot. I know that this story isn't going to hit the fifty chapter mark. Maybe just three more chapters and an epilouge. I don't count Author Notes as a chapters. **

**SO, PLEASE DON'T FREAK OUT! I CHANGED MY MIND (AGAIN) THIS ISN'T THE LAST CHAPTER! DON'T FREAK OUT!**

**I love all my readers, and this story wouldn't have gone anywhere without you. **

**Hey, I also have a request. **

**I was wondering if my awesome readers could get me up to 1000 reviews? I need your feedback, and it would be the most AMAZING thing that could ever happen to me, besides becoming a Greek God...LOL. **

**LOVE YOU ALL! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Also, I wonder which reader can tell me which line came from the Twilight Saga? Speaking of the Twilight Saga, I can't wait until I can go see it! And, I'm going to get PJATO on DVD for my birthday, which is coming up soon! YAY! **

**Sorry that you had to wait so long for this chapter!**


	43. Chapter 43

**I really don't deserve you guys as reviewers...sniff...**

**Anyway, thank you so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so (fifty years later) so much! **

**There are going to be some answers at the bottom, so please hang around to read them, those who had questions! **

* * *

**Annabeths POV**

My eyes were still closed when the power hit me.

My whole body felt warm, so pleasantly warm.

Suddenly, I felt powerful. So powerful, like all the energy that I ever possessed in all my life was right there in front of me. The power was so strong, I thought it was going to tear me apart.

When I opened my eyes, I was on my knees, every detail perfect. I never thought I had trouble with my eyes until I saw how well I saw now. I jerked my head up, and saw Percy slipping from his throne and running to my side, smiling with such joy it made me tear up.

I stood up and he crashed into me, picking me up and spinning me around, and I laughed, before I pulled him close and kissed him.

There was nothing that I could say that would describe how happy I was. Happy wasn't even the word.

This kiss seemed kind of different. More heavy.

When I pulled back for air, I laughed and hugged Percy tight to me. "I hope your sure about this, cause your stuck with me forever!" I whispered, so happy I could barley breathe.

Percy laughed and kissed me again.

Soon, I remembered that all the gods where there, and I pulled away, blushing. All the gods and goddesses looked at us, and Aphrodite still looked like she was going to burst with happiness, even though she already got us back together.

Percy laughed and held me close to him.

"Congratulations." Athena said. Poseidon nodded.

I turned, and saw Luke and Thalia looking at me. Thalia had gotten up and was walking over to us, and said, "I'm so happy for you." I laughed, and hugged her close. She was like a sister to me, and I didn't want to loose her. And I wasn't going to. She was a Hunter, and even if things didn't work out with her and Apollo, I was still going to have her. And if Artemis didn't let her stay, well, then I was going to give her immortality, because I knew I couldn't live without her being my sister.

Luke walked up, hesitantly at first, and then with more and more confidence. He reached out to my face, almost as if he was going to stroke my cheek, like he used to do when I was little. He hesitated again, and looked over at Hades. Hades looked at me, and then nodded at Luke. He reached out again, and touched my face.

I gasped. I saw what happened when Bianca had tried to touch Nico. Luke smiled, and I threw my arms around him in a hug.

"Luke..." I whispered. He held me close, and said, "If he does anything to tick you off, just tell me and I will exact revenge for you." I laughed.

I thought again about how things had changed, how I had first looked at Luke as a father, and then I saw him as a crush. Now, looking at him again, he had done so much for me. Took me into his heart, and gave me a family. Protected me from everything, from monsters to heartbreak, and still looked out for me, even when he was working for Kronos. He was a brother to me, a brother that I never thought I would have. Malcolm came close, but no one was going to be like Luke.

Percy was still standing behind me, and when I pulled away from Luke, he stepped forward, and Luke and Percy did one of those man-hugs.

Luke looked him in the eye, and said, "You hurt her or let her down and I kick your ass."

I laughed, and so did Percy. "I promise you I won't."

Luke laughed, and turned to Thalia, who was still standing near us. His face softened, and he reached out, almost hesitantly, to her. She shot a look to Apollo, who was right behind her with his arms crossed. She stepped forward and hugged Luke, who was still, like, a foot taller than her.

"I'm so sorry...for everything." Luke whispered into her hair. She tightened her grip on him.

"I know...I know." She whispered in his ear.

When they separated from their hug, he turned to Apollo, and said obviously, "Same goes to you."

Apollo laughed, and pulled Thalia back into his arms.

Hades shot his son a look, and Nico walked to Luke. "Come one Luke. Times up."

My heart convulsed in my chest. Thalia reached out to Luke. Luke looked down to me, and I could tell he was upset too.

"I'm sorry. I'm dead, and I have to stay that way."

"No!" whispered Thalia.

"I'm sorry." I reached out to him one more time, holding him close, knowing that I would never be able to hug him again.

Luke held both Thalia and I close, and soon, I felt him loosing density...

Suddenly, he became solid again. I felt his heart beat under my ear, which hadn't been there before. Luke gasped, and collapsed. Thalia and I laid him on the ground, shocked. He looked solid, and his heart was beating, and I could see a pulse in his neck.

Percy was behind me, and I could tell without looking at him that he was shocked too.

Nico dashed to our side, his face crossed with shock and amazement.

"How...how..." he stuttered. Hades stood up, and everyone looked to him, almost as if they were waiting for an explanation.

"I have never seen this before...I have only heard of it." Hades crossed the floor and became normal size, kneeling down with us next to Luke. I was surprised, he seemed almost human.

Hermes shrank down and joined us by his son's side.

"There is a legend...something that I only heard of. When a person dies a hero's death, and they have unfinished business, they need examples of pure love. Pure love can bring them back."

No wonder Hades didn't believe it. He wasn't exactly a big believer in love.

Luke stirred a little, and then became still again. He looked like he did before he turned traitor. His face was tan, his scar only a shade lighter then his skin. His sandy blond hair was everywhere, and I knew when he opened his eyes, they were going to be as blue as the sky.

Percy was kneeling next to me, and I reached out and took his hand. It fit perfectly. I needed strength right now.

Hades was poking Luke in the stomach, and then the head, non too gently.

"I would say he would wake up soon...this is such a strange case. I thought that it was just a story. Something stupid people could hold onto, thinking that their precious loved ones would come back if they loved them enough. Love wasn't enough for me." he snarled.

Suddenly, Luke shuddered, and his eyes flashed open.

"Thalia...Annabeth...what the hell happened to me?" he asked, sitting up and wincing. Suddenly, his eyes went wide and he grabbed his own arm. He reached out and touched my cheek, and then Thalia's hair.

"I'm...I'm alive?" he asked, almost as if he didn't think that it was real, and was going to be taken from him like a cosmic joke.

I nodded, tears streaking from my eyes. This was the best thing that could have happened to me, besides Percy, Theo, Jenna, and becoming a goddess and everything...

I had my brother back...

Luke's eye went huge, looking around. Percy was the first to move, and he clapped Luke on the back.

"Welcome back buddy."

The expression was so normal, that for a moment, everything went still.

Then the happiness sunk in.

* * *

Yet, after everything that had gone on, Tatiana was still making me come with her on a trip to NYC.

"Tatiana, all I really want is to spend time with Percy, or talk to Luke...you know you don't have to do this, right?" I begged her, trying to get out of this. Tatiana shot me a look, and just kept dragging Thalia and I in her wake.

Thalia and I had barley hugged Luke and kissed our respective boyfriends, when Tatiana came up, changed into jeans and a sweatshirt that I knew for a fact was Travis', clutching a Coach bag, and dragged us out of the throne room.

"Hey, you may be a goddess now, but you still need some guidance on how to pick out clothes." she sniffed, looking at me. I was wearing a dress that I thought was cute...jeez. She was harder to please than Stacy London.

"Um, Thalia, the cheepest thing in New York City is the 'I Love NY' t-shirts they sell for three dollars on the side of the street." Thalia said. That was a good point. We didn't have any money...

And then Tatiana reached into her bag, and pulled out a wallet. It looked like it was fancy, and when I leaned in closer, I could see that there was the sign of Aphrodite.

"My mom gave this to me. It will keep refilling with cash, but if someone tries to steal it, all the money and everything will disappear, and then the next day it will come to me again. Don't worry. We're covered."

I groaned. There was no way that I was getting out of this.

* * *

Finally, after what felt like HOURS and HOURS of shopping, _twenty_ pounds of clothes on each arm, and maybe _ten thousand dollars _spent, Tatiana took us to a flat that her older sister owned, who wasn't a half-blood, to let us rest for a moment, and then she was taking us back out, after we changed again. Gods forbid I wore the same thing the whole day!

Even though I had unlimited strength now, I still felt a little worn.

The moment I walked into the loft, I knew something was going on. I reached down to my leg, and pulled out my dagger. It was kind of bad-ass, but when I was wearing something where it would look strange to have a dagger, I wore a thigh sheath.

Suddenly, the lights came on, and I saw all my friends, the ones from Camp, Luke, Apollo, and Percy standing near the door.

I was so shocked, I dropped my dagger.

Percy laughed and came up and kissed me.

"I thought you guys were all monsters!" I laughed.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Thalia kissing Apollo. I laughed. It seemed strange that my friend who spent a good part of her life as a tree was kissing the Sun God.

Well, life was funny like that.

I turned back to Percy, and kissed him, content with the thought we had an unlimited amount of days ahead of us...a thousand lifetimes when we could be together.

And even though I hear Tatiana come up to me, and say that I needed to change, and even though I hear Luke laugh, and Thalia scold Apollo for saying something inappropriate, and Jenna and Mitchell playing tag and Theo gurgling with happiness in the arms of his god-grandfather, Percy was still able to hold my complete attention.

Love is like that.

* * *

**OMG! This Is It...this is the last chapter! I am so so so so so sad! There is going to be an Epilogue, so don't freak completely, and then I'm going to post an AN telling you what is going to happen next. **

**Now, I am going on a week long family vacation, so I am not sure weather or not I am going to have Internet connection, so don't be surprised if the Epilogue doesn't come as fast as you would like. **

**Again, I am sorry for not posting this sooner. I just don't want this to end...I don't want this story to end...it was so much fun to write, and you guys are such awesome readers...I can only hope that when and if I ever get a book published you will read that too. **

**Anyway, please review, remember, I would like to get to 1K reviews before the sequel! **

**Thank you so much! Love you all!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**P.S. Hope you like the twist on the end with Luke!**

* * *

Q an A!

**When's your birthday?** My birthday is on August 10th

**The part from the chapter that's in Twilight is**: When Tatiana came in and was going, "It's time!" and the line, "One lifetime simply isn't enough for me." So, kudos to those who got it!

If there were any other questions, then review again and I will get around to it. Anyway, all questions concerning the sequal will be posted and answered soon, so sit tight!


	44. Chapter 44

***sobs* **

**Here it is...the last part of This Is It...**

**I just want to thank everyone, not just the 1000th reviewer, for getting me here! Thank you so so so so so so much. I can only hope the Sequel will be this popular. Thank you so so so so so so so sooooooooooooooo much!**

* * *

Epilogue

Annabeth's POV

I was sitting on the side of the dance floor, and laughed as Micheal Yew DJ'ed.

Theo was sitting on my lap, laughing and gurgling while watching the dancing lights. Percy was on the dance floor with Jenna, spinning her around and throwing her up in the air. She trusted him so much, that she knew without a doubt that there was going to be his arms there to catch her.

Luke was dancing with Thalia, who looked thrilled to have her brother back. Soon, Apollo cut in and stole Thalia away. Luke laughed at them and then came over and sat next to me.

"Hey." he said, leaning over and stroking Theo's hair. Theo reached out to him, and he took him into his lap.

"So, how does it feel?" I asked, putting my head on his shoulder.

"I don't know. When I was, well, dead, I just felt weightless. It was strange, like anything could tear me away from the earth. Then, all of a sudden, I was solid...I could feel my heart beating, I could feel the warmth of your hand in mine...it was like I was in a dream. I was afraid I would wake up, and find that none of it was real."

I smiled. Theo was leaning into Luke, chewing on his hand.

"Hey, Theo, say hello to your Uncle Luke!" I said. Luke made a face. "That makes me feel old."

I laughed.

"Luke, if you think about it, you're around 21, 22." I said. Luke thought for a moment.

"Dang. I am old."

I laughed again. I was laughing a lot today. It felt good.

Percy suddenly appeared, and pulled me to the dance floor, Jenna prancing by him to Luke.

"May I have this dance?" he asked. I smiled, and let him lead me even more into the dance floor.

Percy's favorite song, "Fall for You" by Secondhand Serenade came on, and he twirled me under the twinkiling lights.

Percy leaned down and kissed me, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding him tightly to me.

We went on kissing, until a little voice broke in.

"Daddy, stop eating Mommy's face!" Jenna said, her little hands on her hips. I laughed and chased her away, Percy right behind me.

* * *

Four Month's Later

I dropped my hands to my stomach for the millionth time that day.

After I had become a Goddess, Percy and I had celebrated in our own way...

And now, we were going to have another baby.

I was excited, and we had decided that even though we were gods, we were still going to live at camp, because we couldn't bear to leave. We do have a flat in New York City, but we don't use it as much.

Percy, Tyson and I were working on building another wing to our house, a new room for our little girl.

We had decided that this time we were going to know what we were having. And Jenna was going to have a little sister.

Some of the gods and goddesses had thought us strange to want to be so involved with our children's lives, but both Percy and I knew how it was for others to not know their parents. And now, who could stop us?

Theo was about 8 months old now, crawling around. He loved putting his hands to my tummy, since he felt a kick once, and always wanted to feel a kick afterwards.

Jenna was now 2 years old, and so smart and articulate. I liked to joke around with Percy that our kids were going to get my brains. And then he joked back saying that they were going to get his looks.

After our third baby, we decided no more babies for a while. When they got older, then maybe, but we wanted to focus on them right now.

Luke had come back to camp, after much persuading. He was afraid that the others were going to hate him after what he had done, but it didn't end up that way. He was welcome back with open arms.

Thalia and Apollo were still together, and some of us were betting when Apollo would pop the question. It was so clear that Apollo loved her so much, more than he had ever loved others. He didn't just love her for her beauty, he loved her for her personality. And that's the reason the relationship would last.

Percy was away a lot, since he had to do a lot in the sea, but he always came home at least once or twice a week.

Cassandra May, his sister, was a year old now. She was adorable, and so was Anna Grace. Juniper and Grover said they were trying for another baby, but they weren't having any luck yet.

Calypso and Mike were still together, and Percy and I were happy at seeing her happy.

Camp was huge now, with more and more campers. Percy had pushed and pushed to make the gods promise to claim their children, so now they had followed through. Percy said that when they get old enough, he would officially claim our children as his, and I would claim them too. Then they would have the choice of still living with us or living in the cabins that were built.

We were able to carry on in our little piece of happiness.

Percy came up behind me and put his hands on my stomach, feeling the little bulge. He leaned down and kissed my shoulder.

I smiled.

Yep, everything was perfect now.

* * *

Secret POV

I watched the two of then snuggle into each other, and I had to sneer. They were fools to think that they would be able to continue like this.

I turned and saw their little bitch, J-something, running around with another boy. Their infant son was somewhere else, in the arms of her friend...

I smiled. Taking them was going to be easy. It was just some planning that needed to be done, and soon, revenge would be mine.

Ooh, she was going to regret the day she spurned me.

She didn't deserve the little punk. She needed someone who was better, stronger, not afraid of power.

She needed me.

And if she needed some persuasion, then so be it.

I shot another distasteful look at her kids. She would have better ones.

She would have my kids.

Pleased with the thought, I turned back to the table, and continued planning.

* * *

**I am sorry that this is short, but I needed to get it done. The little part on the end was a spurn of the moment thing that just sort of fit. **

**The sequal is still kind of hazy for me, but it will be posted, although, like I told you, I am going on a vacation with my family soon, so I am not starting anything right away. **

**Anyway, I just want to say that I couldn't have asked for better reviewers and readers than you guys. You have been there with me through thick and thin, and you just blew me away. I would have been happy with only one review per chapter, and now look where you have gotten me! It's unbelieveable. **

**Nothing will ever live up to this story, but I hope that you will still review (a lot) for the sequeal, and now that I have found my rythem, maybe it will be better! **

**I love you all so so so so SO much, and I just want to thank you again. **

**P.S. The part where Jenna goes, "Daddy, stop eating Mommy's face!" isn't mine. I borrowed it from Taylor Striffe. Amazing author she is! Can't take credit for it, just so you know! **

**Anyway, stay tunned, and details will be posted later! **

**I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH AGAIN, THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING! YOU ARE TRULY THE BEST REVIEWERS A PERSON COULD EVER HAVE!**


	45. Last Authors Note

**Hey readers! **

**This is the last thing/note/not chapter that will be on This Is It! It's kind of sad in a way, but I can't wait to write the sequel!**

**Once again, I cannot begin to tel you how much all your support and reviews have kept me going. You truley are the best readers and author could ever have. **

**The sequal went a long way in my mind. Before I wanted to make them all little insights on how their life went after, but then I realized, it wouldn't be Camp Half-Blood if there wasn't peace! So, now, they are going to be facing a new villain!**

**Anyway, I can't wait to write it, although it might not be posted soon, so please don't freak out!**

**And, please, read the sequel! There are going to be some fluffy moments, and then some intense moments, so please, hang in there! they take forever t4o con**

**And, some were wondering if Jenna and Mitchell were going to get together, and I have to say, they were just going to end up as friends, but now I am not so sure...they are just so cute together! **

**There is another story in the works, 101 SongFic (chapters inspired by songs, with songs incorparated into them) about PJATO! So, it might now be up for a while, cause while they are fun to write, they take forever to construct. So, keep a look out for those to. **

**Thank you so much again, especially bookalicious baby, who was my outlet when things got tough, TaylorrrStrife, who's love for ApolloXThalia made me laugh, and her way of writing is amazing, and I am so proud/happy that she took my chapter, and did a spin off of it that was amazing! **

**Also, there are numours others that I was going to type and say why, but I have a blister on the tips of three of my fingers and it hurts to type...that's what I get for always typing! **

**Once again, I can't thank you enough for everything that you've done for me. **

**Love always, **

**Sarah/ILove2Write13**

**P.S. Keep a lookout on the sequel, and for my other stories! **

**P.P.S. I can't thank you enough for more than 1000 reviews!**


End file.
